The Adventures Of Layton and Luke Season 1
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Layton and Luke FATHER AND SON! Please R@R! Thank you! GUESS WHAT? READ CHAPTER 19! CHAPTER 19 IS HERE! 19! CHAPTER 19 folks! SEE WHAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AGAIN! CHAPTER 19 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Stray Cat

Ever since I started playing, and beat: Professor Layton and the Curious Village, I fell in love with the idea of Layton and Luke as father and son! SO CUTE!!! I LOVE this game! Only I'm not very good on the puzzles. (Had to have a little help towards the end.) But the story line and characters are great!

This is a story you just might enjoy if you're a big fan of this game. So Please R&R if you like what you read so I can continue writing the chapters for this story! Now the moment you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!

BTW: Just so everyone knows some of these story's are random. Not in a bad way, but it is like a TV series. Some chapters will be funny others serious. So hopefully this will get better once I know what the heck I'm going with this...

~Trinity

--Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!--

The Adventures Of Layton and Luke

Chapter 1: The Stray Cat

It was a cloudy day in London, one that all who lived there knew there was a storm on the way. Luke carefully made his way back home to his and the professors house. He had just got finished with his day at school, and it was getting late. If he did not get home now it would cause the Layton worry.

A single drop of rain on his head made Luke look up at the sky. Down came the rain. Luke gasped, placing his brown book bag over his head and making a mad dash down the street. He was lucky the professor was not around. The way he was running he could have gotten himself hit by a car.

Ah youth....

"Meow!" came a soft cry.

Luke came to a halt and looked around. He was at the park now, which looked deserted. People long gone due to the rain. For a minute he thought he might be hearing things. Shrugging Luke turned to keep going,

"Meow!" came the cry again.

Luke once again stopped. This time paying more attention. He jumped slightly at the sign of a long snake-like tail coming from a trash can to his left. It took a few seconds for it to click, but as the he stood there a bit longer he saw a small gray cat popping it's head out the top of the trash can.

It looked at Luke with helpless green eyes, meowing again at the sounds of the thunder around London cracking.

"Aww, you poor thing." Luke said with sympathy, walking up to the gray ally-cat. "Does the storm scare you, buddy?"

"Meow!" the cat purred, leaping out of the trash can and rubbing up to Luke's legs. Luke only giggled and kneeled down to rub the cats ears, making the cat purr louder.

"You're really cute, little fella." Luke said with a smile, starting to stand back up. "But I gotta go now, kay? The professor is expecting me home." As Luke began to walk off the cat trailed behind Luke like a baby chick. Luke finally notices and comes to a stop a few yards from his home. "Sorry kitty, the professor won't let me keep you. We travel sometimes and I would not have time for you with all my study's. You are gonna have to go home now kay?"

The cat tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh." Luke paused. "I suppose you don't have a home if you are living in a trash can. Silly me." Thinking for a moment Luke finally got an idea. "Well I guess I can let you stay till the storm goes away. But you have to be quiet so the professor does not know your here...." Luke did not like keeping stuff from Layton, he was his mentor after all, but this cat...

As if the grey cat understood perfectly it meowed happily and leaped into Luke's arms, as Luke walked the rest of the way home.

Luke poked his head through the door. It was quiet inside, and so far he heard not the sound of Layton walking around or drinking his tea in the kitchen. A good sign.

Luke held the cat in a protecting type grip, as he began to climb the stairs for his room.

As he neared the first step--

"Luke? Is that you?" came Layton's voice from upstairs in his study. There was then the sound of soft footsteps coming his way from the top of the stairs. Luke grid his teeth, holding onto the cat tighter.

So much for not being noticed.

"Y-yes professor! I-It's me!" Luke yelped, backing up away from the stairs looking frantically for a place to hide the cat for a bit, as Hershel's footsteps grew ever closer.

Layton must have heard Luke's funny sounding voice of panic and this only made him come down the stairs even more so.

"Is something wrong, Luke?" he asked.

Luke did not answer right away, as he tossed the cat over the living room couch, preying to the heaven's the cat would stay put, as Layton came down. Seeing the boys troubled look made Hershel frown a little. "Ev-everything's f-fine professor." Luke stuttered, more from fright than anything else.

" You're soaking wet, my boy." Layton said, noting the rain from the storm outside. "You should head upstairs and change into something dryer before you catch cold." he said it as a request, but it was still a order. Layton would not be happy if Luke did not do anything about it.

"Yes. I will." Luke nodded with a smile, walking passed the professor and grabbing the stair rail getting ready to head up. As he was half way up the stairs he heard the professor call up to him, which made him jump.

"Luke!"

"YES?" Luke squeaked, rushing back down the stairs a little faster than he had to. Dear God, what if the professor saw the cat?! Oh no! Layton's voice did not sound to happy. 'I'm so busted!' Luke thought to himself, poking his head out of the corner, looking at Layton shakily.

"You're school bag..." Layton said slowly, holding up the wet book bag. Luke let a deep sigh escape him, making a odd laugh as he reached down to grab it. "Try to be more careful, okay? School books don't come cheap." Layton smiled again. "Now when you come back down I'll have some hot coco, for you. Sound good?"

"Ye-Yes. Thanks professor!" Luke sighed, continuing to head up. Layton knew Luke was not going to drink tea. The boy hated the stuff, unlike Layton, Luke thought it tasted too bitter. Layton LOVED tea, and had it quite often, especially after working hard all day with clients, puzzles, and what not.

((Personally I don't like tea either. I can't see why everyone in my family likes the stuff...))

After putting on warm cloths and drying his hair Luke practically zoomed back for the living room.

Layton was still preparing the coco once he got downstairs, back turned so he did not notice Luke standing there watching. Knowing this, Luke headed for the couch and look behind it.

No cat. Just empty space.

Luke's heart jumped as he looked around the living room, calling the cat softly as not to alert the professor.

"My word!" Hershel spoke up suddenly. Luke froze stiff. He could hear Layton's footsteps shuffling around in the kitchen, stopping near the fridge. "Now what happened to all the milk? I know I set this glass here only a second ago...Now it's empty..."

Luke's jaw dropped a thousand miles. Mr. Cat was hungry.

Taking off for the kitchen Luke stopped and gazed around from Layton to the rest of the kitchen. Still no sign of the cat. Layton turned and looked at Luke as though wondering what was up with the stare.

"Do you--"Layton began but Luke cut in.

"I'm sorry professor!" Luke said sheepishly, putting his hands behind his head. "It's my fault that the glass was empty! You know w-what th-they say: When you're thirsty, you're thirsty!"

Layton chuckled, shaking his head at Luke. "Well I must admit, I've never heard a saying quite like that, my boy."

"Ye-yeah, me too--" Luke began but saw a familiar gray cat jumping onto the kitchen counter just behind the unknowing professor, milk along it's whiskers as it stood there innocently licking it's paws. "Ayiiiiii!" Luke yelped, causing Layton to jump at Luke's even more weird behavior.

"Are you alright?" Layton blinked, even more concerned, beginning to turn at whatever Luke was screaming at. "Is there something--"

"NO! Course not!" Luke tugged on Layton's sleeve to pull the professor to face the young apprentice again. "I uh...I...think it's starting to thunder from the storm again, professor. You-you know I don't like thunder..."

"Ahh, I see." Layton said with a small smile. Though there was a part in him that did not sound TOO convinced, for Hershel did not hear a sound of thunder. Though perhaps Luke saw lightning or something. But either way Luke knew that if the professor was not onto the fact Luke was hiding something he sure as heck was now. "Hmm...Okay then well the coco is ready if you want to--"

Yet again interrupted by Luke.

"I uh...I'm not really thirsty right now!" Luke started, then looked past Hershel straight at the cat. "I think I will go OFF to bed! Did you here?! OFF!!" Luke was literary talking to the cat to tell it to get off the counter, which worked well and fine as it ran off out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but it only made professor Layton approach his apprentice with even more worry.

If Luke kept this up Layton was gonna come to the wrong idea.

"Luke, are you SURE everything's fine?" Layton asked, putting his hands on each of Luke's shoulders. "You know you can come talk to me about anything." Layton might not have been Luke's real father but he cared for Luke just the same as any dad. Seeing Luke like this made him wonder.

"Yeah I...I'm guess I'm a little tired." Luke sighed, looking up at Hershel with regret for doing this whole act over a cat. But he could not turn back now. "Sorry did not mean to yell, professor. I really have had a long day. I'll have some coco tomorrow."

Luke started to go upstairs unaware of Layton staring at him as he went up. An untellable look covering the professor's face. Then a sudden smirk.

When Luke was up in the top hallways of the house he looked in his room to see if the cat came in. No cat. Luke's eyes widened. Oh dear God where did it go now?! Luke turned to see the professors study/office room. The door was wide open.

"Oh no..." Luke whispered, rushing to the door and gazing inside. His eyes widened when he saw the mess the cat had made in Layton's office. "OH NO!"

The cat had scratched the professor's desk from one side, leaving long claw marks up and down the side of it. Which was no better than the curtains that were shredded up all along the bottom. There was a yellow stain in the middle of the room--no prizes to guess what that was--and here the cat was up by a random wall in clawing on it too.

"Bad cat!" Luke scowled. "Very, VERY bad!" with that he rushed in and grabbed the cat and put it in his room and shut the door, than rushed back inside Layton's office. He had to get this place cleaned up before Layton came upstairs again.

The wall was not as bad. Luke did a quick fix and pushed the professor's prize bust and placed it in front of where the claw marks were, than rushed to the closet and pulled out some brown wood paint and best as he could painted the claw marks away on the desk. The curtains were something else, and Luke had to sit there for a while and nit every last piece back together again.

As Luke began to whip up the yellow stain from the floor he started to hear footsteps coming up heading straight for the office. Here comes Layton! Luke screamed silently and rubbed harder till the stain was finally gone then got up to leave. But then he saw Layton's shadow from just below the door frame. ((In his panic Luke shut himself in the office while he worked.))

Layton muttered something about how he could have swore he left it open before he left downstairs, and began to turn the handle. Luke sweat-dropped. Dear God he was trapped!!

As Layton poked his head in having opened the door, he realized right away the awful smell caused from the cat. But no Luke. Just before Layton came in Luke ducked into the closet and shut himself in.

"My word..." Layton sighed, coming into the room. Luke could hear him walk towards his desk, then he paused and walked towards his window, paused, and walked near the closet, pausing yet again. Luke ASSUMED Layton was looking for the source of the smell but could not find it due to having it already cleaned up.

Luke sat perfectly still, too afraid to move a inch. He could feel his heart thumping really loud, practically jumping into his throat from fear. So loud in fact that he almost thought Layton might hear. Layton began to turn to leave. As he did one of Hershel's coats from in the closet fell down, right on top of a already terrified Luke.

Luke let out a scream and slightly thumped his head on the back wall within the closet.

"Luke come on out." Layton said. His voice sounded annoyed. Not that Luke blamed him.

However Luke was so stiff it took him a second to get up, as he did so Layton called his name again this time angrily.

"Luke."

"I-I-I I'm sorry professor," Luke gasped as he got out and looked at his teacher with regret. "I tried to fix your office back up and I was not going to keep it but I-I-I-!"

"Calm down Luke." Layton said this time more gently, placing a comforting hand on Luke's head and began ruffling his hair. "I think I know what's going on here. As you were coming home from school today you must have found a stray of some kind, and took it here cause you felt sorry for it, most likely because of the rain and storm from outside. But you knew our busy daily activity's keep us from being able to take care of a pet, thus so you figured on taking it in without my knowing. How I'm I doing so far, my boy?"

"Ye-yes...that's right..." Luke sighed looking down at his feet. Once again Layton has been right on the spot. How does he do it sometimes? "I wanted to tell you but..."

"You were not sure if I let you care of it at least till the storm was over." Layton finished. Could Luke keep nothing from this guy? Luke nodded more glumly. "I know you have a way with animals, Luke. Of course I would have let you. If you want something let me know, my boy."

"I ...I am sorry professor...."

"Accepted" Layton chuckled softly.

"I guess I'm in a lot of trouble huh?"

"No. After all you went through today I'd say you been punished enough." Layton looked around again. "So...where is your little friend?"

"In my room. I put him in there to keep him from--" Luke gasped, if the little cat could do this much damage in one room his room must be...."Oh gosh!" Luke ran outta the office and flung his bedroom door open, professor right behind him.

A completely clawed up mess in Luke's room too. Luke's jaw fell, at the even bigger mess in his room. Bed and all was shredded in some parts and his teddy bear was missing an eye.

"My word..." was all Layton could say really.

The next day they got rid of the cat and send it back outside. Wild and free again. Before they did Luke had the pleasure of naming the beast.

"I think "Chaos" suits it well." Luke said to his teacher watching the cat run off into the distance.

"Yes I believe so." Layton agreed. "So are we in agreement no more animals in the house till you're a little older. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Luke smiled, which in return Layton smiled back.

As they went back in Layton headed to his room to do more work while Luke was left to fix his room up. As the professor sat down in his desk his foot stepped on something soft and mushy. Layton did not even have to look down to know what he stepped in.

"It seems little Chaos left me a present." he frowned. "Luke's SO not keeping a animal in here for QUITE a while...."

I don't know if I like this or not. Let me know so I can continue later ok? It will get better! Trust me!

~Trinity


	2. Chapter 2: Camping part 1

I want to thank every last one of you for your nice words from everyone that commented, just so you know you have my sincerest gratitude, more than you'll ever know. It makes me more than happy to continue for all of you guys. Thank you. I really mean it.

I enjoy writing fanfics all the time. And being able to write for people all around is so cool to me. You comments make me happy. I can't wait to see what you think of the next upcoming chapters.

~Trinity

Chapter 2: Camping

It was another quiet evening at Hershel Layton's house. Him and Luke were quietly sitting down at the dining room table eating dinner. Layton was enjoying the nice silent's for a change. Luke was usually talking his head off at this time, talking about stuff that happened at school or on his usual walks around town. But now his mouth was full and Luke could not really get any words out if he wanted to.

After a bit when Luke finally finished his meal he broke the nice silent's. "Professor, have you ever been camping?"

Layton stared back up at his apprentice with a blank face. Where had a question like that come from?

"Well...long ago." Layton answered, biting into his bread, Layton was such a slow eater not at all like Luke. "When I was a young, like you, I used to go with my good friend Claire." a frown passed his face as he thought of his old friend but then continued. "The two of us would go down to the lake and pitch a tent, and spend the night. Oh the fun we had..."

"It sure sounds like it, professor." Luke said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Layton arched a brow. Luke just shrugged, and yet still grinning. "Anyway what made you bring this up all of a sudden?"

"Well..." Luke seemed a little shy to answer for awhile. But then it just seemed to come out of nowhere. "My friends at school say they're going to going to go camping during spring break. I never been camping before, we always check in at the inns when we go somewhere...I don't know. I guess I wanted to try going camping myself for once. It sounds kinda neat."

"Well I'm not as busy with work this week." Layton smiled. "We should go and enjoy a night camping under the stars.

"Huh?" Luke blinked. "You mean it?!"

"Of course, my boy." Layton paused to take a sip of his tea. "With the weather so nice now why not? I'd have quite a few things to teach you as well, besides puzzles. Learning about nature will help you out later on as you get older."

"Yes, diffidently." Luke agreed, kicking his legs back and forth from joy. "This will be so much fun!"

Layton chuckle softly. "Alright then. We will head out first thing in the morning."

Luke did not seem to barely sleep that night, to thrilled to even think about sleep. He spent most of the night gathering stuff meant for camping so he would be ready. In fact when Layton got up the next morning--still in his pajamas by the way--he was quite surprised to see Luke up and dressed, ready to go.

When the professor said first thing in the morning, he did not mean at 5:00 am.

"Could I at least have my morning tea, Luke?" Layton yawned.

Soon they took good old Laytonmobile out as soon as they got a few bags and what not for the trip. As always the professor carried some extra cloths and his traveling trunk--which went with him everywhere. Luke brought cloths as well as his favorite stuffed bear and extra blanket for warmth.

Aside from that the two also brought a little bit of food for the trip. What camping trip would be complete without it? And of course a tent and sleeping bags.

Unknown to the professor and Luke a shadowy figure watched them get into Laytonmobile and start to take off. That person was none other than Don Paolo. Eyes of pure hate watching the two. well mostly watching Layton anyway.

"Get your seatbelt on Luke." the professor told his young assistant, getting into the driver's seat of the car. "It's a long drive to the river."

"Yes, professor." Luke said, hopping into the car with a smile.

"Hmm..." Don Paolo muttered. "Going out into the wilderness, eh Layton?" a evil grin crossed his face. "Now's my chance for revenge then."

Luke dozed off a bit in the car, having stayed up half the night was now starting to get to him. To one point did Layton turn and was about to ask why he had stopped talking. But upon seeing his sleeping apprentice leaning to the side of the car door, he merely smiled warmly and stayed quiet to let him sleep as he continued down the road.

Little did they know of Don Paolo was not too far behind, following the Laytonmobile from the sky in another one of his flying contraptions. Keeping at just the right distance away where Layton could not hear the sounds of his copter from the ground.

Luke woke up as he felt the Laytonmobile come to a halt. Shaking his head slightly to wake himself up, he gazed around at the field of grass, just beyond it was a waterfall falling down a small mountain. Crystal clear water ran down the stream, and into the woods beyond it. Flowers everywhere were abloom, and the sounds of birds chirping was hard to miss. Luke gasped from pure excitement.

"This is the very camping site Claire and I came to every spring, my boy." Layton said from his position still in the driver's seat. "My, unlike myself it does not look like this place has changed at all from memory." he looked at Luke who was eagerly wanting to jump out of the car, and wonder off.

"It's even better than I pictured!" said Luke. "Let's go! Let's go!" Layton laughed, watching Luke open the door and leap outside, running straight for the river.

"Careful not to fall in!" Layton called, getting out of the car more calmly. There was a moment's pause while Layton spent a second taking the supply's out of the car. That is tell a 'splash' sound caught his ears. Layton's eyes widened with fear as he rush down to the river. "LUKE!" he yelled worriedly.

The professor more or less stared down at Luke dumbfounded seeing the boy in his shorts swimming and playing in the water, laughing all the while. It was good weather after all for swimming anyway, he should have known of all people to expect this from someone as young as Luke.

"Huh? Is something wrong professor?" Luke asked, seeing Layton's sweaty expression. Layton made a weak grin and laughed tiredly.

"Oh, nothing." Layton sighed with relief, straitening his top hat which was a little crooked from running.

"Coming in to swim too? Luke asked, splashing around.

"Not yet, Luke. There's still some things that need done. Like setting up camp." Layton turned to leave Luke to play but Luke decided to get out and help anyway. He would come back to swim later.

Setting up camp was something new for Luke all together. Layton had left to gather wood for the camp fire. While he was gone Luke tried to make the tent, but ended up getting the metal bars to keep the tent in the air stuck in his sleeves. By the time Hershel came back Luke was at least five feet off the ground grinning sheepishly at his mentor. He was basically like a puppet with strings.

Afterwards, when Layton showed Luke the right way to make the tent, the two of them took a small hike down the mountain path. Layton had to rest every now and then. Do to his age, compared to Luke the boy could go on like this for days. At least to Layton, he could.

"Come, my boy." Layton said motioning for Luke to follow a certain path.

"What's around here professor?" Luke asked, following obediently behind.

"If I'm correct, it should still be here." Hershel answered, carefully going along the edge of the mountain side, Luke was more or less hanging onto Layton's coat trying his best not to look down. Eyes closed with fear of a fall.

The two soon arrived near the very top of the waterfall. Luke found himself standing from behind the waterfall, watching amazingly at the beautiful view. Looking down he saw the campsite at the very bottom, and the Laytonmobile down below, as well as the woods too. The very tops of the trees could be seen going on for miles.

"Wow! Professor, how long have you known about this place? How did you even know to get up here?" Luke asked. When he got no reply Luke turned to see a large cave behind him. Heck, behind the waterfall itself. While Luke had been off staring Layton went ahead inside the cave it seems.

"Professor..?" Luke hurried inside to find Layton sitting on the ground at the very end of the cave. Green colored moss shined brightly making the entire inside glow. The professor sat there with his hand rubbing a certain part of the smooth rocky walls, whispering something to himself.

Layton must not have heard Luke's call and continued to sit there staring at something on the wall. He only looked back when he began to hear Luke's feet walking up to him from the cave floor.

Layton smiled and scooted over a bit meaning for Luke to go ahead and sit down next to him. When Luke came over and sat next to the professor, he found two letters together on the cave wall. The writing read: "L + C forever."

"What is this?" Luke asked, looking at Layton, who was staring warmly at the writing, almost with a sad face.

"Claire and I..." Layton paused before continuing. "We found this very cave together. By mere luck, one might say. This was...this was our spot."

".....Professor...." the professor usually kept to himself, but on the occasion he reminisced Luke could not help but wonder about Layton's past, and how little he really knew about the guy.

"I was hoping nothing had happened to this place." Layton continued. "I must say I'm quite happy it's still the same. I remember her saying to me once, if we ever came back here if we got lost she'd be here...so I always knew where to find her. Like-wise, she'd come find me too."

--Flash Back--

Rain poured hard at the campsite Claire and Layton had been staying at for the first time. It was strange all of a sudden such nice weather could be turned into something so horrible at the time. Claire and Layton ran for it, trying to find higher ground as the rain storm quickly flooded the camp below.

"Well think of it this way, Hershel" Claire giggled as the two of the headed up into the mountain away from the rising water. "When you asked for a vacation from school, you did agree I would pick the spot for it. Don't go beating yourself up for this mess."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who thought we should park your summer car near the river!" Layton slightly raised his voice to be heard over the howling winds, rain beating into them, making them both soaking wet. "Now it's flooded too!"

"My car needed to be washed anyway!" Claire laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

They soon arrived near the very top of the mountain, even with water covering their faces some how they managed to find the cave and hurried inside. Moss glowing even more brightly cause of night fall. Layton looked out at the crazy weather from the inside of the cave while he and Claire both began to dry off best they could.

"Looks like we're going to be here awhile." Layton said with a frown. With no reply from Claire, Layton turned to see her at the end of the cave using a sharp rock and writing something down on the wall. Layton hurried over and pecked over her shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, as Claire wrote in the letters: " L + C "

Claire looked up at Layton quite mysteriously. "I just figured I'd mark down where we are so in case this ever happens again we can come back and find this place if we ever got lost or it flooded again. It would be our spot if we ever lost sight of one another."

"In that case would it not have been easier to write a X mark?" Layton asked, tilting his head in confusion. Claire blinked, looking at Hershel, then busted out laughing. "What did I say?"

Though Layton did not know it Claire was thinking: 'Some boys can be SO clueless...'

"Oh, Hershel..." Claire smiled. "Sometimes I swear you think too hard."

"What's that mean?"

As the rain outside continued to pour, Claire began to show signs she was getting rather cold, as she sat there alongside Layton rubbing her hands up and down her arms, shivering slightly.

Seeing this, Layton--being a true gentlemen--took off his dried off coat and wrapped it gently around Claire's shoulders. Claire smiled whispering a simple "Thanks." Then suddenly pushed her whole body to Layton's. "But I think your MUCH warmer."

"C-Claire?" Layton stuttered.

Claire seemingly fell asleep in that position at Layton's side.

Layton sighed happily laying his head to Claire's to go to sleep as well.

"This is our spot alright..."Layton said quietly, giving one of Claire's arms a gentle squeeze. "We will always find each other..." as Layton fell asleep Claire opened a single eye and looked at Hershel with a smile. Then followed Layton into the most peaceful sleep they have had since coming here on this trip.

The following morning Claire and Layton looked outside to find a clear sunny day, rain all gone as if it never happened.

Before they left Layton quickly headed back to where Claire had written L + C and right next to it wrote: "Forever" Of course without Claire knowing that he did so.

And due to the car being completely flooded out the two of them found them self's having to walk all the way to London, ironically holding hands.

--End Of Flashback--

"Professor...?" Luke called shaking Layton by the shoulder.

"Huh?" Layton answered, blinking a few times. "Oh, forgive me Luke, I must have spaced out..." Layton looked back out where the entrance of the cave was, seeing the orange colored sky. "Let's get going, my boy. It's getting late."

"Aww..." Luke said disappointed. "I think it's cool up here!"

"We need get to set up a campfire and make a nice dinner. It will be even better. What do you say?"

"Okay..."

As they got back to camp, they were unaware of a smiling Don Paolo watching them from the shadows of the trees. Rubbing his finger on a red button on a control in his hands. A obvious sign of a trap if there ever was one.

He watch Layton and Luke carefully.

The two were now getting ready by starting a fire and cooking some food.

"Just wait until night, Layton you fool." Don Paolo sneered. "I'll have a little present for you for old time's sake....you'll pay for taking her from me! Pay with your life"

End of chapter two!! TA-DA!

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask OK? I'll have plenty of things to say...your comments are VERY welcome, please? Thanks. See you next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Camping part 2

Forgive the wait everyone BTW. I am nowhere NEAR a computer on the weekends so the only way you are gonna get a new chapter is during the week so keep up the comments, cause I really need support to keep this story going amongst my busy life. Enjoy chap 3

~Trinity

Chapter 3: Camping part 2

"So what do you think of camping, my boy?" Layton asked as the two sat down around the camp fire. Layton himself was drinking tea, while Luke sat looking up at the stars in the sky.

"It's the best!" Luke replied. "Thanks for showing me around the woods and that cave, professor! It was amazing!"

"It was my pleasure, Luke." Layton smiled, taking another sip of his tea. "Besides that, it was nice taking a spin down memory lane...perhaps it can happen again sometime."

"Yeah..." Luke said, covering his mouth to a oncoming yawn.

"It's late I see..." Layton chuckled. "Why don't you go in the tent and get some shut eye, my boy."

"Wait professor...could I first try one of those Smores?"

"They say sweets will give you nightmares, Luke."

"Nah!" Luke laughed. "Please? Just one..?"

"I suppose just one. Otherwise I fear you my never go to sleep." the professor sighed, taking out the marshmallows and chocolate. Obviously he did not want Luke to become TOO hyper, as most children do when consuming sweets.

Together with Layton, the two sat there enjoying the nice peaceful night air, unaware of Don Paolo still watching them with his hateful stare, though waiting calmly to make his move. "Soon..." he whispered. "I just got to wait for the right moment."

Luke yawned again, having finished a Smore. The professor took one look at him and told him to go get some sleep now. "I shall be going to sleep myself soon too, Luke."

"Okay, I'll move over then to make room." Luke said sleepily, heading inside the tent, sneakily carrying a extra Smore with him, unknown to Layton.

"No, my boy, that's quite alright," Layton called back, laying down on the grass next to the camp fire. "I prefer to sleep under the stars for a change..."

"Cool!" Luke grinned. "A whole tent to myself!"

Layton laughed, leaving his hat on and in a pillow like position as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Night, professor..."

It could not have been even twenty minutes into the night since professor and Luke went to sleep. Taking his chance Don Paolo pressed the trigger in his hands which activated a smoke screen that filled the camp with a loud disturbing bang!

Layton awoke with a jolt, feeling something grasp around his ankles tightly from the ground. First since telling him of the smoke filling the site. The campfire was out and Luke appeared to notice the banging sound and was tumbling to get out of the tent. But as he tried to exit the tent it collapsed, metal stakes jabbing into all the exits of the tent trapping Luke inside.

"Professor!!" Luke wailed, bashing his fists helplessly trying to get out.

Attempting to sit up and go to Luke, Layton just ended up falling on his face, not only was he dizzy from just waking up but whatever had a hold of his ankles made it impossible to stand.

Looking down towards his feet he saw a metal chain on both of his ankles. By the looks of things it must have came from underneath the ground. Attached to the chain was a five ton iron ball, kinda like those they used to keep prisoners in line at jail.

Layton knew after that what was going on, he knew who had followed them out here. And low and behold if he did not hear Don Paolo's sinister laugh as he came outta the bushes grinning proudly.

"Well, nice to see you too, old friend." Don Paolo sneered, seeing Layton's glare. "I told you long ago I'd be back did I not!? Now you're at my mercy."

"What are you planning now?" Layton asked, trying to wiggle free of his chains Sadly he was gonna need something stronger to break the chains if he planned to get free. It did not take long as Don Paolo looked over at the river, meaning for Layton to follow his gaze. Layton's eyes widened as he realized what Paolo was about to do.

"I hope you like sleeping with the fishes old friend." he chuckled evilly, then looked over at the tent seeing the still struggling Luke. "And as for your bratty assistant..."

"If you harm him--" Layton began voice raised in anger. Suddenly Don Paolo pushed the button on his controller again. The iron ball began to roll, dragging Layton with it getting ready to fall in the deep river along with the professor. Layton made a effort to grip the ground and pull himself away but it was no use as down into the river he went, Don Paolo's laughter echoing as the iron ball dragged him to the bottom of the river.

Don Paolo as well as Luke--through a small hole the boy had made in the tent-- watched as small bits of air bubbles came to the surface of the water, but no Layton. Luke only screamed as the last of the bubbles from under the water vanished and only Layton's top hat surfaced.

"NOOO!" Luke cried, trying even harder to get free. Don Paolo laughed victoriously.

Don Paolo walked over, tearing the top of the tent to let Luke poke his head out. Luke had tears in his eyes looking up at Paolo hatefully. "Oh, don't give me that look, brat." Don Paolo grinned. "You don't know what he did to me back then. In my opinion he got what he had coming to him."

"YOU MONSTER!" Luke screamed. "If anyone deserves a horrible fate it's you!"

"Want to join him eh? I'll be happy to assist." Don Paolo frowned, reaching down to grab Luke.

Acting quickly Luke threw his Smore from in the tent into Don Paolo's open mouth. Paolo gasped and backed away. Luke knew from past experience dealing with this guy was that Don Paolo REALLY hated sweets. And while Paolo was busy hacking up the Smore Luke jumped free of the tent and ran for the woods to hide.

He did not know what to do about Hershel but if he did not get away now none of them would survive. "Blasted sweets!" Paolo growled, turning to look where Luke went.

Seeing nothing but trees, only one thing crossed Don Paolo's mind. The kid would get lost in there, that meant...no he had to find Luke and make sure that the boy did not escape. Glancing one last time before going into the wood to hunt down Luke he looked back at the spot where Layton's top hat was still floating.

"So long Hershel Layton." he spat. "Don't worry you're assistant will soon join you as well." With that he took off into the woods.

Little did Don Paolo OR Luke know, under the hat was a straw-like plant, slowly sucking the air from near the top of the hat. Down on the other end of the straw plant was Layton, gathering as much air as he could while at the same time using the rocks from the bottom of the river and bashing them into the chains connecting to the iron ball.

((I don't remember what that plant is called, sorry...))

It might take him awhile but it was the only chance he had, and could only prey Luke had gotten away.

Luke ran blindly though the forest, at the moment he did not really care where he was going. All that mattered was that he escaped from Don Paolo. Tears still running down his cheeks as the thought of Layton being dead...

"He can't be!" Luke told himself. "Please...please let everything be alright!"

"Where are you brat!?"

Luke came to a shaky halt. Don Paolo sounded close. If he did not hide now he was going to be caught.

Paolo jumped from the bushes and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard him around here..." he muttered angrily walking around slowly taking in every last detail of his surroundings as much as he could.

Luke sat quietly under a random hallow tree, hands covering his mouth as if he did not trust himself to keep quiet. Fear gripping him like death. He was so terrified Don Paolo would notice him. He could hear Paolo's footsteps growing closer. Meanwhile Luke was trying not to breath so hard, which was harder than it looked.

'What do I do?' he thought to himself.

All of a sudden Don Paolo banged his fist on the hallow tree Luke was directly underneath. Luke's eyes widened and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. And somehow managed to keep quiet. However Don Paolo did not seem to hit that tree cause he thought Luke was there, it was just from anger because he could not find him.

"Stupid kid." Don Paolo growled. "I can't spend all night chasing it!"

Don Paolo's footsteps began to finally go away, till Luke was SURE he was by himself. But even then Luke was too afraid to move an inch. He might have been free of Paolo, but he really was not 'Out of the woods' just yet. In fact, after all that running Luke then realized...he was lost.

And it was still pitch black out. Even if he did find his way back to camp, how would he get home? If Layton had drowned...Luke moaned, putting his head between his knees, and hugging himself hard. He can't quit now. He had to get somewhere safer NOW.

There was one place he could go but...

"I'll keep going..." Luke vowed, slowly getting up whipping the tears from his eyes. "Maybe I....yes! That's it! Professor can't be dead! I know where I hafta go!" With that said Luke began to search for a familiar path. "Please be there." he said aloud.

Layton banged countless time on the chains with a few large rocks. If not for the amount of air he was getting though the straw-plant to keep him alive Layton would have drowned long ago.

Finally the chains made a cracking sound busting apart allowing his escape. Layton swam up, breaking surface within seconds. Gasping and coughing for breath as he did so. Though even after all that Hershel re-grabbed his top hat and swam shakily to land.

Breathing heavily, Layton looked around at the campsite. With the smokescreen cleared up the camp looked like a disaster, and with no sign of Don Paolo or Luke.

Pulling himself outta the water, Layton opened his mouth calling his apprentice's name over and over. If anything happened to that kid Layton would never forgive himself. And he promised to always look after him, since his REAL parents were no longer around to be with him.

To no avail did he get a reply from Luke. Layton turned hearing something coming out of the bushes. Too big to be Luke. It could only be--

"Don Paolo!" Layton snapped, seeing the mad genius coming out and--most likely-- heading for his flying contraption. However when hearing Layton's angered voice he practically jumped a good meter off the ground.

"Not possible! How are you still alive?!" he gasped. The professor did not answer Don. Instead, he dashed over to him and grabbed Paolo by the shoulders and slammed him up to a tree, making even the great Don Paolo quake with fear, as he never once saw Layton so mad!

"I'm only gonna ask this once." Layton said as calmly as he could. "And you better give me an answer or so help me..." It was late and Hershel was tired and wet. Being a gentlemen right now, really was the farthest thing from his mind.

"A-ask away..." Don Paolo gulped.

"Where's Luke? What have you done with him?"

"I lost the brat--kid--in the forest." Don Paolo spat out. "I have not been able to find him since then! I assure you I don't know where he went. I gave up looking!"

Layton let go of Don Paolo letting him drop to the ground. With not but a tip of his hat, Layton took off within the forest after his lost apprentice. Don Paolo got up brushing himself off.

"Sparing me was a mistake, Layton." he chuckled. "I'll be back for you both again soon. One day I WILL have my revenge on you!" With that said, taking his chances to get out of there, Don Paolo got into his flying contraption and took off.

Hershel knew the man would be back. But for now...

A hard rain shower seemed to come outta nowhere. Who knew such a nice night could go so wrong? Layton put his arm over his eyes to help him see as best as he could through the rain. "Luke..." he panted, running even faster. "Luke...I've got to find him."

//Hershel...//

Layton came to a stop, and looked around confused. "Who's there?" he asked softly. It was not Luke, that's for sure. Luke usually called him 'Professor' 'sir' or even every once and a while 'Professor Layton', but never his last name.

Aside from that the voice sounded female.

//Remember...promise...//

"That voice..." the professor grid his teeth, looking around even more urgently. "Claire! Is that you?! Claire!?"

//Remember...// the echoing voice repeated. //Hershel...//

The voice seemed to disappear into nothingness, leaving Layton to listen to the sounds of the falling rain. A pained look on his face. Heartbreaking silent's. He stood there, thinking for a moment. A strange instinct taking over.

"Promise..." Hershel repeated, looking down at his feet. "Claire..." Thinking back on his memory's, Layton's eyes snapped open, head shooting back up. "...I think I understand now." Layton said taking off this time...for the waterfall.

Harsh winds blew as rain continued to pour. Luke could barely see where he was going if at all. He wiped his eyes many times to clear his vision. Blurry from lack of sleep and rain water. If Luke did not make it up the mountain slope he was on he was done for.

He made soft groans, feeling a sense of loneliness. Thoughts racing between memory's of his mother and...the professor...Luke had no memory of his real father. To him the only family he ever knew was his mom and Layton.

For a split second Luke was staring to lose hope...caught between thoughts of just stopping or collapsing. Whichever came first.

Then a glimmer of light caught his weak gaze, just up ahead, a woman, staring at Luke with warm eyes. Luke looked up with half open eyes, completely surprised. No one he knew. And it was hard to see any real detail on her other than she had long brown wavy-like hair and reading glasses.

She sure was pretty, whoever she was.

She looked at Luke with a small smile and began to walk away up the mountains side without a word.

"W-wait a minute! Come back!" Luke called, trying even harder to push himself forward after the woman. Holding out a shaking hand. "Please! Wait..!"

Layton slipped and skidded a bit walking up the slope. Breathing mostly through his nose, trying to conserve energy best he could, as he put two and two together.

"Yes. I remember now. Claire." he said to himself. "The promise. Luke remembered it too. If he knows it or not. There's only one place he would go." Layton spoke strongly. "I'm sure of it! He has to...he has to be there! I know he is!"

Layton reached the back-side of the waterfall, looking into the pitch black cave. This was it.

As he walked inside he spotted almost instantly a small boy laying on the cave floor. Luke. For a split second Layton feared the worst as he came further into the cave. But then he saw the boy's chest rising softly and falling softly he knew Luke was alright. Merely sleeping.

"Thank heavens..." Layton sighed hand over his heart, walking more calmly in.

Then there it was. The same image of that woman. Layton came to a dead stop, staring at the lady as she was directly at Luke's side. Ghostly see though hands brushing hairs out of Luke's face. Then she looked up at Hershel with a smile.

"Claire..." Layton said, voice barely above a whisper.

//Such a beautiful child...// she said with a chuckle, looking back down at Luke, staring down at him with a motherly smile.

Layton was caught between tears and running up to her with a long missed hug. But he could not. He just stood there, too mesmerized to move. Like all of time had stopped right before his eyes. "C-...Claire...."

//Take care of him, Hershel.// she said looking back up at the professor. //I can tell he means a lot to you. As I do you.//

"M-mm-Mommy...." Luke said voice muffled by sleep. Luke could sense Claire but was mistaking her for his real mom. In a way it broke Layton's heart. Claire notices this and gently ruffles Luke's hair a bit, as it seems to put Luke back into a calming sleep.

//Thank you, Layton.// she said. //I could not have asked for a better person than you. I'm glad to have fallen in love with you.// As if saying her final peace, Claire then vanished. Leaving Layton alone with Luke.

Then next morning provided a pretty sunny day. Luke woke up on the cave ground, feeling the professor's coat over his tiny body. As he lay there a little longer eyes shifting he soon spotted Layton sitting right in front of him back turned looking at the sun shining in from outside.

"Are you ready to head home now, my boy?" Layton asked hearing Luke stir.

For a moment Luke thought he might be dreaming, but as reality sunk in, Luke opened his mouth wide happiness written all over his face upon seeing the professor alive and well.

"Professor!!" Luke cheered, getting up. Layton turned around just in time having Luke bash into his chest hugging Hershel hard. Luke buried his face into the professor's chest.

"I'm glad to see you too." Layton chuckled. "Let's go home shall we?"

"Could we come back again sometime..?" Luke asked tiredly.

"But of course, my boy." with that Layton helped Luke to his feet as the two of them left back for camp, and to the Laytonmobile. None of them asked about what happened to Don Paolo. They knew he'd be back. Best to leave now and rest and recover back in London where it was safer.

Luckily the rain from last night was not nearly as bad back the last time professor had come down here and they were able to drive back home.

Even though Layton never told Luke about what ALL had happen last night. He could only hope maybe, those memory's....that vision/ ghost of Claire....maybe someday that will happen again too. Till then. He had one more promise to keep.

I have NO IDEA what happened or Where Luke's real parent's are in the game. I'm pretty sure there alive, but in this story there not. And I'll explain why in a later chapter someday. Till then Tell me what you think and I'll see you real soon! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Villa Kidnappings part 1

Ahh, I try to get this one done as fast as I could, forgive me if it seems not detailed enough. Weekends fast approaching, and I won't be around to work on this. BTW: For all of you guy's that don't know who Claire is I'll explain:

Claire was Layton's High School Sweetheart. She loved him, he loved her. And Claire was the first person Layton ever told about he wanted to become a professor. Knowing this Claire gave Layton his top hat. ((That's where Layton got the hat was from Claire)) And it's also the reason Don Paolo is out for revenge, cause Don Paolo Loved Claire and he witnessed Layton being kissed by Claire, so he figured Layton was "taking" Claire from him. However one day Claire was trying out a time machine and it blew up and killed her. That's way Claire is dead. And this was LONG before Layton met Luke. At least that's what I know from the 3rd game.

~Trinity

Chapter 4: Villa Kidnappings part 1

It was one Saturday morning Layton got up to find his apprentice missing. Finding it too early for the boy to go outside, Layton knew for fact he was somewhere in the house. For a while there he was clueless to where he went. He looked in the kitchen, Luke's bedroom, and the living room. Nothing.

As the professor headed back to his study to look around one more time he heard a thumping sound coming from the attic. Dust from the cracks of the attic floor sprinkled down, a sure sign somebody was up there walking around. Most likely Luke.

Arching a brow, Layton headed upstairs for the attic.

Opening the hatch to the top floor Layton had to duck back down as a book came flying at him. Alarmed by this he popped his head back up and looked around as though he was under attack. Then there was Luke. He was up on the top of a random book shelf in the attic, on a ladder going through books and tossing them over his shoulder. If not books he was looking a bit through some boxes.

"What are you looking for, my boy?" Layton asked pulling himself all the way into the attic. Hershel's voice scared Luke and he nearly fell backwards off the ladder. Seeing that made Layton rush over and grab the shakily ladder to steady it for the boy. "Careful now."

"I-I-I'm sorry professor." Luke gulped, wiping dust off a few boxes while he was still up there. "I was hoping to find some files of all your old adventures...You know...learn more about you."

"I had most of my adventures shared with you. The only ones up here are just old pictures of my high school days." Layton chuckled, still holding onto the ladder for Luke.

"Well...yeah..." Luke sighed. "Did not mean to come up here, it's just...I realized how little I really know about you. Guess I'm a little too curious for my own good. Sorry sir..."

"There nothing wrong with that. You could have just asked me." Layton continued. "I'll be happy to tell you about it." he said with a smile.

"That sounds better..." Luke laughed. "Then I can get down from this ladder."

Luke took a minute to put a few boxes back in place, as he did a small photo fell from the top of one and landed on Luke's face. It REALLY must have been old, as it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Luke made a bad mistake and accidently sniffed. Nose twitching as he opened his mouth breathing in and out funny. Layton knew that look on Luke's face. He was about to--

"Ah-CHOO!" Luke sneezed, losing his grip on the ladder fall backwards into Layton, who at this point stepped back a bit and caught Luke before falling backwards himself onto his back taking Luke with him. The two lay there stunned for a sec photo landing softly on Luke's chest.

"Bless you, my boy..." Layton said dizzily trying to adjust his crooked top hat.

"Thanks..." Luke sniffed, rubbing his nose a bit as he got up.

((Aw, how cute would that scene have been if I could draw them? Sadly, I can't draw Luke or Layton very well...but you can just see something like that happening could you not? ^.^ ))

As Layton began to get up Luke looked at the photo that had fell on him. In the photo was picture of Layton with a red hat on, standing beside a woman. Luke's eyes widened when he saw her. 'This looks like...that lady I saw at the campsite!' Luke thought to himself. "Professor...who's this..?" he asked showing it to Layton pointing at the woman.

"Ah, that's the one I was telling you about. Claire." Layton smiled. "Oh?"

"What is it?" Luke asked seeing Layton look more closely at the photo.

"Well if it isn't the Villa." the professor said warmly, pointing at the background, which showed a big with building. Looked like a palace of some kind to Luke. Very pretty flowers all around it. "How very fascinating. I just received a letter from there just today."

"A letter? From who..?"

"Well the person who owns the Villa of course. If I remember correctly Claire and a good friend of hers spent many a day in that summer home together. Yes in fact this very photo is the one Claire's friend took of us when she took me down to the Villa for the first time."

"What was the letter about?"

"I did not read it yet. I only recognized the address. I went looking for you after I got it in the mail this morning. Care to come with me and see what it's all about then?"

"Yeah!" Luke said happily, following the professor back downstairs. This made Luke think to himself a little though...If that girl was the same one he saw on the mountain that day...Nah. He would bring it up with the professor some other day. Not now though.

In the living room Layton and Luke sat down on the sofa as Layton read the letter aloud. It read:

"Dear Hershel Layton,

I understand of your heroic discoveries over the past years as of the puzzles you have done to put yourself in the paper many times, and we are requiring your assistance. There has been a few mishaps. And I won't lie to you, Layton. By mishaps I mean kidnappings, at the Villa. A lot has changed since last you and Claire saw it. I'll explain more if you come. As a person and a friend we need your help. Please come as soon as you can.

We hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Mimi "

"Mimi..?" Luke blinked. "Is that your old friend?"

"Ah yes that's her alright." Layton made a sudden frown. "I wonder what could have happened..? Who knew there was kidnappings in such a quiet place. We best gather our things and check into it, right?"

"Right professor!" Luke nodded.

The trip itself did take quite a long time. At least three hours by car to the Villa. On the road Layton studied the note rather carefully. Kidnapping did seem rather serious but...for an important matter she sure still spoke rather formally. Of course that might have been the person Mimi turned out to be. After all Layton had not seen her for years now.

He even began to wonder...did Mimi even know about Claire..? Did she not know Claire had died?

"Professor..?" Luke spoke up as he watched Layton's rather sour face.

"Yes Luke?" Layton replied, not once taking his eyes of the road.

"I was wondering, when she mentioned the 'kidnappings', who do you think is getting kidnapped? I mean...just how many people live at that Villa? You think whoever was doing was looking for something in particular."

"I was thinking the same thing. For the most part most kidnappers have a motive. I guess this has something to do since I last saw the place like the letter says. Whatever is happening there is might be what's causing this disturbance in the first place. Though we can't be sure till we get there..."

As soon as they got to the Villa they were greeted almost as soon as they got out of the Laytonmobile by Mimi. Running up to from the path to the Villa and coming to Layton and giving him a friendly hand shake. She wore a long greenish blue silky Kimono with golden yellow trim, and short black hair and matching black eyes.

She looked just as Layton remembered her.

"Welcome, Hershel. Glad you could make it." Mimi smiled. "You look well."

"As do you Mimi." Layton said, tipping his hat. When Luke got out of the car and came over Mimi stared at the boy with big widened eyes, then looked from Luke to Layton in shock. "Whatever is the matter?" Layton asked.

"Hershel!" Mimi gasped, thrill in her voice. "When did this happen?! Oh I knew you and Claire had been dating but you decided to take it one step further I see!" Layton and Luke exchanged blank stares just now realizing what Mimi was taking about. "Oh, he looks just like you Layton!"

With that said Mimi kneeled down eye level with Luke and began pinching Luke's cheeks hard, making Luke squirm.

"H-he's not my child, Mimi." Layton said, though could not help but grin watching Mimi mess with Luke playfully. "But I am looking out for him as a guardian and as a mentor." Layton was not sure if it was his place to call himself a parent just yet. It seemed too soon to him.

"Oh what happened to his real par--" Mimi stopped herself. "Never mind. I guess there are many reasons. I don't want to bring up a sore subject or anything." Mimi cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway we have plenty of time for discussing later. I guessing you are staying for dinner I presume?"

"We shall not leave till the matter at hand is figured out and solved, Lady Mimi." Layton said taking a bow.

"Oh Layton..." Mimi laughed, showing them up the path to the Villa. "Still a graceful gentlemen as always I see..."

Luke rubbed his cheeks slightly glaring at Mimi. As nice as she was that rather hurt. When they arrived at the door to the Villa at the top of the door it read: Oceanside Orphanage. Layton could never recall this place being a place for so many kids so that must have meant...

"Taking up a job helping homeless kids?" Layton looked at Mimi with a smile. "I never thought of you doing such a great task all the way out here." (Another reason why the trip to the Villa took so long cause it was all the way down next to the ocean) "You're not doing this by yourself are you?"

"No course not." Mimi laughed. "I'd never be able to sleep a nights wink if I had to take care of EVERY last kid here by myself."

As the door to the Villa opened, almost instantly did Layton and Luke find children running around the main lobby playing. Fancy hall ways, rich with gray colored marble flooring and works of art hanging up on the white walls. This is the kind of place royalty would be proud to live in.

A few small kids younger than Luke ran up to him and began tugging on his blue sweater. "Umm...h-hello." Luke greeted the kids.

"Are you new here too?" one kid asked.

"How long are you staying?" asked another.

"Did you mommy and daddy not want you anymore too?"

"Well I uh..." Luke was not sure how to answer that last one.

"Children!" Mimi yelped. "That's not polite to ask questions like that! Young Luke and Master Layton are our guests. They are just coming to help find the rest of the others."

"OHHH?!" The kids said at once gathering around Layton and Luke. "Do you know where there at?!"

"Not as of yet." Layton answered honestly. "But don't worry this case is as good as solved."

The kids seemed to take Layton's word for it and rushed down the halls and out of sight. Most likely to play. Sighing deeply Mimi turned and looked at Luke and Layton sadly. "I sorry about that..."

"No need to be sorry Mimi." Layton said. "Kids will be kids."

"You must be the detective." came another voice. Layton turned around to see two more men and another woman walking up to them. The second woman had long blue hair in a pony-tail and a white dress and blue top. One of the men wore a white tux and short black hair and tanned skin. And the other man had blond messy hair and wore blue overalls white shirt and brown gloves, there was also a layer of dirt on the ends of his pants.

"I'm not detective." Layton chuckled. "But I have been mistaken for one on more than one occasion."

"Oh sorry about that sir." the man in the white tux sighed. "I thought Mimi would be hiring 'professional' help. The names Will. I'm first watch to looking after the kids here and I'm also the head chief."

"I'm Jake." said the man in the overalls, holding up a shovel behind his head. "I'm the grounds keeper and gardener. I did a pretty good job with these flowers up in front did I not?"

"Oh, Jake, be quiet!" said the blue haired lady, glaring at Jake. "Nobody wants to hear it, outta you!" she turned and looked at Layton, who seemed surprised at her tone. "Ehem...I'm Rose. " she said giving a bow to Layton. "It's nice to meet you. I'm the maid and second watch after the kids."

"Nice to meet you too." Layton said nicely. "I'm professor Hershel Layton and this is my assistant Luke."

"Yep this is the whole gang." Mimi smiled. "And I'm the caretaker and owner of the Villa itself."

"You have made a good life for yourself Mimi." Layton commented. "It seems you like it here very much."

"I do." Mimi agreed. "Children mean a lot to me..." as she said that she looked over at Luke who ducked behind the professor. Which only made Mimi giggle. "Come. My friends here will show you around the Villa. Afterwards we shall discuss over dinner about the kidnappings. Sound fair?"

"Yes of course." Layton said, motioning for Luke to follow as they were beginning to be lead down the halls of the home.

For the record! Jake, Mimi, Rose, and Will are my made up characters!! I DO own them! Nothing else! Ummm this gets more better in the next chapter so stay tuned. RR~ cause guess what surprises I have for ya next??? Somebody's gonna get in trouble! Mahahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5: Villa Kidnappings part 2

Whew Just got this one done just in time for the weekend enjoy!

~Trinity

Chapter 5: Villa Kidnappings part 2

The Villa seemed even bigger from the inside, like one of those fancy malls. Luke stayed close to Layton's side the entire time of the tour. Not that he was afraid of getting lost or anything but Mimi gave him the creeps. But Layton told Luke that's just how Mimi was.

The dining room was no different to the rest of the house, chandeliers hung from the ceiling in a nice pattern. There had to be over twenty bedrooms within the hallways, and Luke did not even want to count all the bathrooms. It was like a maze.

"It must be easy to lose track of the children in a place such as this..." Layton said to Mimi, looking at a few paintings on the walls that he passed.

"Yes..." Mimi agreed nodding her head. "Even with the four of us working together."

"Hmm..." was all Layton could say.

"Follow me next!" Jake called heading out though a glass door. " I'll show you around the gardens and such...." Rose--who was standing next to Mimi-- made a huff. "Rose wanna come joining us?" Jake asked looking at Rose with a frown.

"You know I don't!" Rose shouted, as Layton and Luke walked passed Rose quietly. Rose looked like she wanted to shout something else at Jake but when she turned on her heel she accidently bumped into Luke. "Watch it!" Rose snapped, marching past Mimi and heading deeper inside the Villa.

Luke stood there blinking a few times. Not sure what he did wrong, then looked up at the professor.

"It's alright, Luke." Layton said gently. "You did nothing wrong."

"Forgive Rose." Mimi cut in. "Her and Jake have been at each other's throats for quite a while. She's stressed a bit."

"No trouble at all." Layton smiled. But Luke only crossed his arms, glaring at where Rose had left from as Jake lead the two out into the fields.

The gardens were quite beautiful. Long fields of many of colored flowers spread out in a pattern all over. There even was a small vegetable patch further down the path they took.

Wide open fields even further down towards the beach as well. Luke could barely see where he was going amongst the tall grass. At one point even tripping on a rock and falling on his belly. And when Layton looked around it was as if Luke disappeared, the grass really needed to be cut...

Luke looked further down seeing a white and black lighthouse, just over a few large rocks over the water. "Wow that's cool!" Luke said pointing at it.

"Ah yes the lighthouse..." Jake smiled, crossing his arms to his chest. "That place is pretty much abandoned during most of the time. "Nobody really goes out there unless it's to change the light at the top for the oncoming boats."

"Can we go see the inside?" Luke asked. "I've never been inside lighthouse before!"

"Well I don't see why not." Jake laughed seeing the thrilled look on Luke's face getting bigger. As the three walked up for the lighthouse, Layton looked at Jake.

"How often would you say the light bulb at the top needs changing?" asked the professor.

"Well, not very often." Jake said. "Mostly needs changed when a lightning strikes. Cause the blast always short circlets it out. Of course Will is always the one going out there to change them so it's always best to ask him." Just as they reached the sand and were about to head up the rocky path Will was just coming out and heading right for them. "Oh speak of the devil, here's Will now!"

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing out here..?" Will asked with a small smile.

"I was just coming out with these two to show them the lighthouse."

"I would strongly advise that you did not." Will said seriously. "The floors to the light house are rather unstable right now. I been trying to work on fixing them for a while now. Stay out."

"Well fine then." Jake sighed, looking back down at Luke. "Sorry fella, we are gonna have to postpone that trip to the lighthouse for a while."

"Nah, it's okay." Luke shrugged.

"It's starting to get late anyway." Will continued, smiling big. "And I need to start preparing dinner for everyone. I hope there was no trouble."

"No trouble at all." Layton said.

"By the way," Will said to Layton. "How long do you think it will take you to solve this case? Are you planning on spending the night? If so I'll let Rose know so she can arrange the rooms for you."

"Yes. It does seem like we might be staying overnight."

Back at the Villa Layton and Mimi sat down in the main part of the living room to talk while dinner was being made. Layton told Luke to ask the children of the Villa nearby if they knew anything about the kidnappings, while he talked. Luke agreed naturally and took off down a hall.

Layton could not avoid it any longer. He needed to know from Mimi if she already knew about Claire. About what happened to her back then...

"Listen...about Claire..." Layton began, trying to find away to say it as gently as possible. "I....the reason she did not come with me was because--"

"You don't have to say it, Hershel." Mimi spoke up sadly. "I know..."

"Y-you mean you heard about the...?"

"Explosion? Yes..." Mimi looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs a bit. "I called her family one day and asked why she had not come down to the Villa a while, back and that's when I heard..."

"Forgive me, Mimi...I must have started out so long wanting to tell you... but I could not."

Mimi merely shook her head. "No. It's fine...she was a good friend. I only wish there was something I could have done to save her that day. After finding out...I needed to find a way to get my mind off the matter...so I made the Villa into a place for homeless children. Anything to get rid of the memory's of this place as how it was...I....I could not bare it."

"I understand..." Layton frowned.

"If there was another up-side to this Villa orphanage it was that I met Jake, Will, and Rose. They helped me make this entire idea possible." Mimi went on. "It's strange though...ever since the first kidnapping began things around here had changed. Rose used to love the children here. On the night of the first kidnapping...the day afterwards she...just was not the same. Every time she even sees a kid she'll glare at them and tell them to back off..."

"Maybe she got attached to the first kid that vanished. It IS children that have gone missing is it not..?"

"Well yes...I guess that would make since. She could have not wanted to go soft again and let something like that happen again and she would not be prepared for it..."

"What about the relationship of Rose, Will, and Jake?" Layton added. "It seems to me that they don't get along very well."

"It did not always used to be like that either." Mimi sighed. "To be honest I'm not so sure myself. Jake and Rose used to get along great. Just as friends, cause Will and Rose are going to get married soon I heard. But ever since the first kidnapping happened, Rose has been watching Jake like a hawk. Will seems to know something about it but I never asked him."

"One more question for now." Layton spoke softly. Mimi nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Just how many children have been taken since this all began..?"

"There was all together 50. Now since this all started happening now we only got 20." Layton's eyes widened.

"Thirty abductions!?" Layton gasped.

"Not so loud!" Mimi hissed. "I've had to work like crazy to keep the kids calm."

"Why did you not inform the cops about this sooner?" Layton pressed on.

"It was Will's idea. He said a matter such as this would cause a stir to the people of London too. We'd never know a moments peace. If the public knew. And...the Orphanage would most likely e shut down."

"Hmmm..." Layton muttered, crossing his arms.

Luke went around for quite a while asking the remaining kids around the Villa. None of them knew much about it either. To a point did he stop upon hearing arguing voices from around the corner of a certain hall.

"That sounds like Jake and Rose..." Luke said quietly to himself, peeking around the corner at the two.

"I mean it, Jake." Rose began. "If you know ANYTHING about the kidnapping you better let me know RIGHT now!"

"I thought I made the case clear when you and Will came back from the lighthouse that day! Why don't YOU tell me what you know! I can bet more than anything that you are the one that knows more about it than me! Especially Will!"

"You leave him outta this!" Rose barked. "Your just jealous because I'm marrying him!"

"Not a chance!" Jake glared. "That's got nothing to do with it and you know it!"

With that said Rose turned to leave, heading straight for Luke, bumping into him yet again. "YOU!" Rose growled. "What do you want?"

"I--uh...got a little lost. Sorry." Luke lied.

"Would you like me to take you back to Layton?" Rose asked a little bit more nicely.

"No that's OK!" Luke said quickly. "I want to explore around here some more." Luke took off down a separate hallway away from Rose as much as he could. He would tell Hershel about this later. He wanted to investigate little bit more on his own for now.

His wondering soon took him outside, where he found a shack just behind the Villa. Since Jake was the grounds keeper it was likely his shack where he kept all his tools for the gardening. It was fairly dark out by this time so seeing any good detail on anything out here was next to impossible. Luke sighed. It was best to get back to Layton now and report in what he had learned.

As Luke turned to leave the boy suddenly heard the sounds of somebody walking through the tall grass up ahead of him. Luke gulped and back up behind a hedge outta sight of the strange person. Whoever it was kept VERY quiet, making his way up to the shack and going to open the door peeking inside.

Luke leaned forward slightly to get a better look but could not. The person was well covered up by the darkness, doing a good job of staying outta the light shinning out from the Villa's nearby windows. Getting more bold Luke edged even closer as far as the hedge would allow his cover and stepped even more closer.

The shack appeared locked. And whoever was opening it had the keys. But that meant...

CLANG!

Luke's foot hit a metal bucket with a shovel in it, making the person look up at a now terrified Luke. Luke grid his teeth backing away slowly. Whoever it was did not make a move to grab Luke merely looked at him. Luke was standing in the light of the windows which meant, the person could see Luke but Luke could not see them.

Taking his chance Luke turned and made a run for it. Not once stopping to look back. Till he reached the safety of the Villa.

Luke ran and ran even once he got back inside head bashing into something soft and making him crash onto his back end.

"My word." came Layton's voice. Luke looked up seeing Layton extending his hand to help him back to his feet. "What's the matter, my boy? You look upset."

"I-I saw the kidnapper! I'm sure of it!" Luke panted, outta breath from the run. "H-he was behind the Villa!"

"Really?!" Mimi gasped. "Here?! Now?!"

With that said Layton took off into a run and headed for the back of the house again, Luke followed behind his teacher of course. When they got there not soul was to be found. Person must have high-tailed it outta there the moment he had a chance.

"But--but I could have sworn..." Luke muttered. Hershel put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"No I do believe you saw something, my boy." Layton said checking the area for clues. But found nothing. "Tell me all about it when we get back inside, Luke."

Luke told Layton everything that he found out since he left. He even mentioned the fight Rose and Jake got into and the person having the keys to the shack. Layton put a hand to his chin taking in each detail. And also rethinking about what he had learned from Mimi as well.

"Have you come up with something professor...?" Luke asked seeing his teachers quite serious look.

"I have a theory...but I need more clues to put this right. A big enough clue to help me out." Layton answered after about five seconds. "If I'm right about this, Luke, this case will be solved by tonight and will be able to get back all the missing children."

"You really think so?" Mimi said thrill in her voice.

Layton turned looking at Mimi with a smile. "Yes. But--"

"Dinners ready!" called Rose, all the way from the dining room. "Come and get it!"

Layton, Luke and Mimi arrived in the dining room to find all the remaining twenty children sitting on each side of a very long dining table. Layton motioned Luke to sit down next to him to keep an eye on him. Mimi sat down next to Luke as well.

Layton looked around noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Jake?" Layton asked Rose, who only shook her head.

"I have not seen him in a while now." she replied. "And Will's in the kitchen making all the food, so I don't think he's knows either."

As the food was passed to everyone Layton whispered to Luke: "Once diners finished we will head out again to the back of the Villa and search for Jake."

"Sounds like a plan, professor! I can't wait!" Luke said, eager to begin the search. As Rose handed out the remaining plates to Layton and Luke everyone began to eat. As they did Layton and Mimi began talking about other things beside the case. Such as the old days. About people and places that meant very little to Luke but he listened anyway, being able to hear more about his teacher made him very happy.

Will stayed in the kitchen eating his food. Being the chief and all had its advantages. While Rose ate with everyone else at the table.

After a bit, Layton felt something lean to his shoulder a little, looking over he found Luke nodding off while sitting up. Luke only realized this when Layton shook him gently and his eyes snapped open. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Oh gosh, sorry...professor..." Luke said sleepily. "I'm feeling so tired all of a sudden..."

"It is getting late." Rose said, looking up at the dining room clock. "He must have just had too much fun today. I got a bed room all set up, he's free to go to bed anytime he wants."

"I think I better, professor..." Luke yawned. "I don't know why...but I just really wanna sleep..."

"All right then." Layton said, though his voice sounded worried.

"Rose could you take him?" Mimi asked. Nodding wordlessly Rose stood and guided Luke off.

"Wait." Layton called as Rose reached for the door. "Come straight back in here as fast as you can." Rose simply looked at Layton oddly but nodded understandably, as she left with Luke, arriving back minutes later.

"Their happy?" Rose glared. "What was up with the request?"

"I'm trying to figure something out." Layton answered honestly. "And I believe I have an idea on our kidnappers identity."

"Care to share?"

"In a way no." Layton frowned, looking at Rose as a matter-of-factly. "But I shall give off about what I do know. This kidnapper just might have the access to the house, which means either one of two things. One: Someone from inside this very Villa is contacting someone to take the children away, or the kidnapper is someone who already lives in this very house."

"One of us?" Mimi frowned. "That's it! I want Jake found and I want him found right now!"

There was the sound of something breaking down the hallways of the Villa. Glass to be exact. "What now?!" Rose gasped, as Layton and Mimi got up startled by this. "Come! That sounded like it came from one of the bedrooms!"

Layton's eyes widened in fear. 'No! Luke!' he thought, having Rose lead the way down the halls to Luke's room. The door was open a crack as Layton slammed it open, only to be more shocked as he Mimi and Rose stared at the window within the bedroom, being shattered and a dirty shovel laying on the floor below it.

"Oh, God where is he!?" Mimi gasped, looking down at an empty bed, finding no signs of Luke anywhere.

"He's gone..." Layton said, face turning pale.

The kidnapper had Luke now too.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

For the outcome of this depends on you! Tell me what you think and hope Luke's OK. Cause by the end of the weekend your answers shall come. Who do you think the kidnapper is?!

~Trinity


	6. Chapter 6: Villa Kidnappings part 3

Here we are! Now the moment you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 6: Villa Kidnappings part 3

Layton had every intention of finding the culprit and solving the case and putting all things to right from the very being. But the kidnapper had Luke too. Now it was personal. Layton looked at the bed room carefully before doing anything else. The bed... it was still perfectly made not a wrinkle in sight. Of course what would you expect from the maid? And the glass bothered Layton the most. The window had been smashed...but from the inside. How very interesting....

Both Layton, Mimi, and Rose rushed back to check on the children in the dining room. All present and accounted for. But they were still missing two suspects.

"I want to know where Will is!" Layton said gridding his teeth. "And Jake. We still have to find him."

"What's all the fuss now?" Will asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Well--" Mimi began but Layton spoke up first.

"I want us all to stay together and look for Jake." Layton said seriously, crossing his arms. " The matter at hand is Luke has gone missing now too."

"Are you accusing us!?" Rose barked.

"I already told you it could be one of the four of you who is pulling the strings in the first place. I was not joking when I said that."

"You!" Rose began.

"That's enough, Rose." Mimi glared.

"I suppose, Jake could be anywhere." Will said.

"And if you ask me he's the one being causing all the grief in the first place." Rose huffed. "That shovel we found in the bed room is his! I bet he WAS the one doing all this! He broke in and took Luke! He had to have!"

"She does have a point Layton." Mimi sighed looking over at Layton who had his hand to his chin.

"Let's just focus on finding Jake for now." Layton eventually said.

"I'm going my own way to finding him." Will growled, walking away.

"No." Layton called. "When I say we stick together, I mean it." Will looked like he wanted to say something else but in the end nodded his head in defeat. "First we need to do something about the kids." Layton said.

"Should I send them all off to bed?" Mimi asked.

"No." Layton replied. "Let's just leave them all here. As long as they stay together they should be okay. Now let's go!"

As they searched the Villa, Layton eventually turned to Mimi again. "Tell me a little bit about the first abduction, Mimi. What do you know about the kid who had been taken?"

"Her name was Anna." Mimi frowned. Rose, who was walking beside Mimi frowned as well, looking down at her feet as Mimi continued. "She was quite the little explorer. Kind of reminds me of Luke when I think of her. She was new here and wanted to explore the lighthouse. But Will and Rose did not think that was such a good idea. I think Will and Rose promised to take her...but then..."Mimi grew quiet.

"The kidnapping..." Layton muttered. "Rose, how close were you and Will to this child?"

"Very..." Will answered, while Rose did not say anything, her face turning a little pale.

"Afterwards..." Mimi went on. "One after another...that's when all the other kids began disappearing too."

Soon...there searching brought them outside where the shake was. Beyond that, the fields leading to the lighthouse. Layton walked over to the shack. It did not appeared to be broken into, the door was unlocked still. Layton's thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"L-look! Over there!" she pointed towards the fields, as outta the tall grass came Jake. He looked slightly dizzy as he walked towards the others rubbing the back of his head.

"J-Jake!" Mimi gasped. "Where have you--"

"Kidnapper! So it was you!" Rose snapped.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Jake yelped, stepping back as Layton and Will came up.

"What are you doing out here?" Layton asked calmly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jake said. "I don't know how I got up here...To be honest I just woke up..."

"Likely story!" Rose went on. "Why are you sleeping out in the open?! Cause you were not! You're the one who took Luke I bet!"

"What?! Luke's been taken too?!" Jake grid his teeth. "How can you blame me!?"

"Then why were you gone for so long?" Will asked.

"I told you I don't know!" Jake snapped.

Layton thought a moment, seeing Jake continue to rub his head. "Jake, what happened to your head?"

"I think I got thumped by something..."

"Forget his head!" Rose growled. "It probably happened when he was kidnapping Luke! Luke must have fought back! Besides that your shovel was found in the bedroom! Do even think we don't know it belongs to you! Admit it kidnapper!"

"Jake...how could you?" Mimi said tears forming in her eyes.

"I DID NOT DO TI!" Jake yelled.

"That's enough! All of you!" Layton shouted, everyone grew silent in a instant. "Let's meet back in the dining room. I figured it out." No one talked back after that and followed, Layton back to the Villa.

With all the suspects gathered together Layton was confident the remaining kids would be safe and had them all sent back to their rooms. Afterwards Layton walked around a bit putting all of what he learned together. Thinking very calmly before saying anything.

"Well, Layton?" Will asked growing annoyed. "Are you gonna tell us or are you not?"

"I am...but first I have to ask something." Layton said, still not turning around. "If someone was planning on kidnapping someone, why leave evidence that clearly proves you did it? The shovel in Luke's room...planted right at the window...if Jake were the one to take Luke I doubt he would have left the shovel where it lay. And why break the glass from the inside? If the kidnapper wanted to believe he come from outside should the glass not showing from the bedroom floor? No. Jake is without a doubt not the kidnapper. But merely framed to look like he was..."

"Then who..?" Mimi blinked.

"The culprit is..." with that Layton turned around doing his all to famous point....right at Will. "You sir!"

"W-Will!?" Mimi said, looking at Will with widened eyes. "I-I don't understand..." Will made a small gulp staring down at his feet, hands flexed into fists.

"Yes." Layton said crossing his arms. "Around the time Luke went out walking around to ask the kids he had bumped into Rose as she was talking to Jake. Sometime afterwards when Rose and Luke left Jake alone, I believe you must have come up from behind and knocked Jake in the back of his head, knocking him out, where you then carried him out to the fields, even though you said you were in the kitchen making diner."

Seeing as Will nor the others saying anything Layton continued.

"The fields would make the perfect place to hide Jake seeing as though the tall grass would make it rather hard to see someone laying down. And as you were walking back you must have went to the shack to get ready to place frame on Jake seeing as though with me here now would be the perfect time for another abduction. But Luke had the misfortune of showing up while you were unlocking the shack most likely with the keys you must have took from Jake before dropping him off in the fields. And you could not very well chase after Luke then, if he saw your face and he managed to get away this case would have been solved within that minute. After that you went to the kitchen. "

Mimi's frown deepened. "But Hershel how did he even manage to take Luke if afterwards he was in the kitchen making the food?"

"Simple." Layton smiled. "Luke...had been drugged. Did you not notice? He had been more than ready to go out looking for Jake right before he ate at the time Jake had gone missing. But after he ate he all of a sudden felt THAT tired? There's just no way. Will spiked either Luke's drink or food so he knew Luke would be brought to bed."

"But how would Will have known which plate Luke was going to get? With all of the other children and you here as well..." Mimi grew quiet.

"He had help." Layton said, looking directly at Rose. "Rose was the one serving out the food, were you not?" Rose did not answer only looked down at the floor, a look a guilt written all over her face. "I'll take that as a yes." Layton went on. "Seeing Luke half asleep she began to take him to the bedrooms. Because Will was allowed to eat in his own kitchen we did not see him sneaking out and if I'm right meeting up with Rose in the hallway. Luke must have either been asleep or too tired to fight back, and Rose handed him off to Will cause she knew I was counting the minutes tell she returned. And another thing...if Luke had been lying down on the bed before why was the covers on the bed still perfectly made? Luke never even got put down on the bed yet."

"Rose...you...?" Mimi looked at Rose in shock. "Why...?"

"If I had to guess..." Layton said looking back over at Will. "Love. It was cause Rose wanted to protect Will and help him. You two were planning on getting married right?"

"That's correct..." Will muttered.

"As I thought. I'm not entirely sure why you kidnapped the first kid to begin with but...never the less after hiding Luke and smashing the window with the shovel you grabbed out of the shack, you must have high-tailed it back to the kitchen and came out a little later after we raised the fuss about Luke gone missing. You kept trying to get away so you could take Luke to wherever you hid the rest of the kids, but I would not let you leave. Tell me, Will...is all of what I said so far true?"

"Yes..." Will sighed. "I did take Luke and the other children."

"WILL!" Rose cried.

"I was gonna be found out anyway, Rose...you don't have to defend me anymore." Will then took out of his pockets a ring of keys, showing them to Layton. Jake's keys to be exact.

"Good. Now before we continue let's go get Luke." Layton said heading for the kitchen, having the others following after him. "He should still be in the kitchen, right Will? I'm guessing you did not have time to put him any place else after we came back into the dining room for you."

Will nodded and lead the way once they got inside the kitchen. Then upon opening a door to the storage room--where all the dried foods and cans were stored--The four found Luke laying on his back on the floor. A sack of rice under his head for comfort. Luke appeared still asleep from the drugs but was completely fine. Gently Layton walked over and took off his coat and wrapped it around Luke's sleeping form before lifting him up into his arms.

Wordlessly he handed Luke to Mimi. "Could you..?" Layton began.

"Yes. Of course." Mimi nodded, taking off for the bedrooms, to give Luke a proper place to sleep off the drugs. When she returned Layton went on.

"There is still one thing I do not get." Layton sighed. "I understand your reason for taking Luke. He knew too much and you were afraid Luke was gonna figure out and tell. BUT what I can't understand is why take the children in the first place? Though if I had to guess, it did have something to do with the first one, Anna. Care to explain, Will?"

"Yes..." Will said glumly. "It's just like what Mimi said earlier...Anna had always wanted to go down to the lighthouse and explore it. To a point Rose and I agreed to and we brought her there. It had been raining previously and the rocks were rather slippery...We thought for sure she was being careful but then...she slipped and hit a few jagged rocks..."

"No..." Mimi whispered dreadfully.

"Yes, Mimi...Anna's dead. I'm sorry...there was nothing we could do..." As if on cue, Mimi burst into tears covering her face as she cried. Next to her Rose was crying softly as well. Will continued: "Afterwards we were too afraid to tell you or Jake. So in the end we dumped her body into the ocean...but we knew word of her missing would get out..."

"So you and Rose began taking more children away to make it look like a kidnapper was in the area." Layton finished. "I presume the other children are in the lighthouse and unharmed then?"

"Yes..there all fine. I did the job of going out and feeding them each day. I knew Jake was getting on to the fact that I was hiding something along with Rose. I did want to say something but Rose did not want me to go to jail. In the end I told Mimi not to inform the cops. But she still wrote to you, formally though so you would not think it was a major deal at the time..." After that Will lowered his head, as silent's filled the room.

Before summoning the police Will and Rose lead Jake, Mimi, and Layton down to the lighthouse and free all the missing children. The moment the doors to the lighthouse the five were greeted by all 39 missing children. They seemed VERY happy to see Mimi the most. Running up to her at once, with big smiles on their faces. They all seemed fine just as Will had said.

"Miss Mimi!" one girl squealed.

"You finally found us!" a boy laughed.

"Can we come outta hiding now?" said another.

"Huh..?" Layton blinked.

"Oh, you're all safe!" Mimi gasped with happiness, kneeling down and pulling as many children into her arms and hugging them as she possibly could.

"Will and Rose told us we needed to hide out here!" said one kid. "They said we were playing a long game of hide and seek! You found us!"

"Oh I see..." Layton smiled. "That's why none of the other children seen anything weird going on. That and after all Will and Rose have been with them since they all started coming here to the orphanage. It's only natural the kids here would do what the other adults say without question."

Later on that morning, the police arrived. Due to the kidnapping of the children and the death of one, Will was halted off to jail. He was more than willing to go now that he had been found out. Finally...the guilt could pass. Rose went with Will, saying they were in this together, and ironically saying: "You know, we still are getting married! Don't think jail is going to change that!"

Before going of course, Will and Rose both apologized for what they had done. Even if Mimi never forgave them, it still needed to be said. They still loved the children very much.

Hours after that Luke woke up. With of course Layton by his side. Luke had no real memory of his abduction. He could only remember being very sleepy and having Rose walk him towards the door. Layton stayed and helped explain the rest of the story since his absences.

After two more days Layton, Jake, Luke, Mimi, and the rest of the kids, went out to the lighthouse one last time together before Layton and Luke had to be getting back to London. Only this time...they came with flowers...in memory of the dead child Anna. A funeral...

"Goodbye, sweet Anna..." Mimi said softly, a single tear streaming down her face, as Layton, Luke and everyone else began dropping the flowers into the ocean. The body was never found, long gone by now. So this was the least they could do. "You'll always be remembered..."

Mimi and Jake were there to see Layton and Luke off as the two began to pack up everything into the Laytonmobile. Layton took a moment and gave Mimi a friendly goodbye hug. ((NOT meant to be a lovers hug! Just a good friend hug!)) After that he went and got himself seated into the car.

Luke was about to go in his side of the car but stopped short. Thinking a minute he turned around and ran up to Mimi, and looked up at her.

"I think someone wants to tell ya something, Mimi." Jake smiled, seeing Luke motion his hands, basically asking Mimi to bend down. Mimi kneeled down eye lever with Luke, only to be a little shocked to find Luke giving her a hug as well.

"Bye, Mimi thanks for everything..." Luke said sweetly. Mimi giggled and gave Luke a gentle hug back. Finally Luke no longer seemed afraid of her. That made her so happy. After a bit longer Luke frowned, and whispered: "I...I'm sorry about Anna..."

"Oh, It's okay, Luke..." she sighed. "Anna's still alive in spirit...you remind me so much of her...to me...she's alive within you..." Even more shocking Mimi gave Luke a kiss on the forehead. Which made Luke back away. Mimi let out a laugh. "I'm happy your safe. And I wish you the best of luck."

"Th-Thanks.." Luke smiled, then hurried into the car, next to his mentor.

"What will you and Jake do now, Mimi?" Layton asked before staring up the car.

"We plan to keep the orphanage going." Mimi said proudly, getting back up, Jake coming to her side and putting a arm around Mimi. ((Lovers hug!! ^^)) "We will just have to find more people to come help us that's all. This place...these children are my life after all..."

"Claire would be proud of you." Layton smiled, tipping his hat as he started the engines to the car. Mimi's smile got bigger.

"Thank you, Hershel." Mimi thought a moment. "Oh and by the way..." Mimi bent down and whispered in Layton's ear: "I was not kidding when I said Luke looked just like you. I would not be surprised if people thought he WAS your son." she said with a wink. "Just so you know..."

Layton chuckled, looking over at Luke, who did not catch a word of that and stared back confused. "Yes..." Layton said warmly. "I think so too..." he re-looked at Mimi one more time before taking off. "We'll be back for another visit soon!"

"I hope so!" Mimi called, as she and Jake waved goodbye, watching the Laytonmobile take off into the distance.

"Come back anytime!" Jake added.

Luke watched the Villa get smaller and smaller till it finally disappeared beyond the horizon before facing up front again in the car.

"So learned enough about me now, my boy?" Layton asked.

"Nah!" Luke laughed. "There's still so much I don't know. I'm not done asking questions yet!"

"Heh, well questions do sharpen the mind, I suppose." Layton said. "And there is still plenty of stuff to learn."

There ya have it! The end to another chapter! What did you think? Stay tuned. PLEASE RR..? Anyone? ^.^


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Day

YAY!!! Next chapter up! ^^ We had enough serious chaps for a while, Time to have some FUN!!!

BTW I'll stop writing chapters for this if I don't get comments back....I don't like continuing a story if I don't even know if anyone is reading ya know? So yeah...sorry for the wait. But I WONT continue unless I KNOW people are reading it.

~Trinity

Chapter 7: Snow Day

It was one day in London...it started to snow. Layton was unaware of this. Sleeping soundly in his room. The past few months had been full of clients and puzzles from his work and now all he felt like doing right now was staying up on cloud nine...just as long as he could...But Luke had other ideas.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke's voice rang. Layton's eyes snapped open to the sound of Luke pounding on his bedroom door with his fists. The pounding was like a few bombs had gone off, and it nearly gave Layton a heart attack as he fell outta bed. "Professor! Look! Look outside! It's snowing!!"

"I-I'll be right out, my boy..." Layton stuttered, stumbling around his room getting ready.

By the time Layton got up and dressed and opened his door Luke was gone. Down to the kitchen by the sound of it. He could hear Luke's little feet running around downstairs. Layton yawned and came down rather slower than Luke did. When he saw Luke the boy was on the couch putting on some snow shoes and a thick coat the professor had bought for him a while back before winter had begun.

"Getting ready to enjoy the nice snow day, Luke?" Layton chuckled softly. "I can only take it they closed down school today because of it."

"Yep! That's right, professor!" Luke laughed, heading for the door.

"Luke!" Layton called, causing Luke to come to a sudden stop. "You should put on some ear muffs, my boy. The wind is really blowing out there."

"Okay! Sorry!" Luke smiled, dashing back up the stairs, and coming back down a second later. "Bye professor! See you later!" And before Layton could say anything else the boy was out the door.

Layton let a sigh escape him. Turning he headed for the fireplace and started it up, then walked into the kitchen to make coco. He knew when ever Luke came home he'd most likely be cold, and want some hot coco. After a bit he could hear Luke from the kitchen window.

Layton gazed outside seeing Luke playing with a couple friends outside in the lawn. Layton could not help but smile. All things considered Luke was still a kid, even after all that has happened. The snow was fairly deep, and the kids were all outside having a snowball fight.

Luke face was beginning to look like a snowman, as he kept on getting hit more times. But the boy did not seem to mind. Laughing like crazy, having the time of his life. It was nice for Layton to see Luke so upbeat. Then again Luke was almost always upbeat to begin with....

A little while later, Layton looked outside the window again. Kids were still at it. Layton frowned a little. Luke really needed to come inside soon, less he make himself sick.

After a bit Hershel walked to the front door and opened it, only to be greeted by a oncoming snow ball which flew passed him and hit the fire place putting it out. Kids in the lawn with Luke gasped and stood back.

"It's quite alright." Layton laughed. "It was just the fireplace. No harm done. Luke you should come inside now."

"Aww! But professor!" Luke wined, picking up another snow ball. "Can't I stay out a little longer? Why don't you come out and play too?"

"No thanks, I have not played a snowball fight in quite a while, my boy." Layton smiled, staring to turn to l head back inside the house. "I'll give you a few more minutes, but you should come inside before--" Getting brave a random friend of Luke's threw a snowball right on professor's top hat, making it come flying off and landing on the floor a few feet away. Wordless, after a moment's pause Layton walked over and picked up his top hat and place it back on his head.

"P-Professor?!" Luke gasped. "Uh, Are you...umm..."

Layton slowly turned back around to face the kids, an untellable expression covering his face as he walked down the steps holding onto the railing so he did not slip on the ice. At first Luke and his friends thought Layton was mad, but as the professor got closer, he scooped up the snow from the railing as he came down and gave it a toss, hitting the friend of Luke's that hit him with a snowball!

It was not a hard throw and it certainly did not hurt the kid, but it made everyone gasp at Layton's action. When they re-looked at Layton the professor was smiling. Luke smiled too. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Then again...I suppose I need some fresh air as well..." Layton laughed, bending down to make a few more snowballs. With that said everyone cheered and got ready for a long round of snowball fights.

Layton was not doing so good at it as Luke had thought he would. Though he had to admit, when Layton did hit another kid with a snowball he got them good! Layton had a good throwing arm. Hershel himself was enjoying this VERY much, him and Luke laughing the whole time.

Little did anyone there knew...they were being watched.

A very sneaky Don Paolo watched from a distance. He blinked shocked when he saw Layton playing in the snow with the other kids. "Now I've seen everything..." Don Paolo muttered. He was gonna kidnap Luke cause he at the time he did not know Layton would be doing something as childish as a snowball fight. "Oh well...there are other things I can take advantage of now..."

"Professor! Look out!" Luke laughed throwing a snowball at his mentor. Layton must have saw it in time and dodged it with ease. In a same movement he turned back around and returned with a snowball of his own at a unexpected Luke, sending the boy crashing down to his back.

"Oh!" Layton gasped, fearing as though he may have over done it, he worriedly came rushing to his apprentice's side. "Luke, my boy! Luke are you--"

Luke laid where he was in the snow and began laughing hard, making Layton stare down at him with a goofy grin. He should have known...Luke does not get upset THAT easily. Luke took his time getting up, for the moment he lay there moving his arms and legs to make a small little snow angel. Layton chuckled softly and the game of snowball fighting continued.

Unknown to the children or Layton, Don Paolo was among them. Dressed as a kid himself. Although it was weird that no one found him out of place due to his height Don Paolo was quite pleased with himself on the nice job of blending in with them.

He would not be able to hurt Layton at the moment but if he could get his hands on Luke, he could hold him long enough for Layton to surrender and then he would be at Don's mercy...at least that's what Don Paolo kept telling himself.

"I've got you now brat..." Don Paolo muttered, creeping towards Luke from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke suddenly laughed turning around hearing Don Paolo's footsteps throwing a speedy snowball in Don's face! By all accounts Luke did not know it was Don Paolo. Just thought it was a normal kid. Don gasped taking the snowball as best as he could out of his mouth, while some of the other children including Layton began to laugh.

'Frozen water!' Don Paolo thought to himself, half glaring at Luke, though at the same time making a fake laugh to not draw attention to himself. 'What do children find so much pleasure in this!?'

"Are you okay?" Luke asked to one point, feeling a little bad, as he came up to Paolo. "I did not hit you TOO hard did I?" he stopped and blinked, tilting his head in confusion at him. "Wait a minute...I don't remember seeing you around school before..." Don Paolo gasped, feeling as though he would be discovered to soon. "Oh you must be new here I guess." Luke said with a smile. Don Paolo relaxed.

"Uh...yeah." Don Paolo said, making his voice sound a kid-like as possible. "I kinda am 'new' here. In fact--"

"Who's you new friend, Luke?" Layton asked coming up to the two of them. Don froze with fear.

"Now really my friend, professor..." Luke answered. "I hardly know him..."

"Hmm..." Professor said after a second, looking at Paolo oddly. "You are awfully tall for your age..."

"I drank lots of milk...." Don said in as cheery voice as he could. Though in his head: 'You should be one to talk, you top hat freak!' "Umm...let's all have a 'nice' game of snowball fighting shall we?"

"Right you are. Mr..." Layton said slowly trying to pause wondering what his name was.

"Um, call me 'Pal'. "Don said with a evil glee in his eyes.

"Well Pal, heads up!" Luke called as he and Layton stepped back and snowball came flying in every direction.

Don Paolo gasped, getting completely covered head to toe with snowballs. From what little snow he spat out of his mouth the rest on his head melted away from his rage at being 'attacked' in his opinion. "Blasted kids..." he grumbled. He did not even bother picking up a snowball. Was more concentrated in capturing Luke. But every time he got close--

SPLAT! Came another snowball. To a point did they end up practically burying Don with snow. Paolo was almost at his limit. He was at his almost max in rage.

"Time out!" Don shouted, but low and behold here came another snowball.

Splat!

"Wait a--!"

Splat!

"Can't you--!"

Splat!

"I just--!"

Splat!

"You son of a--!!" ((Sorry I would not expect cursing from Layton or Luke, but from a bad guy such as Don Paolo, yes I would.... ^^))

SPLAT!

"Curse you! Curse all of you!!" Don Paolo finally yelled, poking his head out of a seemingly endless pile of snow. Everyone looked over at Don with a confused blank face. Feeling defeat Don bashed his way outta the snow and marched out of sight and left to return another day.

"Luke...?" Layton said slowly watching Don--'Pal'--till he was outta sight.

"Yes professor?" Luke blinked waving goodbye to the other kids as they began to head home for the day, feeling as though they'd had enough, happily laughing and waving back to Luke as they did.

"I think that Pal is bad news...do me a favor and stay away from him for a while." Layton had a hand to his chin, trying to figure out about how odd the 'kid' was behaving, or at least what his problem was. Perhaps maybe a bad childhood?

"If you say so, professor." Luke smiled, following his mentor back inside the house. However when they got back in..."Ah-CHOO!"

The sudden sneeze made both Layton and his top hat jump. Luke groaned rubbing his reddening nose. Hershel turned around and looked at Luke with a worried frown. "Luke..? Did you--" Layton paused having Luke sneeze at least three more times. "Catch a cold..." Although he knew now that Luke did.

Luke sniffed, face turning red not just from sickness but from embarrassment as well.

"I'll go start up the fire then..." Layton smiled. He was not mad, he knew Luke had been out there too long to begin with when he first came out to get him, but then he got caught up in all the fun himself. "Luke why don't you get a blanket and come lay down on the living room couch, my boy?"

Layton would have told Luke to go upstairs to his room but there was no air conditioning in the house. There were fans stored away for when summer was going on, and the fire place in the living room for winter days such as this. But it was gonna take time for the heat to reach the upper rooms and warm up the rest of the house again since that snowball put the fire out at the beginning.

Luke nodded and went to fetch a blanket while he was still able to walk. He knew it was going to get worse. "Sorry professor...." Luke whispered, making his way up the stairs, coughing slightly.

"It's alright, my boy." Layton said softly, eyes following after Luke as he went upstairs. "I should have pressed on about you coming inside. The blame is not all yours."

Luke mumbled something that the professor did not catch, before he left outta sight.

Layton sighed, walking over to re-start the fire. Even though the end had not quite been what he had hoped, he actually had the time of his life. He had nearly forgotten about the pleasures of being a kid again.

And once again...he was starting to get a little closer to thinking of himself as a dad to Luke. Maybe one day he could admit to himself that someday he could...

Though still, he thought to himself: "No. It's still too soon..."

Luke is still gonna be sick in the next chapter. Well it MIGHT get worse too, with no one but Layton to take care of him. AWW! Can you say father/son moment coming up?? Not to say what happened out in the snow was not but still...

But like I said: NOT TO BE MEAN, But! If I get no more comments I'll stop writing! And the reason is I don't know if anyone is watching if I don't get comments...I'll assume you guys have lost interest if you don't and move on to make another story.

I do like this story a lot but...it's really up to you. That's all I have to say.

Be safe.

~Trinity


	8. Chapter 8: Sick Days

OK ^^ I'm glad so many of you really like it. Just remember what I said okay? I love this story too. And now the moment you've been waiting for!

Chapter 8: Sick Days

Luke got himself settled down on the couch as the fireplace was once again started up. While Layton was in the kitchen again making soup, Luke was having sneezing and coughing fits all the while. Quickly reddening nose, flushed face, and red cheeks...No matter how comfortable Layton tried to make it Luke he was not getting any better.

Above all he was coughing more than anything else. That REALLY worried Layton. Well...at least he was not throwing up or anything like that. After a bit Layton came into the living room and handed Luke a bowl of warm soup, hoping it would make Luke feel better, but Luke merely shook his head.

"I don't think I can swallow anything professor..." Luke said in a hoarse voice. "My throat really hurts..."

"Can you tell me what else is the matter..?" Layton asked gently, meaning for Luke to explain the rest of his symptoms.

"Tired...can't barely move my move my body anymore...so...so dizzy...Please professor...my throat REALLY hurts...can--" Luke stopped and looked away again, coughing, sitting up a few tears building up in his eyes from the strain. Once he had finished Luke tiredly laid back down.

Layton bit his lower lip. "I looked, my boy." he said. "We are all out of medicine. In a sec, I'll go call the doctor to see if he can come over. Everything's going to be alright."

With that said Layton walked back to the kitchen and got out another bowl and filled it with water and placed a small towel in it and hurried back to Luke. Wetting it Layton placed the towel over Luke's sweaty feverish forehead. But to Layton's surprise Luke shook off the towel, groaning miserably.

"I'm cold..." Luke muttered. Even with the fire place going and the blankets over his body Luke still felt cold. "Can't I have...more blankets instead..?"

"That's cause you have a fever, my boy." Layton softly said putting the wet cloth back on Luke's forehead. "I can't give you anymore blankets. We need to bring your body heat down. Not up. You would only get worse if I did that."

Getting up again Layton hurried to the phone and called for the doctor.

While that was going on Luke tried to close his eyes to sleep, but he could not. Instead he just stared up at the ceiling looking at all the unique patterns and pretty shapes, while at the same time panting quite loudly.

After a bit Layton came back again. This time with a thermometer to check his temp. "Open your mouth, Luke." Hershel told him, as he placed it in his mouth. "There, now close and let's wait for a reading."

"Is the doctor on his way..?" Luke asked, holding the thermometer so it did not fall out while he was talking. Layton's face went a little sour, though he did not look away from, Luke.

"They can't make it out here till all the snow is gone. It's gotten pretty bad out there since we were out there...It looks like it's going to be a blizzard." At that moment the thermometer beeped and Layton took it out reading the scan. Eyes widening as he looked.

"What is it professor..?" Luke mumbled.

"Well...you are diffidently NOT going to school anytime soon. That's for sure."

The reading read 103. Layton did not want to tell Luke how bad he had gotten.

((The reason it's so high is because I'm referring to when I got sick once. All of Luke's symptoms and being 103 is precisely how sick I was at the time. No joke. I was THAT sick. So this story does get slightly funny though. I'm basically giving you my story of what happened to me. Luke and Layton style! ;) ))

"What now then...?" Luke asked.

"I shall head to the store and get some medicine, while you stay here and get some rest." Layton said calmly, getting on his jacket, ear muffs and scarf.

"Wait..!" Luke coughed. "Don't...don't leave me..." Layton looked back at Luke who now was sitting up and attempting to stand. Layton rushed back over to his apprentice.

"No, Luke." Hershel hushed, gently pushing Luke back down. "Please understand, my boy. You need to get some medicine in you. Your fever won't go down if I don't go now. I'm no doctor so I don't know how much I can help. And you can't come with me."

"But...I don't like medicine..." Luke wined.

"You wanna know something funny?" Layton chuckled, bending down eye level with Luke.

"What..?"

"I don't like medicine either," Layton said with a wink. "But it will make you better. I won't be gone long, I promise. And would you rather drink some medicine then end up in the hospital, right?"

"Right professor..." Luke sighed. "Just...be back soon...right?"

"I will." Layton promised, ruffling Luke's hair a little bit. "I know it won't be easy, but try to get some sleep, my boy."

"Professor?" Luke said again as Layton headed for the door.

"Yes..?" Layton asked, turning slightly.

"Be...be safe..."

"But of course." Layton smiled, tipping his hat he opened the door and left through it, shutting the door behind him, only to be greeted by the cold winds of the outside. It was blowing so hard in fact Layton had to grab his top hat quickly or it would have been blown away. "My word..." he said, covering his face a little with his scarf to protect it from the wind as he began to track through the snow.

The streets were dark and all the lamps along the road were on. It helped the professor find his way through the blinding snow which was still falling pretty hard. He could only hope a store was even open at this time.

Luke continued to cough, and despite the professors wishes he tried to further wrap himself up in his blankets. His head was now pounding so hard it made sleep impossible. Moaning Luke sat up and looked around at what he was able to see around the house from his position on the couch.

All the lights, aside from the fire place were out, leaving a dark and empty house. His throat hurt so bad it made it very hard to swallow. God he just wanted the pain to go away...

"Maybe water WILL help..." Luke told himself getting up with his blanket still wrapped around him as he made his way to the kitchen. The dizziness and weakness had not been as bad till he stood up, now regretting walking. Going to the kitchen was becoming quite a task.

To help Luke braced himself to anything he could grab a hold of on his way to the kitchen. Anything for balance. Once he had his water he stumbled back into the living room nearly collapsing onto the couch with his glass of water.

"Where's all my energy when I REALLY need it?" he complained with a cough, then blinked when he realized how bad his voice sounded. "Boy...I don't even recognize my own voice! This really is sad..." Luke looked out the window, which showed the snow continuously falling into the darkness of the night. "Please come home soon professor..." he said, feeling a since of loneliness. Not that he was not lonely already.

To Luke it felt like hours...but Layton could not have been gone for more than twenty-five minutes before he was back finally. When Layton got inside Luke poked his head over the couch. Hershel was covered head to toe with snow. And had a brown bag with the medicine in it wrapped in his arms tightly.

Luke smiled as Layton came over and sat by his side on the couch, after of course brushing the snow away and taking off his coat and what not. "I see you're drinking water, huh?" Layton smiled back, seeing the glass, then putting his hand on Luke's forehead. "Still very warm though, but better."

"Glad your back professor..." Luke sniffed. "Maybe I don't need that medicine after all then?" Luke said in a very cute, but still sick tone.

"Nice try, my boy..." Layton grinned, taking out bottle of cold pills. "But it's time to face facts and swallow...Now open wide." With that Layton started to give Luke one pill, but Luke slammed his mouth shut. "Luke..." Hershel sighed.

"I don't like swallowing pills..." Luke said shaking his head.

"You have to, it was the only thing I could get." Layton said gently.

"I can't!" Luke wined, scooting away a little.

Layton did not want to get into a fight with the boy about it, but if this continued he was not sure what he could possibly do for Luke. Then he got an idea, grinning slyly. "My boy, you don't feel like sneezing or coughing do you?"

"N-no...not at the moment...why do you ask?" Luke asked confused. Then at that moment Layton moved his hand quickly and pinched Luke's nose closed. Luke made a squeak sound and squirmed around a little, mouth gasping open to take a breath. Before he knew what Layton was doing he felt the professor place the pill inside his mouth. Then shutting his mouth Luke had no other option but to swallow.

"Forgive me Luke." Layton said softly seeing Luke's still shocked face. After a moment of silent's Layton took out some green jelly bean shaped things. "Now let's see if these will help too."

"Is that candy?" Luke said eye balling the stuff with interest.

"No, no..." Layton chuckled. "This stuff will help your throat. All you have to do is suck on them. No swallowing these."

"O-okay..."

Luke put one in his mouth and pretty soon his throat was feeling MUCH better. But it only lasted till it dissolved, so Luke ended up going through them like they were candy, while he and Layton stayed up together talking about random stuff.

Layton never once left Luke's side. Although there was the exception of when Hershel had to use the bathroom or Luke did, but other than that Layton kept a close eye on his apprentice. Sticking with him, which made Luke happy.

For awhile they sat up talking about puzzles from their past adventures, or this, that, and another thing. Luke knew he was getting better...with Layton there it reminded Luke of when his mother used to take care of him when he used to get sick long ago.

"Have you ever gotten sick before professor..?" Luke finally asked at one point, starting to feel a little sleepy for the first time in a while now.

"Ah yes, my boy...many times." Layton smiled. "Sometimes I got reckless in my youth and well..."

"Reckless..?"

"Well, it happened often if I did not get enough sleep, due to me being up working on my study's when I was in high school with Claire. Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"A story?! Would I ever!" Luke said thrilled.

"Okay..." Layton nodded, having Luke lay down and carefully placing the covers over his body to make Luke as comfortable as possible.

--Flash Back--

Fed up, Claire walked up and down the high school dorms, looking for her close friend Hershel. It was a first for her as she could never remember Layton skipping out on class. Everyone else figured Layton might have over slept or something, but Claire had a feeling it might have been something else. Something worse.

Call it female instinct...

It was also finals today in class. Hershel would NEVER skip out on something like that.

She soon found her way to Hershel's dorm room door and knocked on it. There was a long pause as Layton--upon hearing the knocking-- was stumbling out of his bed, practically bashing into every one of the walls in the room in attempt to find the light switch.

"Hershel..?" Claire blinked, knocking again. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Ye-yes! I'll be out in a moment! S-sorry!" came Layton's raspy hoarse voice.

Claire crossed her arms, staring at the door. "Hershel? Are YOU okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. There was a bit of coughing as a reply at first, then Layton finally opened the door. His face was completely pale, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he stood at the doorway with a weak smile.

"Sorry about that Claire...I must have stayed up too late last night...I'm ready to go now." Layton panted, putting on his red cap and coat. ((This was before Claire had given Layton his top hat as a gift for him. So before he actually used to wear a red hat similar to Luke's back then.))

"Oh no you're not!" Claire spoke up, literally pushing Hershel back into his dorm.

"C-C-Claire..!" Layton yelped surprised, too weakened by his sickness to fight back. Once inside Claire forced Layton to sit on a stool before putting her hand on his forehead.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Hershel!" she gasped feeling a strong amount of heat from Layton's sweaty head. "Why did you not say before you were not feeling well?! You're burning up!"

"I...I just now noticed and...." Layton paused to cough a little. "Well I can't waste anymore time laying around. I still got another class that I can't miss, and--"

"Hershel Layton, you are not going anywhere!" Claire snapped.

"But Claire..."

"No!"

"But I--"

"No 'buts', Hershel!" Claire said looking around. "Go sit down on the couch while I got get some medicine." Feeling beat as it was Layton sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down hard. Not that he was upset or anything but Claire was right...he did feel awful.

Claire took a moment as she looked over for some medicine coming back a few minutes later. "Here..." she said gently, sitting down next to Layton. "This aspirin will help."

"I don't think I can swallow that...it's almost the size of a horse pill!" Layton shook his head.

"Oh don't be such a baby..." Claire laughed. "It's nowhere near that big and you know it. Now open wide."

"Claire, I think--" Layton began but Claire acted quickly and grabbed Layton's nose and lifted his head upwards before throwing in the pill and making Hershel to swallow. "Whoa..." Layton said slowly. "Who taught you that?" ((Now you know where Layton learned it from. ^^))

"My uncle." Claire smiled. "He always used to do that whenever I refused to swallow a pill too when I was sick."

"I'm not that sick..." Layton said stubbornly, though pausing yet again, this time to sneeze a bit.

"Sure you're not..." Claire giggled, gently making Layton sit lay down on the couch. "Now just lay here while I get you some soup, kay?"

((Sorry folks... not trying to make Claire seem bossy or anything. She just is that type of person with that girlish need to keep someone safe you know? I mean she not girly though. Claire's a tough women. But I hope you know what I'm trying to say... ^^; ))

Layton nodded understandably, as Claire headed for his dorm kitchen. Because she had been to his dorm many times, and also since all the dorms on campus are built in the same design, it made finding what she needed to cook MUCH easier.

While Claire cooked, Layton listened to almost everything she did. He could hear her humming a sweet song to herself, every single pot and pan that clanged together, and every foot step that she took. "Claire...?" Hershel called weakly.

"Yes..?" Claire answered from the kitchen.

"What about...classes..?"

"I already told you, Hershel. You are in no condition to go anywhere." Claire said.

"No...I mean...you." Layton corrected himself. "You...shouldn't you be heading to class...today was suppose to be finals was it not? You could get into trouble."

"So I fail test." Claire shrugged. "I'll just retake it later. I don't mind. There are more important things to worry about right now." with that Claire came back to Layton with two bowls and a glass of water. One bowl had his soup with a spoon in it, and the other bowl had water in it with a towel.

"Claire..." Layton smiled, face turning red. And it was not from sickness either.

"Here you go." Claire replied with a gentle smile. "Sit up nice and slowly. I'm guessing you have a headache as well, so you should not get up TOO fast."

"Okay..." Layton said, as Claire placed the now wet towel on the top of Hershel's head while he ate, then when back to the kitchen to clean up. Layton finished about half his soup and drank his whole glass of water by the time Claire came back. Boy did she know how to cook...

"Well then." Claire smiled. "You must have been hungry. That's a good sign. I'll wash you bowl then for you while you lay down and get some sleep." as she turned to get up again, Layton spoke up.

"Claire..?"

"Yes?"

"Th-Thank you...for everything..." Even though Claire did not have to do all of this she did. She could have just called for help and let school staff take care of him but she did all this...just for him...

"No need to thank me, Hershel..." Claire giggled, sitting beside Layton, and much to his surprise giving him a kiss on the cheek. Layton's face went even redder, the wet towel on his head began to bubble a little. "Besides..." She continued. "This just means that will be retaking the class together." she said with a wink.

And yet even more so did Layton turn red, wet towel boiling even more. Even though Layton did not know at first the world around him was beginning to fade. But he was to happy to care. All his focus was on Claire. ((Basically everything Claire is saying to Layton is making him so happy, cause he loves her as much as she loves him and its making him blush so bad his fever is going up. ^^ ))

Claire did not realize this yet as she went on. "There is no one more in this whole world I'd want to be with more, you know?" getting brave and not really caring if she got sick or not Claire gave Layton a kiss on the lips. It was just a peck, but still...

That did it. Layton's face turn as red as it could possibly get, as the towel on his head went dry. If it got any dryer it might catch on fire! "Claire..." Layton sighed happily with a smile on his face as everything including Claire faded away from his vision. Claire gasped as Layton began to fall sideways of the couch and hit the carpet below.

"Hershel?! HERSHEL!?" she cried scrambling around in a panic.

--End Of Flash Back--

"Well that's what happened from what I can remember anyway." Layton finished.

There was a long pause. Layton arched a brow and looked down at Luke, who was now fully asleep. Layton chuckled happy now the boy could finally sleep off his sickness. He would soon be feeling better in no time.

Gingerly Layton pulled the blankets over Luke and got up to brush back some hair out off his eyes, humming softly. Then--in a fatherly way!!--gave Luke a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Luke..." he whispered.

OK! You know what to do. See you next chapter I hope. And Hope you liked this one. I messed up on some parts so sorry...Just remember what I said before. ^^ See you soon!

~Trinity


	9. Chapter 9: Late For School

OK! Chapter nine is here! ^^ Here's one of Luke's first "Solo" chapters. Many more to come, maybe, along with Layton's "Solo" chapters. Maybe.

Chapter 9: Late For School

It was awhile before the snowy frost finally went away, revealing the beauty of Spring. One of Hershel's favorite times of the year. Layton gazed out the window from his seat in the kitchen, while enjoying a fresh cup of tea.

He had to admit...he was feeling quite tired after staying up many a night with Luke till his fever died down...then since that been held up in his office busy with clients. He had to cancel many appointments in order to look after Luke. Now he was back to a normal days work.

Luke had missed a week of school. His fever did go up and down for a few days and the rest of the week it had become a minor cold, and his voice took it's time coming back. Even now it still sounded a little congested but Luke was for the most part completely well. Layton was glad, though it not stay down the first night like he thought it would but at least Luke was not in much pain thanks to the medicine.

"Morning professor..." Luke greeted with a small yawn as he made his way down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning, my boy." Layton greeted in his usual kind tone. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Luke replied with a smile sitting down at the dining table after making some toast. "I think I slept a little too good last night. I don't think anything could have woken me up."

"Good, good..." Layton replied, taking a sip of tea. "Well then, ready for a day back at school?"

"Yes. I hate to admit it but I was starting to miss school..." Luke grinned sheepishly. Suddenly the clock behind Luke chimed, making him and the professor look up at it. "OH NO! Speaking of school! I gotta get going!" with that Luke ran and grabbed his brown book bag and rushing for the door.

"Take it easy, Luke..." Layton chuckled.

"Bye professor! See you after school!" Luke called over his shoulder, leaving through the front door with a slam, which made the house shake a bit.

Layton sighed, taking another sip of his partly spilt tea due to the rumble. "All energy back I see..." he smiled to himself.

Luke ran crazily down the side walk for school. He did not want to be late on his first day back in a while. And yet again was a sinister Don Paolo following closely after Luke from behind a few trees. Luke did not know it then but Don had now a score of his own with him.

"Stupid kid..." Don Paolo muttered, putting on his get-up that made him look like the kid named 'Pal'. "I missed a long moment of plotting evil thanks to you!" he said flexing his fist following steadily after Luke.

During the time Luke had come down with a fever due to the snowball fight Don Paolo also happened to get sick too. What with all the snowballs Luke threw at Don as well as the other kids, Paolo ended up getting ill too. Otherwise he would have tried to do Layton in a lot sooner.

(( To: Hehehe. I'm not sure who you meant when you wanted to know what happened to 'him'. I don't know how 'him' was. So I figured you were talking about Layton, Luke, or Paolo. So I hope this answers the question. ^^ ))

"Hey!" Don shouted to Luke, coming up to him with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh..." Luke blinked, seeing 'Pal'. "I remember you...Pal, right? I can't talk now I have to get to school. Are you sure you are in my school? You look more like a high school student."

"I'm just big for my age..." Don said gridding his teeth. "I'm on my way to school too...umm...why don't we walk together?" even though Luke could not see it under Don Paolo's mask the mad genius had a evil glee in his eyes.

"Well I don't know if I should." Luke answered putting his hands behind his head. He remembered before from the professor told him not to hang out around Pal, but of course Luke did not want to hurt Pal's feeling and tell him that. "Besides I uh...I got to run a few errands before I go to school." he lied, running in a different direction away from Don.

"Where's he think he's going?!" Don growled, quietly chasing after him.

Luke ran fast as he could, and as always was not paying attention to his surroundings as he did. Anything to get away really. He was doing fine too until he crashed into something soft, sending him down onto his back end. "Ow..." Luke mumbled rubbing his back while he sat on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry young one, are you alright?" came a soft kind voice. It was not Layton. The voice was female. And why did it sound so...familiar?

Luke gasped looking up, seeing a woman with long blue hair in a pony-tail, white dress and blue top...Was this not the same girl from...the Villa?! "R-Rose!?" Luke yelped, scrambling back to his feet and walking backwards fearfully.

"Oh..?" Rose blinked, looking at Luke confused for a moment till it finally clicked. "OH! Luke!" she smiled, approaching even more so as the boy backed away from her. "Luke! It's you Luke!"

"You! Are you not suppose to be--what about the charges!? You know, JAIL!?" Luke said gridding his teeth, not even letting Rose come anywhere near to touching him. "S-stay away!"

"Oh, about that..." Rose chuckled. "Please don't be scared Luke. I am a changed person. Me and Will both. The court let us both go when we came here. It was not Will's fault about Anna after all it was an accident and we were set free. The only catch is we are not allowed children of our own."

"Sure! Like I'm gonna believe that!" Luke yelled, swatting away Rose's hand as she held it out for Luke. The boy was scared, and truth be told Rose did not blame him for not trusting her."Just leave me alone!" with that said Luke took off running as fast as he could again. He could hear faint calls of his name from her voice chasing after him. Luke ignored it though and took a short cut for the school.

It was quite a dangerous short cut though. One of which if Layton knew he might get mad at Luke for going through such a bad part of town. Along a cement path way there was a very steep rocky hill which down at the bottom had a small little stream flowing in from outside London.

Many homeless people lived near the stream, under the London bridge and what not, but Luke was convinced he would lose Rose if he when through here on his way to school. None of the homeless really cared seeing Luke coming through there. Some knew him from quite a while back.

"Luke!" Rose shouted, though it was echoing for she was still a distance or so back. Ignoring Luke went on. Neither him nor Rose seen Don Paolo. Who had caught up to Luke and was planning his next move since Luke was now very vulnerable.

"There you are." Paolo grinned. He was not planning on killing the boy. He needed Luke alive. Don was planning on using Luke to lure Layton into a trap after all. But still he did want to hurt the boy a little bit for the snowball thing. First things first. Paolo needed to get Luke to stop running. "A nice smokescreen should work." he told himself, throwing from the distance a small black ball, making it land right in front of Luke.

Luke sorta saw it coming and landing in front of him, but before he could put two and two together the little ball exploded. Smoke surrounded Luke in a instant. The boy yelped and kept turning around in a panic trying to figure out what was going on. Coughing from the smoke only made him panic more as he tried to escape the misty fog fearfully.

Panic so much by this, thinking at first it might have been Rose's doing, Luke did not notice how close he was to the edge of the hill leading down into the stream. Don was on his way over as the smokescreen was starting to go away. But he stopped short upon hearing Luke's name being called out.

By Rose none the less. Not that Don knew who she was.

"Luke!!" she screamed, seeing the him stepping backwards right for the edge from his panic. Luke turned around seeing Rose now merely a few feet away from him. Heart leaping into his chest Luke accidently stepped wrong, body falling sideways and starting to go down the hill. "LUKE!"

Quick flash backs flooded Rose's mind as she got closer. Memory's of Anna's death. This was just like before...the day it happened to that girl. The day that--

Without another moments thought Rose leaped out and wrapped her whole body as best she could around Luke's for protection, as her body hit the rocky hill and the two of them began to roll down. Don Paolo gasped. This SO was not what he had in mind. He was not out to kill Luke. Paolo had not been thinking about the edge of the hill!

Rose gasped and grunted as her body was being cut up by the small rocks as she rolled down the hill. Though she never once let go of Luke, who was crying out, the world around him was spinning from the long roll. He was getting cut up a little himself but if not for Rose the damage would have been a lot worse.

Homeless people from the top looked down in shock, but could do nothing at this point. Only watch in horror. Don was up watching as well. Pulling his hair and gridding his teeth.

Luckily Rose's body managed to stop just mere inches from the stream. Laying on her side still holding on tightly to Luke, breathing in and out heavily. Luke groaned, stunned, opening his eyes only to find a spinning world around him. He groaned again, re-closing his eyes tightly trying to wait for the dizziness to pass.

"...Luke..." Rose whispered painfully after a few minutes. Luke's eyes snapped open remembering Rose. Gasping he sat up, ignoring the hammering pounding in his head for a bit, and turned to face Rose who had let go finally, seeing Luke was okay. Rose sat up very slowly rubbing her injured head and looking at Luke examining his cuts. "Thank goodness..." she sighed with relief. "I was not too late this time..."

"R-Rose..." Luke blinked, looking at her with sympathy. "Y-You...saved me..? Why..?"

"I told you...I'm a lot different than what you or Layton remember me..." Rose smiled, tearing off the ends of her long dress and wrapping them around Luke's cuts and scrapes, before doing the same thing for herself. Luke did not move while she was doing this. After all she did just save his life. Luke did owe her one. And he had to admit...if she did all this just to save him maybe she had changed.

"I...I'm sorry, Rose..." Luke eventually said once she had finished.

"It's alright, Luke..." she smiled. "I just...it seems like I was finally able to do what I could have done way back then...for Anna...A repent for my sin if you will..."

"Rose..." Luke said slowly.

"Come." Rose said standing up shakily. "Let's get you out of here..." Rose then turned around and bent down, motioning her hands telling Luke to get on her back. Doing so Luke was lifted up. Wordlessly Rose climbed her way back up the hill with Luke. Even though weak from the fall it seems she still had energy for a climb. "Just hold on to me Luke..." she told him. "We are almost at the top now."

Homeless people cheered seeing as the two finally made it back up. Carefully Rose bent back down once they were both safe and sound and let Luke get off. "Thank you, Rose..." Luke said, putting his hands behind his back, tracing circles with one of his feet while looking down at the ground.

Rose merely chuckled patting Luke on the head.

"HEY!" came Don Paolo's angry voice as he approached. Boy he wanted to kidnap that boy and this girl was denying his chance. Rose jerked around seeing Don--who was still dressed up as 'Pal'-- coming near. Upon hearing Don's adult voice she did not look at him as a kid right away and at that moment formed her hand into a fist and slammed it into Paolo's gut!

Don winced and made a groan both shocked he'd just been slugged by a girl and because she hit so hard! Wheezing Don slumped to the ground holding the spot on his stomach Rose hit, curling up into almost a ball like position. Boy, Rose was strong.

((Basically it was not a good day for Don Paolo...^^ You think he'll ever get a break? ^o^ ))

"Wait, Rose!" Luke gasped. "That's a student from my school!"

"OH!" Rose yelped, putting her hands to her face. "So Sorry, sir! You should not come running up to someone like that though."

"I've...been through...worse..." Don wheezed, trying to get up. He has been through worse too. Not that Luke or Rose knew that! As Don started to stand up and walk away Rose called out to him.

"Sir! Are you sure you are going to be okay? I mean...I hit you pretty hard." Rose said, surprised Don could even walk.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." Don said dizzily, waving his hands and disappearing out of sight. Unknown to Rose or Luke Don ended up collapsing again, screaming silently in pain. Yet again another person to get revenge on. "I'll be back for you to girl!" he vowed. Of course Layton was still on the top of his list to rub out first. Although he had to recover before anything else...wow he was hurting... ((Don't worry folks Don's gonna be fine. I just like messing with him a little. ))

Rose guided Luke to school. Even though he was quite hurt. These cuts would not be easy to explain to everybody. Luke was SO late for school it was not even funny! Unknown to them at the time Layton had received a call from Luke's teacher saying that he never came to school this morning. Naturally when Luke and Rose got there they found an ever worried Layton coming up from the school.

"Luke!" Layton yelled, more from worry than anything else, running his way to the boy, arms spread out wide and kneeling down to hug his apprentice. Rose backed up to give the two some space, but did not leave. After a bit Layton notice Luke's injuries. "Oh good heavens, Luke!" he gasped. "Where have you been!? What on earth happened to you!?"

"I'm sorry professor I did not mean to worry you." Luke sighed, feeling guilty for making Hershel worry. Layton looked up, spotting Rose. He like anyone else came to the wrong conclusion at first. Luke notices this and speaks up. "Rose saved my life, professor!" he said quickly. "Don't be mad at her! It was my fault to begin with."

"Saved..?" Layton blinked.

"Let me explain everything..." Rose said quietly.

"I'm all ears." Layton said gently, calming down.

OK! There ya go! You know what to do!

For the record again! Rose has no love interest in anyone BUT Will! So don't go thinking it's a Layton X Rose thing...Claire has and will always be Layton's love! End of subject! Same with Luke and Rose acting like a mother for Luke! She's just gonna become good friends with him and the professor!

Bye-bye for now! ;)

~Trinity


	10. Chapter 10: Odd Moments

YAY! Sorry for the wait! I was not sure for a moment there though...I just want comments for two reasons on each chapter folks. At least a few comments per each new chapter will make me happy. PLEASE?

Reason 1: I have a parental Block thing on my computer that can't be removed and I can't download my story's onto my computer! I HAVE to go to a library and download! And during the summer--since it's on its way I won't be going to the library as often till September! And it take me a VERY long time to get to the library where I'm from.

Reason 2: If I don't get comments on a chapter I think you guys did not like it. Which is why I say: If you have ANY question's tell me. Or if there's something that you would like to see happen or something like that TELL me. I promise I don't bite. ;)

I'm working VERY hard to get these chapters done over summer so you don't have to wait two months for this story to continue. That's why your comments are so important to me. I need them for support so I can be able to find a way to keep them going. Thank you.

~Trinity ^^ You guys are the coolest by the way!

Chapter 10: Odd Moments

Layton, Rose, and Luke sat down in the school infirmary to talk. Luke and Rose needed to have their injuries treated better anyway. While they did, Rose along with Luke helped explain what had happened to them since this morning to Hershel. Even the part when Luke went to the bad part of town.

Luke knew Layton was not happy about that when he looked up and saw his mentors face after it had been mentioned. But they had to tell. After all cuts and scrapes like these would not be easy to explain how they happened. Layton WAS angry. He glanced at his apprentice with quite a sour look but did not say a word till the whole story had been explained. Telling Layton every last detail, even about the smoke that had suddenly appeared.

Luke was a little scared of his mentor right now. The uneasy silent's when the explaining was over made him know Layton was thinking very hard about what to say first. He could tell he was mad at Luke but was biting his tongue on saying anything about it to him for now.

"First of all..." Layton said slowly, smiling at Rose. "Thank you for saving, Luke." he said gratefully. Rose smiled back but said nothing. "I can tell already that you have changed greatly, Rose. I feel as though a owe you..."

Rose merely shook her head making a small smile. "You don't have to owe me, Mr. Layton. I...It just needed to be done. It was the right thing to do after all."

"Still." Layton pressed on. "If there's ANYTHING you or Will need let me know. I would not mind patching things up. I'd rather have more allies than enemies after all." Don Paolo being around was more enemy than Layton could stand really. Even though it did not seem like it he still was a major threat to Luke and Layton.

"I suppose you are right." Rose sighed, giving in. "Me and Will live within London now, if you guy's should need our help, we shall come too. I was just heading to market street to do a little shopping when I ran into Luke today. Will's at home waiting for me right now."

"May I offer you a escort home, Rose?" Layton asked. "It would be my honor."

"Yes. Thanks." Rose said simply as her Layton and Luke eventually stood up. Then looking at Luke she gave him a wink. "It was nice seeing you again Luke. Take care. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Umm...You too Rose...." Luke said shyly.

Luke went on to class to finish up the rest of school for the day. Even though it was only a half day at this point, Layton figured that the boy should attend anyway. Leaving to escort Rose home, while Luke headed to class. He said he'd talk with Luke further about the rest later. Luke when upon hearing that hoped class would never be over. To afraid to face his own mentor.

It was a quiet walk as the professor walked behind Rose through the town. Rose appeared to have more than just the fall from the hill on her mind. ((I was not trying to make the hill seem like a cliff. It was just very steep but not meant to be a cliff. Sorry for the confusion, Paige Fox ^^;))

Layton did not want to intrude...but...she looked so sad... "Is something troubling you, Rose?" he eventually asked.

"Hmm..? No." Rose said quietly. "I was just thinking about...when me and Will get married, that's all. It's going to be in a few months...I'm a little worried..."

"Worried?"

"I guess...I...I just can't believe it's finally happening...I just hoping everything goes okay. Will seems a bit scared himself."

"Ah, I see..." Layton chuckled softly. "I can't help you there. But I am sure it will be fine." Layton himself has never been married, so he can't really have much experience in that category.

When they arrived at Rose and Will's house, Will was of course quite shocked upon seeing Rose so hurt as she was. If not for a proper explanation Will might have been ready to attack Hershel thinking it was his doing.

"I must admit that's quite a day you have both been through. Especially, Luke. Poor boy must have been terrified after what he knows of our last encounter." Will spoke up finally, as the three of them sat in the living room together. After a bit Will looked at Layton with a frown. "We really have changed, Layton. Me and Rose."

"I know you have." Layton blinked. "You guys don't have to keep--"

"But we do!" Will said quickly. "I mean...How can you be so forgiving..?" Will could not call himself a friend to Layton. In his mind he really did still feel bad for kidnapping Luke. The one child Layton held VERY dear to him. Will had yet to forgive himself for that.

"It's just the way I am...I am not one to hold a grudge." Layton smiled. Hershel after a bit stood up and looked at the nearest clock. "I should be on my way now. Luke will be getting outta school soon. Will talk more later..."

"Very well, professor." Rose nodded seeing Layton out the door alongside Will.

"See you soon." Will added, putting on a calm face.

Luke was feeling better for a while there. A little time in school had gotten his mind off of the matter since this morning. It did not last long though. As he walked down the steps at the front of his school he was surprised to see Hershel waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

Luke could not see his expression from where he was at the top but he could see the professor crossing his arms. But the boy did not know if it was cause he was waiting for him or he was still angry.

'Oh boy...' Luke thought to himself, continuing down the steps with his head held down, walking like a dog with its tail between its legs. "P-Professor..." Luke stuttered as he got within the last step. "I'm s--"

"How was school, my boy?" Layton interrupted gently, seeing Luke's brown school bag puffed out with so much homework in it. Luke made a small nod, but that was it. Layton continued. "I take it you may need help with all of that school work, my boy. When we get home I'll help you get started."

"Ye-yes...Thanks..." Luke blinked as Hershel turned motioning for Luke to follow, which his apprentice did without a word.

I was quite a silent walk, as it was with Rose. Luke walk several feet behind Layton, head still down. He still figured Hershel was mad at Luke still. After a bit, Layton spoke up again, sensing Luke upset behavior.

"Ah, when we get home we should sit down at the table and do our work together. I'll bring down my paper work from my study as well. I'm behind on my work too you know?" Layton spoke in a cheery type voice. All of a sudden Luke came to a halt, still not looking up. "Luke..? Luke, what's wrong?" Layton rushed over.

"I'm...sorry professor..." Luke said quietly, looking up at his mentor. "About this morning I--"

"That's in the past Luke." Layton chuckled gently, ruffling up Luke's hair and hat a bit. "I'm not angry anymore. How can I stay angry at you? You just..." Layton bit his lip a little before continuing. "When I heard you had not come to school this morning...you gave me quite a scare, my boy."

Luke looked up slowly seeing Layton smile.

Layton went on. "I thought for a minute you had been kidnapped..." ((Which is not too far from the truth! ^^ Luke would have if not for Rose! Or dead! )) "I...never want anything bad to happen to you...If something did I..."

"I understand professor." Luke smiled back, reaching out a small hand to the professor. Hershel sighed, still smiling and gently grabbed his hand and started to guide Luke back home.

When they reached the house Layton did as he said he would and headed upstairs and grabbed his paper work and joined Luke at the kitchen table. Before studying though Layton poured himself a cup of tea and gave Luke a glass of milk.

((Thank you Miss Anonymous! I knew Luke did not like tea! ^^ I saw that part in Curious Village also on the tea pot thing in the inn. I was waiting for someone to catch onto that for me. YAY! I got it right!))

Finally nice silent's fill the room. Luke thought for a moment about Rose, and Will. A strange question formed in his mind, as he looked up at the professor at one point amongst their study's. "Can I ask you a weird question, professor..?"

"Of course, my boy. Ask away." Layton said getting ready to take another sip of his tea. "Though I do not believe there is a such thing as a weird question." Layton put the cup to his lips and began drinking. Luke gulped as he started to talk.

"Why do boys and girls get together?" That question made Layton's eyes widen, turning away from Luke and the paper work, spitting out what little tea that did not make it down his throat. Luke blinked at Layton's reaction. To Hershel this question was even similar to 'Where do babies come from?' Thank God, Luke has not asked that yet! "Professor?"

"Umm..." Layton bit his tongue trying to think of what Luke meant by this...This could SO be taken the wrong way! "Well...people get together for many reasons, Luke. Most usually like with Will and Rose, men and women get together cause they love each other...that's all."

"Oh..."

"Why the...um...sudden question, my boy?" Layton asked. "You have someone special at school?"

"EW! No way, professor!" Luke said, face turning red. "I was just wondering cause..." Luke frowned, looking down at his school work, holding tightly to his pencil. "I...never mind. It's not important...I was just thinking out loud..."

"You sure?" Layton said. "There's not something bothering you?"

"Well..." Luke sighed. "It has nothing to do with boyfriends or girlfriends but...I was wondering...could you...take me to go visit my mom tomorrow?"

Layton's face went pale, cup of tea remained still in his hands. Luke did not seem surprised by Layton's silent's. It must have took the boy a lot of courage to ask that. A very awkward silent's filled the room. "Of course, my dear boy...If you are ready..." Hershel spoke slowly.

"Yes..." Luke answered putting a smile on his face for his mentor. "I...had been thinking of her for a while now...And after three years I...I need a moment to..." Luke could not seem to put the thoughts in his mind into words, growing quiet again.

"It's fine, Luke..." Layton hushed him. "I understand more than you think. Besides I think I would like to visit Claire too, since we are going down there..." Hershel knew what brought this on all of a sudden now. Will and Rose...they seemed like such a happy couple. It got Luke thinking about his mom and dad...Well mainly his mom anyway. Luke had no memory of his real father...but still.

"Thank you professor..." Luke sniffed, trying hard to fight back tears.

"You going to be okay with doing this? I know it's only been three years but still..."

"Yes..." Luke said, continuing to work on his homework. "I have and want to."

It was a little later Luke and Layton finally finished their work. When they did they had a quick dinner and began to get ready for bed. Luke and Layton had been yawning non-stop since after dinner. Luke from all of today's 'Fun' And Layton from staying up day after day taking care of Luke. It was finally time for rest...

Before going to bed Layton went to say his goodnight to Luke, finding Luke still up sitting on his bed looking out his window.

"Luke? It's time to get some shut-eye, my boy." Layton whispered, coming into the room. Luke looked over at Layton but said nothing, eyes slightly dimming from tiredness. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm scared..." Luke answered honestly. "What if I go tomorrow and see nothing but nightmares...? I want to go to remember happy memory's...But if I don't go I'll regret it.."

"Luke..." Hershel came over and sat next to his young apprentice, putting a comforting hand to Luke's shoulder. "Sometimes things happen for a reason...but in the end everything becomes clear. Everything always turns out how it should be...I promise everything will be fine."

"Professor..." Luke moaned, leaning his head into Layton's chest, weak hands grabbing onto the professor's coat. Layton said no more, merely hugged back, as Luke began to sob a little.

AW! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked! I messed up somewhere I know it! Not long enough and not as much conflict! PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!!! Next chapter will be better! Promise! R&R Like I said! Oh and to Paige Fox! Thanks! You not only write reviews, but you make them long! ^^ Makes me happy can't wait to hear from ya again!

Next chapter I'll explain MY version of how Layton and Luke met! And how Luke's mom died and stuff! All of how they met in MY opinion will be explained. So be ready!

Oh and what would you guys think if I started another professor Layton fanfic? I WONT be quitting this story I promise! But if I do I would like your opinion first! It's a FMA crossover with professor Layton! What do you think?? If it sounds good to you let me know!!!

~Trinity


	11. Chapter 11: The Day It Started part 1

Part one to Luke and Layton's meeting. Part two coming soon! ^^

Chapter 11: The Day It Started part 1

It was a quiet cloudy day at Layton's house. Hershel did not want to disturb Luke's sleep, creeping quietly past Luke's open bedroom door. The boy was planning on doing something he had not attempted for a VERY long time. Actually, this might be the first time he EVER visited a cemetery before. It was not that the place scared him or anything...but it was the person buried there...

Layton sat down on the couch in the living room, deciding it would be best just to let Luke awake on his own and get ready at his own pace. This was after all his trip. Something the boy needed to do. It was just a short visit, and he did have Layton with him. Luke was going to be okay.

Yes...If not for Layton in the beginning who knows what would have happened to Luke. Layton sat back and gazed up at the ceiling. Yes...the memory's of the very first day he had ever seen Luke....The day it all began. Hershel remembered it well...

--Flash Back--

It was a calming morning for Professor Hershel Layton, one of the best puzzle solvers in the world. He was just stepping out from his home in London to go out for a walk on this start of a beautiful day. Besides from all that he needed to take some time off of working in his study and go out for a bit of air.

Children were running about the town, chasing after one another, playing, as kids normally did. Layton could not help but smile as he passed a few. Other kids were about the area with their parents around many of shops at the market place.

Many kids knew Layton quite well since he had come to be well known in the London papers. A few that noticed Layton out for a walk greeted him happily as they came by.

"Hello Mr. Layton!"

"How are you sir?"

"We saw you in the London times again! You're amazing!"

Layton chuckled, tipping his hat to them, as he walked by, talking to the kids as best he could. Kids sure could talk! Talking that is till eventually the parents finally pulled them away, not wanting them to annoy Layton too much. But Hershel was never bothered by it, and told them it was quite okay.

Layton began to round the corner of the market place, having children finally starting to go their separate ways.

Suddenly Layton heard fast approaching little feet coming around the corner straight towards him. In a normal response Layton would have just simply got out of the way for whoever it was but the person came running so fast Layton never had time to react.

There was a soft thud as something bashed into his legs, but at a hard enough speed that it not only sent the person crashing down to his back but the professor as well.

"My word..." Layton blinked, adjusting his top hat--which he wore on his head everywhere--and sat up to look at what he had crashed into.

A young eight or so boy in a blue hat and matching sweater lay on the ground partly stunned, rubbing the back of his brown haired head where he must have landed on. He muttered a simple "Ow" as he began to brush himself off as he still sat on the ground.

((Something's never change do they..? ^^))

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Layton said gently, even though it was not his fault. Layton quickly got back to his feet and extended his hand to the young boy. "Are you alright, my boy?"

The boy nodded as he grabbed onto the professor's hand. Hershel easily lifted him off the ground and back to his feet. Layton was actually surprised at how light the boy was. Arching a brow, he noticed why, a frown passing his face.

The boy was incredibly thin. If not for his shirt and grayish shorts on he was positive the boys ribs would be showing under his skin. When was the last time this kid ate anything?

"Sorry about that sir." the boy apologized. "I got separated from my mom. I was in a hurry trying to find her and--" the boy stopped, staring at Layton wide-eyed for a minute. "Ah! You're professor Layton!" he gasped, a hint of thrill in his voice, as he jumped up and down. "You're THE Hershel Layton!"

Layton smiled gently. "Oh, it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" the boy protested. "I read all about you in the London paper! You're famous! Oh it's a honor to meet you, sir! I have been wanting to be just as good as puzzle solver as you! You must be so well known elsewhere too!"

"Calm down lad." Layton chuckled, patting the young kids head a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I never did tell you my name." the boy said with a grin. "I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you, Luke." Layton greeted shaking Luke's hand. Then it dawned on the professor about why the boy had been running around in the first place. "We should find you mother. She must be worried about you."

"Oh that's right!" Luke said looking around. But to no avail was his mom to be found.

"Would you like me to come help you look?" asked the professor.

"Y-yes please." Luke said becoming fearful of his mom's whereabouts.

"Alright then. Let's have a look around town then shall we?" Layton said leading the way down the market place. After a bit of silent searching Layton began to notice Luke's quiet stare. Glancing down he saw Luke looking up at him with a strange smile. The boy must have wanted to say something to him. "What is it, my boy?" he asked.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do puzzles too?" Luke said, grin getting bigger. "I want to learn too!"

"Oh, my...Well, learning certain puzzles take time and effort. It's something you have to really work at and never give up." Layton replied.

"I would never give up!" Luke said jumping up and down again. "Teach me! Teach me!"

"Well I--"Layton began but was stopped as a woman stepped into the road in front of Layton and Luke.

"There you are." the lady said with a smile, walking towards Luke.

"Ah mom!" Luke gasped with joy as the woman walked up and pulled Luke into a hug.

"You had me worried, dear." the lady sighed, then saw Layton and stood up. "Thank you for watching over my child." she said.

"My pleasure Madame." Layton said taking a bow. As he looked at the mother as well Layton could see that she too was very, VERY thin. Possibly even more or so than Luke. She wore scrappy brown dress with holes all around it and a blue bandana over her long brown hair. Family most have been very poor.

The woman was carrying a basket from the market place, filled with nothing more than a small loaf of bread and a few apples. "We have to go now." the woman said, noticing Layton's concerned stare. "Come, Luke."

"Yes, mom!" Luke called. But before Luke left he quickly looked back at Layton, it seemed the boy still wanted to stay and chat more. "I..." Luke stopped, not entirely sure what to say. Layton however stood there and seemed to know what was no the boy's mind.

A idea crossed Layton's mind as he handed the boy a small piece of paper with a map of the town on it. "There is a puzzle on this map." Layton began. "If you can figure it out you should be able to find my house and locate me." Luke looked up at the professor surprised, while Layton continued. "I will know if you have what it takes, and when we meet again I can really start teaching you. Sound fair?"

Luke's face showed nothing but happiness as his face brightened up. "You mean it?!" he gasped. Layton gave a simple nod. "Alright! Thank you! I'll come by tomorrow after school!"

"I know you can do it." Layton said crossing his arms. "I'll see you then, kay?"

"You bet!" Luke said than ran off to join his mom in the distance. Layton watched the two of them leave, a frown again passing his face.

Later the next day, in the afternoon.....

Hershel was in the dining room of his home, sitting down drinking his tea. He was not sure when the boy would get here. If he really was gonna come. But something in the back of his head told him the boy was. It was going to be nice to have some company for once.

Not to mention...he just could not help but feel bad for the poor boy. It seemed his mom could barely afford to feed him, much less herself. Layton hated seeing people like that. He could only hope he did not make that puzzle TOO hard.

There was a sudden knock at his front door, and who else but Luke was there when Hershel went to open it. The boy was sweaty and panting, most likely cause he ran from wherever his school was and came straight here.

"Good day, Luke." Layton greeted. "You did not have to run you know. I had not set up a time limit."

"I...I k-know..." Luke panted. "B-but mom w-wanted me home before night...s-so..."

"Ah, I see. Come on in, my boy." Hershel smiled guiding Luke inside. Luke looked as thin as ever. That much was clear. As Luke went to sit down at the dining table, Layton spoke up. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you." Luke replied politely. Luke must have been starved, but he was the type that would not complain for the need to eat. Most likely did not want to eat the professor out of house and home. At least that is what Layton figured. "So what kind of puzzles can we work on professor? I'm ready!" the boy said happily, kicking his feet back and forth from under the table.

"Yes, I know you are." Layton said gently, taking out a few pieces of paper and pencils. "Okay Luke." Even though Layton still felt rather bad for the boy he knew there was not much else he could say for the moment. So instead he put on a smile as he normally did and began to teach.

Luke did not notice the time going by but before he knew it minutes turned into hours, evening became night. The two were so into doing the puzzles and that they did not realize this till the clock chimed 9:00. When it did Luke was the first to gasp, standing up quickly from his chair.

"Oh gosh! I'm late! Mom's going to be so worried!" Luke yelped running past Layton--who was finally starting to stand to try and help out-- "I'm sorry, professor! I gotta go!" Luke started to head to the door, opening it in a instant. "I'll come back tomorrow, promise!"

"Would you like me to come with you and--" Layton began but Luke must not have heard him, door slamming shut. Layton chuckled a little, walking towards the window watching Luke run down the street and far out of sight. "Something tells me...this boys going to be a joy to work with." Layton said seriously.

And as promised, Luke came back the same time the next day. With the professor's help Luke learned a lot. In fact, the more times Luke came the more he wanted to hang out and do puzzles. The boy kept coming back, day after day...And Hershel was only happy to teach the eight year old more and more.

To one point as they worked down at the table did Luke look up at the professor, a sly grin crossed his face.

"Say professor...I've got a puzzle of my own for you." Luke said proudly, taking out a map. "My house is on here. On the back of the paper I left clues as to where it is...can you tell which one it is..?" Basically Luke was pulling the same puzzle Layton gave him to help find his house. Luke did not care though, smile only getting bigger as Layton nodded and took the map.

"Very well then, I accepted your challenge." Layton chuckled, looking over the puzzle.

The professor read over it carefully looking back and forth between the map and the clues for a sec. Luke figured for a minute Layton was not going to get it. Thinking he could beat the professor at a puzzle, but as always Layton was one step ahead. It only took a few seconds before the professor put down the paper, smiling and pointing at a small old wooded house that was barely visible on the map.

"Aw! I was sure I had a good one!" Luke sighed, then laughed a little. Layton laughed too.

"You ARE getting better, my boy. " Layton told him, handing the map back to Luke. "But you can't beat me that easily. Maybe next time." he said gently.

"Thanks professor!" Luke grinned.

Amongst their puzzles, Layton looked up at Luke this time. Getting brave he decided to ask. "Luke..?"

"Yes?"

"Who all lives with you and your mom? What's your house like?"

"Oh, It's just me and mom living there. Daddy left I guess not long after I was born. Mom never told me why..." Luke spoke in a kindly voice, did not seem to bothered by Layton's question. "But it's okay...Mom got a lot of help from s few friends of hers that live in London. They help take care of us...And as for school, mom is only able to afford it, and food, of course. But she says to me all the time school is very important."

"It truly is." Layton agreed, though with a frown on his face again. "If you want...I can offer you and your mom money for food."

"No! I could never ask something like that!" Luke shook his head. "That's asking for more than you have to. It's too much."

"Not at all, my boy. I want to help, that's all." Layton said. He did not mean to get the boy upset. He just wanted to help. But Luke was just too nice of a kid. Before he knew it, Luke stood up.

"I hafta be heading home now professor." he said kindly. "I'll be back again tomorrow!" with that leaving through the door. Layton felt a little bad for him. He STILL could not help it. And without knowing at first why he did so Hershel got up and went out the door, spotting Luke heading down the road.

"Luke." Layton called. Luke came to a halt, turning around with a smile still on his face. "Why don't I come visit you tomorrow? I would love to meet your mom at least again. Aside from that I'd like to tell her of how well your doing with the puzzles...How does that sound?"

"You wanna come over?" Luke gasped with joy, walking back over. Layton nodded simply and that just made Luke jump up and down. "Oh boy! Sound great! We never get much company! And I'm sure momma would like to thank you for all the studying you are giving me!"

Layton chuckled a bit patting Luke's head. "Alright then I'll be over tomorrow. You be safe now okay?"

"Right! Of course! See ya soon, professor!" Luke ran happily down the street, waving goodbye as he did. Layton waved back, small smile on his face.

--End Of Flash Back--

Luke walked down the stairs all dressed up and ready to go, seeing the professor--who was still sitting on the couch-- waiting for him. "Okay...I'm ready, professor." he said, putting on a small smile.

Layton returned with a smile of his own and got up and put a hand to Luke's shoulder, walking out the front door with him. "Okay, my boy." he whispered. Luke got silently into the Laytonmobile buckling up as the professor started to start the engine. Luke seemed calmer now for the moment, at least. "It's gonna be a long drive, Luke..." Layton told him, car beginning to move as he put it in drive. ((I wonder if Layton's car is a stick or a automatic? ^^))

"Yeah..." was all Luke could say, as the Laytonmobile started it's decent down the road.

OK! Part two is coming soon! Maybe.... -___- ; My school years almost up...I'm getting worried....Anyway tell me what you think! Later!


	12. Chapter 12: The Day It Started part 2

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next part! Warning! Character death in this chapter! You know this already I know but It had to be said. To make things clear, VERY sad chapter. It is Luke's mom after all.

If I knew more about Luke's past I'd do it the right way....but since I don't and the real Luke and Layton past won't be revealed till it get's released in Japan, FORGIVE the sad chapter. But making up alternate fanfics is what this sites all about right? I hope...^^

Chapter 12: The Day It Started part 2

Luke kept his gaze straight ahead the entire trip to the cemetery, arms crossed trying to keep his mind clear. In his thoughts he wanted nothing more than to have Layton turn the car around and head back home. But he did not dare. When he said he was going to do this, he meant it.

Layton glanced at Luke every now and then, but said nothing. He wanted to say something. Anything to get Luke to smile. Lighten the mood if you will...but...

Hershel soon parked the Laytonmobile in front of the gates to the cemetery. He turned to tell Luke they were here, but Luke got out already and was walking slowly for the entrance. Sighing Layton got out as well, following after Luke.

It was sad. The further Luke walked, the heavier his steps became. He was finding it harder and harder to go through with this, but still he pushed on. Dark rain clouds began to show from the sky. Hershel knew it would rain soon, best to get this over with as soon as possible. For Luke's sake...

Rain...

Rain meant many things...sadness...the form of tears. But all and all rain was better than the scars of fire...Rain healed the scars...but they would never fade...not those memory's...

--Flash Back--

As promised professor Layton walked down the road for Luke's home. It was easy enough to find really. Luke's home was quite a distance apart from the other many homes in London. In fact it was near some dry old farm fields to be exact.

There the house stood. It was a rather old wooded home as shown on the map Luke gave him for the puzzle. It was a fairly big house, but very old. Piles of chipped wood logs for the fire place they must have had was stored up to the side of the house. The windows were dark and dusty and a few had cracks in them too.

Layton had to be careful when walking up the steps for they seemed to be old and rotted out. Well the whole house appeared this way really. As he neared the front door he could hear the sounds of Luke running about the inside of the house. Layton chuckled to himself knocking on the door.

Oddly enough Luke's mother answered the door, opening it a crack looking at Layton. She did not appear to remember him for a sec. Layton took a moment and introduced himself again. "Good evening madam. It's just me, Professor Layton. From the market place."

"Ah yes, Mr. Layton..." the mother greeted, opening the door all the way. "Come on in..." she said gently, side stepping to allow Layton's entrance.

"Thank you." Hershel said politely stepping in. The inside of the house was dusty as well. It looked like it had been cleaned up a little, what with water and what not. ((Back in the day I don't think people had Windex. ;) What a shame...^^)) There was also a few buckets lying about the house as well. Most likely during the rains used to keep the leaks in check.

"Luke went up into his room for a second, he should be down after a while." said the mother, stepping up beside Layton and heading into the kitchen. "We don't have much to drink, but would you like a glass of water?" she asked. It was clear where Luke got his kindness from.

"No thank you." Layton answered nicely as ever, eyes looking over the house some more while sitting down at the kitchen table with Luke's mother.

The house was quite bare compared to his home. Luke's home contained nothing more than a two rooms, not including the upstairs room where Luke's bedroom must have been. The first room was the kitchen/living room and a small bathroom down the hall. Most of the cabinets were bare in the kitchen, further more adding to the fact of just how poor Luke's family was. And there was nothing more than a old sofa in the living room with a small wooden table that seemed to be missing a leg.

"I'm sorry about the state of the house Mr. Layton." Luke's mom said, noticing Layton's stare. "I'm afraid keeping things in order is not all that easy I assure you."

"It's no trouble." Layton said. "I would not mind helping out anyway I can. If you don't mind I--"

"Please don't trouble yourself. We have lived this way for as long as I can remember, I could not ask you do much about how we are. " she said putting a hand to her chin. "But never mind that. I also wanted to thank you for looking after my son. As you can tell he's a very hyper child." Layton chuckled as he could not help but agree with that.

"Yes, he can be. But he's a good kid. His company is quite..." Hershel was trying to search for the right words. "Enjoyable."

"Luke keeps talking about you. It does not really surprise me though." she went on. "He keeps saying of all the puzzles you are teaching him. You make a good teacher. And it's nice to have Luke be so out going. I want nothing more than for my son to be happy."

"He seems that way the day I met him." Layton smiled. As if on cue did Luke come downstairs and joined the two in the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Hershel. "Hello, Luke. Told you I'd come didn't I..?" he greeted.

"Hi, professor!" Luke gasped rushing over. Luke's mom smiled softly seeing Luke's happy face. "I'm so glad you came!"

"How have you been, my boy?" Hershel asked.

"Good." Luke said simply, then blinked as though he had just forgotten something. "I just got to check on one more thing and I'll be right back!" Luke said quickly zooming out the back door. Layton could only chuckle, beside him Luke's mom smiled too.

"There he goes again..." the mother sighed. "Forgive him...he probably when down to the river. That's his little...'secret' spot." Although the way she said it, it did not sound so secret. "He often goes there to play or when he feels upset."

"Ah, that's quite alright." Layton said.

"Feel free to look around if you wish." Luke's mom said, standing up. "I must go out back and get some firewood and it's going to take me a few minutes." with that said she walked out the back door, not even pausing long enough for Layton to offer her some help.

Layton sighed, straitening his top hat a little. He did not want to just 'look around'...that would not be very gentlemen like...But...deciding to do so Layton headed up stairs to look at Luke's room, which was just about as bare as the rest of the house.

Luke's room just basically had a sheet less old mattress with two pillows on it. In the middle of the bed was a big stuffed yellow teddy bear, something Layton could only guess belonged to Luke, most likely a gift from his mother. To the left showed a small window, showing the outside. Layton gazed out the window seeing homeless people, realization telling him that he was not too far away from the London bridge.

((The friends of Luke and Luke's mom are homeless people--naturally-- that's the 'friends' Luke was referring to, and also explains why the homeless knew Luke from such a long time ago as explained in the chapter: "Late For School"... ^^ Hope I cleared that up for you!))

"I do want a better life for my child, Mr. Layton." came Luke's mother from behind Layton at the door to Luke's room. Layton turned around slowly but said nothing, as she went on. "You make him happy. You helped him accomplish more things than I ever could have dreamed of doing for him." she spoke softly to Hershel, smiling warmly. "I don't say this to many people but...I trust you with my son. More or so than I dared with even my closest friends."

"I..." Layton thought for a moment on what to say. "We barely know one another...So how is it that you..trust me so much...?"

"Not many would even bother or try to get involved with people such as us." she continued, a frown passing over her face. "Even the richest man would look down at us, like we were nothing. Not even part of this world. But you, despite being famous...despite being of much higher stature than us...care so much for everyone around you. You...even willing to take time for those in need...something others in this world seems to lack."

"It is my pleasure and honor as a gentleman." Layton said, approaching Luke's mom, who crossed her arms shaking her head a little.

"Even so, Mr. Layton..." she said strongly. "Thank you. If something were ever to happen to me...I trust you to look after him...look after my son. He means the world to me. In time maybe even you will know so too..." Layton looked a little dazed upon hearing that, mind trying to break the sentence down as if he was not sure of what she was asking of him for a minute there.

"Mom! Professor! I'm back!" Luke called from downstairs. The apparent absence of Layton and his mother surprised him a little, calling for them yet again. "Mommy? Professor? Are you guys still here?"

"Were upstairs sweetheart!" Luke's mom replied. It only took a moment before Luke came up to join the two. Gingerly Luke's mom walked up to embrace her son, which Luke returned the hug as well laughing happily. The after a second Luke walked over to Layton and handed him a small flat rock.

"Here this is for you." Luke said. "I found it by the river a while back...I just went to get it for you." Hershel took his mind off what he and Luke's mother talked about and looked at the flat rock.

"A fossil!" Layton grinned. "What a rare find!"

"I thought so too!" Luke agreed.

"This reminds me of a puzzle, care to head back downstairs and hear it, Luke?"

"You bet!" with that the two headed downstairs to the kitchen, Luke's moms eye following them as they left, a pleased look on her face.

Layton stayed for quite a while, till long after sunset. Luke started to get sleepy around 8:45 and Layton took that as his cue to be heading back home himself. The boy was young after all and needed rest from puzzles now. Before leaving he was escorted out by Luke's mom.

((For all that know it I did not give Luke's mom a name. She's only a minor character...Though if she were ever to be mentioned in later chapters again, I suppose she would need to have her name mentioned. Especially with Luke's REAL father still out there somewhere. If you guys have a idea for a name let me know...^^; I'm not always the best at names...))

"Thank you," she said yet again. "I must admit, I don't know much about what you two were talking about...But even I had a lot of fun. I can see why Luke loves puzzles so much."

"I'll be back again." Layton promised. "You both take care."

"Can I come over to your house again tomorrow professor?" Luke asked sleepily from just behind his mother.

"But of course, Luke." Layton smiled, tipping his hat to Luke and his mom, as he turned to head down the road. "I'll see you then, my boy."

Hershel waited for quite a while for Luke to come the next day. Rain clouds were starting to gather signaling the beginning of another long Spring shower. For a minute Layton was in the kitchen thinking Luke might have simply forgotten to come or something new caught his attention. Whatever the case...Layton had this strange feeling something was wrong. VERY wrong...

Trying to find a way to calm down, he poured himself a cup of tea, sitting down in the living room to enjoy it, staring fossil Luke gave him sitting down on the living room table. Layton smiled at it, thoughts of Luke coming back into his mind.

After what only seemed like a small moment of relaxation, a fire truck zoomed right in front of his house--sirens and all going off as it speeded by. Alarmed by this Layton jumped to his feet nearly spilling the cup of tea all over him, running up to his window to see what was going on.

It was heading downwards almost out of town from where Layton could see. Heading for a fire naturally. Hershel suddenly gasped. Seeing smoke coming from the direction of the fields near the London bridge. There was only one house out there in that area...and as dreadful as it was Layton knew exactly what house too.

"Luke!" he shouted to no one in particular, dropping his cup of tea letting it smash onto the floor. Without another moments though the professor grabbed his coat and ran out the door as fast as he could.

He ran. And boy did he run hard! It was sunset again, streetlights were starting to come on. People who did not go into their homes for the night heard the commotion of the fire truck. Some did not do anything about it. Merely walked back into their homes. Others went with Hershel to find out what was up too.

Layton barely stopped to take a breath. The closer he got the more of the stronger the smoke from the fire became. Dreading the worst, as he grid his teeth together, wondering what could have possibly happen.

What went wrong? Dear God...were Luke and his mother really--!?

Hershel came to a dead halt as he rounded the bend. Eyes widening with horror.

Luke's whole house was on fire! Completely looked like a bonfire. It must have not been this bad till the fire trucks arrived...but now...Layton could see the firemen were having a hard time putting it out. A few of them were coming out of the house seemingly empty handed. Part of the house where the kitchen was had collapsed already and it looked like the rest of the house was about to go as well.

Layton rushed over but did not get far. Police that stood by had closed off the area. Crowds behind Layton gathered up yelling that they wanted to get closer after the yellow strips had been put up. Hershel did not care about it though. While the cops tried to get everybody under control he snuck his way under the yellow strips and continued down for the house.

Once he got up as close as he probably could have gotten a random fireman stepped in front of him blocking his path. "Wait sir you can't go in there!" he said. Even from where Layton stood heat from the flames felt really bad, making Layton's face sweat.

"But I--I need to get in! I can't just--" Layton began.

"Hershel Layton? This has nothing to do with you! Go home back to your puzzles and leave this to the firemen and police!" came a gruff voice. Layton turned seeing inspector Chelmey walking up to him.

"The family...the family that lives here..." Layton panted, shaking his head. "What...how did this happen...?"

"I told you it has nothing to do with you!" Chelmey snapped, coming up closer to Layton till he was only a few feet away, in a very threatening like walk. Ever brave Layton did not back away, hands flexed into fist glaring right back at the inspector. Standing his ground.

"I know the people that live here." Hershel said angrily and yet in a calm tone. "So it DOES have to do with me."

"Oh for the love of..." Chelmey growled, smacking his hand on his face. "We don't know what cause the fire...It might have just been a accidental spark and what not with the house being so old well...this does not surprise me."

Another few firemen ran outta the house just as the rest of the house fell to the ground! Layton gasped and went to run up but Chelmey grabbed him roughly by the arm. "No!" Hershel yelled.

"Darn it, Layton!" Chelmey barked. "Stay back I said!"

One fire men carrying something small came up to Layton and Chelmey, shaking his head slowly a look of guilt on his face, as he showed the thing in his hands to Chelmey.

It was a small stuffed yellow teddy bear.

"Luke..." Layton whispered dreadfully, face turning pale.

"We found a woman in the house...in the kitchen...buried up in the rubble...there was nothing we could do...she was already dead..." said the firemen. "We went in to find the child that must have owed this but toy but..."

"Where's the boy?!" Layton shouted. "Is he...is he...." Layton could not bring himself to finish. The firemen shook his head.

"We did not find a kid in there...just the woman..." the firemen went to hand the stuffed bear to Chelmey but the inspector shook his head.

"I don't want the thing!" he said.

Without thinking Hershel took the bear gently from the firemen's hands, holding it in his arms as though it was a baby. Almost to the point of tears, Layton looked at the rest of the burning house as the rain started to fall putting out most of the flames for the fire fighters.

For a minute he was losing hope...Luke's mom was...gone...and Luke might have been too. No. He can't! This could not be happening!

"Inspector!" called a police men. Layton raised his head up, as random police officer approached. "Sir! There's something you should see at the back of the house!"

Chelmey followed after the cop, with none other than Layton following as well. When they arrived at the side of the house where the kitchen used to be they found a little bit of blood a few feet from the rubble. From what little sparks that were left is the only things that made the blood visible on the ground, due to the darkness of the night. Small shards of glass from the kitchen window laid mixed in with the blood.

It finally clicked to Layton as he found the trail of blood leading out towards the river.

Somebody made it outta the house. And from the direction of the blood...

Clutching the teddy bear tighter Layton took off into the fields, ignoring the inspector who was yelling at him to come back. He kept running and running...eyes springing back to life with hope. He remembered what Luke's mom said about the river. Luke often went there to play or when he was upset. If he was right...maybe...just maybe...

Spring rain poured down harder, though even down in the rain and darkness...something told Layton he was heading in the right direction.

And then...there he was...there was Luke.

Sitting on the ground head between his legs hugging himself hard, while rocking himself back and forth weeping softly. Carefully as not to make too much noise Layton walked up to him, holding out shaky quivering hand. He was afraid if the boy noticed him too soon he might get scared and run off. It broke Hershel's heart seeing the boy like this, every step that he took made him just want to break down into tears like Luke but he did not. He needed to be strong and help him....somehow...

Finally hands within reach he kneeled down in front of Luke putting both hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke looked up slowly, hiccupping with tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks, looking at the professor with a hurt helpless stare. Face was also reddened from crying so much.

Layton bit his lip, looking back at Luke with sympathy, hands trembling. "My boy..?" he said gently, voice barely above a whisper.

"Professor..?" Luke replied weakly, voice cracking, too choked up by tears. With that Layton took off his brown coat and wrapped it around Luke's trembling form. The cuts on Luke's body--which was caused by the glass--were wrapped up as well. "Mommy...Mommy's...gone...Mommy's GONE!" he cried.

"I'm here Luke." Layton said strongly, stroking Luke's wet hair. "It's okay, my boy...I'm here."

Luke wailed loudly throwing himself into Layton's chest, and burying his head and crying hard. The professor closed his eyes and hugged Luke as hard as he could without hurting the boy, letting him continue to cry till Luke finally cried himself out.

Afterwards lifting Luke up into his arms--still holding onto Luke's teddy bear by the way--and carrying him away. When he reached the burned down home--which had the fired completely put out.--Layton walked past the inspector and onward towards his home. Simply telling Chelmey that he's take care of the boy. Leaving with nothing else further to say.

It turned out from Luke a few days later that the fire had been caused by someone literally threw a torch into the house while Luke was with his mom in the kitchen. The person who did it was unknown. The fire got out of control quickly and as they were trying to get out the only entrance had been blocked off by flames. As the ceiling was getting ready to collapse Luke's mom grabbed Luke and threw him out the window, before the kitchen fell down on top of her. Saying just before she tossed him outside: "I love you. Be safe."

Luke's cuts were caused by the window upon being thrown out to safety.

Afterwards Layton choose from that day on to be Luke's guardian. Saying that he would also be his teacher. Luckily Layton's house contained a spare bedroom, that now and forever became Luke's room. In the back of his mind though he thought countless times about having Luke put in a orphanage. He had NO experience at all when it came to raising children after all. Looking after one all of a sudden was something new for him all together. But he was going to do so.

After all...Luke's mom did in trust Luke to him. It was then he made a promise to her. He would ALWAYS look after Luke. For her.

--End Of Flash Back--

Luke stood before his mother's grave, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, slowly tracing his finger over the words on the tomb stone, humming a song his mother used to sing to him as a child. Layton--after a really quick visit to Claire's grave-- stood just behind him, hands to his side, watching his young apprentice.

To think. Since his mother's death Luke had grown. Not all that much, it was only three years after all. But Luke was eleven now and seemed much more content than he thought he would be.

"I came to visit mom..." Luke finally spoke, smiling a little. "I...I miss you...I know you watching me every day but I thought I'd let you know how well I'm doing, kay? You don't need to worry. I love you mommy." Luke paused to sniff. As the rain started to fall, Layton took his cue and came over.

"We should get going soon, my boy." he said gently.

"Okay," Luke nodded, before turning to leave Luke patted the tomb a little, sighing to take a deep breath. "Bye mom...I'll be back to visit again. Promise." Luke turned to leave, looking back only to see Layton not moving.

"Go back to the Laytonmobile and wait for me, my boy." he said. "I'll be there shortly..."

"Yes professor." Luke replied leaving. When Layton was sure Luke was out of sight he turned to face the tomb stone taking off his hat in respect.

"I...I have done what you said..." Hershel sighed. "And you were right...But I'm sorry I could not help you that day. I...I can see why you loved him so much. He's a good kid. You should be proud, Luke has grown up a lot. I made a promised to myself that day, I'd watch over him for you. And...the more I did the more I can see what it means to be...a parent. If it's alright with you, maybe someday I can be even closer to him." ((Layton means as a father!! ^^)) Layton put his hat back on, smiling warmly. "Thank you for having him. I'll try to make you proud. I'll do anything." taking a bow, Hershel said his goodbyes and went off to the car to join Luke.

"Professor, you are getting wet!" Luke called from the car, then blinked when he saw Layton's face. "Are you crying professor?" he asked worriedly.

Layton shook his head getting in the car and starting up the engine. "No it's only from the rain, my boy." he said softly, then turning the car around the two drove for home. Yet again another silent drive.

________________________________

I'm SO sorry! I think I made this too sad!!! And long....My longest chapter yet I think...I think I made to dramatic! If I got outta hand please let me know before the next chapter...I'll take this out and start again...cause I think I made it TOO depressing! *Smacks head.* Tell me what ya think, cause I'm having my doubts on this chapter... -___-;

~Trinity


	13. Chapter 13: Ocean Fun

As I said, I LOVE hearing from you guys. ^^ To Paige Fox, here's a happy chapter!! And I heard this twice from you and Hehehe about who threw the torch, that shall be coming someday...later anyway! ^.^ Oh and I love the name's too. Next time Luke's parent's are mentioned I'll be sure to put those in!

Hearing suggestion's from you guys is what I like, I'll be glad to listen. Can't wait to hear from you all again! Now here the next long awaited chapter. ^^

Chapter 13: Ocean Fun

It was a warm Saturday morning at Layton's house. So hot in fact air conditioning--which was nothing but a few fans-- was not helping at all. The weather man Luke watched on his small TV said that it was going to be up in the 90s and possibly even hotter. Which it did...It got very, VERY hot.

So hot Layton could not enjoy his cup of tea...Gasp. It was getting to hot even for TEA? All Layton could do really was sit in the living room with his hat off in front of one of the fans and do a few puzzles. Luke was in his rooms with the other fan, laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had his blue sweater off wearing a white tang top.

"It's hot..!" Luke complained. Panting he lazily picking up his water bottle that lay by his side. "It's just TOO hot..." he said as he drank. Layton who was suffering just as much could hear Luke's rather loud voice echoing from downstairs.

Layton sighed, smiling weakly. Their refrigerator produced ice for them, but together the two of them had been using up ice so fast the fridge could not keep up. Now they were outta ice too...It was hot outside too...naturally...not one of those nice outdoor type days to relax in the back porch. Yeah...they were roasting...

Luke sat up from his bed and came stumbling downstairs. "...Professor..." he called, holding his water bottle to his face.

"Yes, my boy...?" Layton replied taking a moment to quit working on his current puzzle to look up at Luke with a sweaty expression.

"Can't we do anything thing about the heat...? I can't take it anymore! And it's only morning..." Luke wined, sitting heavily next to Hershel.

"I know Luke...I don't like it this hot either...but I am not sure what else we can..." Layton paused, looking at the water bottle in Luke's hands. "Well...what would you say to a trip to the beach, Luke?"

"YEAH!!!" Luke cheered, squeezing his water bottle so hard the cap popped off spraying the water everywhere, including all over Layton and Luke. None of the two seemed bothered by it though, both of the sighing at the sudden coolness of the water.

"Okay, my boy...let's get packing...the sooner we get there the more we will get to do. If I remember right they are having a beach party down there too. This is the perfect time to enjoy it, right?"

"You bet professor!" Luke said dashing upstairs to get his water gear, while Hershel went to put away a few files and puzzles and get ready himself.

It had been a few days since the trip to the cemetery, and Luke was back to his normal cheery self again. For a while Layton did not think the boy was gonna smile for a minute back there, but after a few puzzles got his attention Luke could not help but feel at ease. He might not have had his mind completely off the matter but was doing better. Like some of the weight from not visiting his mom in a while had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

Luke smiling again made Layton smile too. A nice trip to the beach was the least he could do for him. Especially in heat like this. The two might end up going crazy staying in this any longer.

By the time Layton was starting to pack for the trip after getting his work put away Luke had just finished and was waiting for Layton at the front door. "Hurry, hurry!" Luke cried happy.

"Luke..." Layton chuckled. "Calm down...none of us need to get heat stroke now..."

By the time the two got to the Laytonmobile and loaded it and got in Luke jumped back out, startled by the heat in the car. This was to be expected...the inside of a car made it a lot warmer than the outside. It took awhile as Layton and Luke rolled down the windows to help during the long trip as they drove down the roads for the beach.

Luke had his head out of the car like a dog, grinning as he felt the cool air his face. Layton was not to happy with that though, feeling as though Luke might get his head hit by a passing car. Telling Luke to stick his head back in, which Luke did for a while, but every now and then did it again sneakily without Layton's knowledge.

Too hot to even doze off in the car, Luke watched the world just go by. Every now and then talking to Layton and even about a few puzzles naturally, till they finally saw in the distance the clear blue ocean shinning just ahead of them.

"Here we are, Luke." Layton announced. "Welcome to the beach." Luke head shot up cheering as he went to open the passenger's side of the car to jump out. "Wait Luke!" Layton gasped. "Let me park the car first!" Well...the car was still in motion...Luke must have forgot.

While Layton took a moment to park near the sand Luke took off his tang top shoes and socks, getting ready to head straight for the water. Right when the car stop completely Luke opened the door and dashed out into the sand. Though regretting doing so as the sand appeared VERY hot.

"OW! Ow!" Luke yelped, getting onto his tip toes at the heat from the sand, running even faster towards the water. Layton watched Luke head for the water chuckling a little, then turning to get the supply's Luke forgot to take .

Unknown to them at the time Don Paolo was in the area...Only...relaxing and unknowing that Layton and Luke were here as well. He lay on the sand--not in costume--wearing shorts and sunglasses, head under a small umbrella letting the rest of the sun's rays shine down on him.

Don appeared completely relaxed, hands behind his head.(( Hey, even bad guys like Paolo need a vacation every now and then.)) He looked asleep for a minute there, that is till Luke came speeding by and upon not seeing Don Paolo stepped on his gut where Rose hit it a while back, hands and feet raised in the air at the moment of contact.

Not realizing he had stepped on Paolo was laughing happily as Luke went on his marry way. Don screamed silently holding his gut and rolling from side to side, cursing to himself.

Luke hit the water feet first sighing with relief at the feel of the water, then began going slightly deeper into the water and began splashing.

"Luke, don't go too far into the ocean!" Layton called, walking past Don, carrying a few floats tubes. Don Paolo watched through his now crooked sunglasses hatefully at Hershel as he walked by, ironically not seeming to notice the mad genius either.

"Layton..!" he grumbled. "You and your snotty kid..! I'll show you!" with that said getting up and heading into the distance.

"Here, my boy, catch!" Hershel called tossing a float tube to Luke who was swimming a bit ahead. "Just remember not to go too far into the ocean!"

"I know, professor!" Luke called back, grabbing the tube and kicking his feet playfully. "Professor are you not coming in? The waters great!"

"No thank you, my boy." Layton smiled, taking off his coat, shoes, socks, hat, and laying down on a towel he got from the car. "You go ahead and have fun, I'll just be up here keeping watch." (( And NO he does not mean watching girls on the beach, he means watching Luke to make sure he stays safe. Keep a clean mind! ^^ ))

Luke continued to play, squealing happily splashing up the water. Every now and then diving underneath surface to check out the local fish swimming by, but swimming back up seconds later. Luke could not hold his breath that long. He would have loved to see the professor swimming, he bet Layton could hold his breath for a long time.

To a point Luke swam out slightly further. He wanted to see the coral reef down below. As he swam out into the ocean he found a blond man out on the waves a little ways in the distance. Surfing none the less. Luke blinked as he watched.

Something about the man seemed familiar, though he was too far off to see any REAL detail. But he had to admit. The man could surf...whoever he was.

Meanwhile Layton had fallen asleep on the sand, top hat covering his eyes. Hershel was looking at the sea shells that had caught his attention laying next to him on the beach for a while there, but then he must have lost track of time and dozed off. He had no idea right now at how far off Luke was. Getting brave Luke took a deep breath and dived under again. Swimming as far down as he could go.

Beautiful colors of coral in many nice shapes grew all over the ocean floor. Small little Clown fish popping in and out between them, along with many assortment of other fish, crab, and even a few star fish. It was the most amazing thing Luke had ever seen under the water.

Luke began to swim back up, his breath would not hold any longer. Breaking surface only to find a giant wave come crashing down on him! Luke screamed just before it hit. The surfer upon hearing Luke's scream lost his balance and fell backwards as the wave fell apart, though poking his head above the water and looking around in confusion.

Layton jolted awake sitting up fast, instinctively knowing something had happened. When he saw no signs of Luke anywhere fear gripped him like death. "Luke!" he called worriedly, standing and running to the edge of the water. "This is NOT funny, my boy! Come out! LUKE!" he yelled.

"Oh gosh! Mr. Layton?!" the blond surfer yelped. "Then is Luke...." he gasp, remembering the scream. Thinking fast he took in a deep breath and dived under the water.

"Luke!!" Layton screamed, pacing back and forth not so calmly. He had no idea where Luke was in the water. Even if he had swam in after him he did not know where to start, and by the time he did it would have been too late. He could only hope the man that went down to get the boy could still--

"Hershel!" came a female voice. Layton turned seeing a ever familiar Mimi,--in a swim suit by the way-- come running up to his side. "I saw the whole thing! Don't worry, Jake will get him out!"

"Mimi..." Layton blinked. "That's right...the sea...were near the orphanage."

Jake and Luke's heads suddenly popped up above the water. Jake had a fairly good hold on Luke--who seemed limp and knocked out. "I got you kid..." Jake told him, swimming as quickly to shore as fast as he was able. Layton and Mimi ran up to where Jake came to on the beach, who was coughing now at this point. "I think he swallowed to much salt water... I don't think he's breathing!" Jake said between coughs.

"Luke! Luke! Can you hear me?!" Layton cried, shaking Luke by the shoulders, getting the boy further up away from the water.

"I got it." Mimi spoke up. "Stand back Hershel!" she said pushing Layton away and laying Luke on his back and pinching his nose closed, as she started to give him mouth to mouth. (( CPR )) Not that Layton was standing to begin with but none the less he sat back a ways but still stayed near. Holding his hands together praying Luke was going to be okay. "One two three..." Mimi said each time she switched between breathing air into Luke and pushing down on his chest. (( You guys know how CPR works right..? ))

"Come on Luke..." Layton whispered fearfully. "Please..." Jake sat by Layton's side putting a supportive hand to his shoulder, reassuring him that Mimi knew what she was doing.

"Come on Luke, breath..." Mimi said, "One two three...one two three...one two t--"

As it should have been Luke's eyes snapped open. Mimi lifted her head away just in time as Luke spat out the salt water in his throat. Tears building up in his eyes as he spent a few minutes coughing heavily, a dazed confused look on his face as his eyes looked around wondering how he got here to begin with.

"Luke..." Hershel sighed, looking from Luke to Mimi to Jake, then mouthing a simple "Thank you."

"Prof...professor...?" Luke wheezed, looking from him to Jake, Mimi and back to Layton again, a awkward grin on his face, which Layton could not help but smile back too. "Don't get hit by the waves...it's not very fun..." he said weakly, but in a cute tone.

Layton, Rose, and Jake Laughed softly. Yeah...Luke was going to be just fine.

((Sorry..this is supposed to be a fun chapter, but...well...since it took place at a beach...what would a beach chapter be complete without a nearly drowning scene..? ^^ ))

Mimi and Jake explained what they were doing at the beach not long after that. Mimi and Jake were also on vacation as well. Some other staff that they hired back at the orphanage were taking care of the children for a day or two.

Jake had come from Hawaii originally, so he was a natural born surfer. Thanks to him being out there in the water Luke was going to be okay, who was shivering a little bit from cold as sunset started to come around. Putting his tag top, shoes, and socks was the only thing of cloths he had to wear since coming here. Other than of course his shorts which were soaking wet. To help matters Layton gave Luke his coat.

"I'm sorry your trip to the beach did not turn out as you thought it would." Mimi sighed, as the four of them sat down in the beaches local diner.

"It's not you guys fault Mimi." Layton smiled warmly at her. "In fact, if not for you Luke might not have been..." he frowned, glancing at Luke, who had the professor's coat wrapped tightly around him, knees knocking back and forth from the cold. Catching Layton's stare Luke looked up at his mentor. Layton chuckled softly. He did not even want to know how close he came to losing the kid...

"You know what you two need..?" Jake spoke up in a cheery tone. "To take a trip on the beaches local cruise ship! Lady's on there know how do a mean massage!"

"That sound like fun!" Luke gasp with joy, coat slipping down off his shoulders.

Layton cleared his throat, face turning slightly red at Luke's thoughts on what part he heard so far sounded 'fun'. "I assume they have other means of enjoyment..?"

"Of course." Mimi laughed. "Me and Jake can't come with you we have to be heading back home soon, but I hear they have all kinds of things you can do, for the young and old. Mini swimming pools, fine restaurants and all kinds of things they normally do on land."

"OH! Let's go professor! Can we, Can we?!" Luke cheered.

"I don't know, my boy..." Layton said, crossing his arms. "This is a little unexpected...and we have not come prepared for something like this."

"They carry spare change of clothes in the cruise ship. It would not be a problem." Jake grinned.

"Well..." Layton sighed, mostly to himself, giving in. "I guess it can't hurt..." as he said that Luke jumped up and down, thrilled at his very first boat ride. "So...where does this cruise take us anyway..?"

"Kind of in circles in the ocean far away." Mimi explained. "Then it come straight back here to this beach. I heard the ship even sails a few times by the far off islands far of the London coast."

"Sounds...safe, at least." Layton said slowly. "Guess will stay overnight here and head on out to sea the next day then."

Bright and early the next day Layton and Luke got up after spending the night in the beach hotel, and were set off onto the cruise ship known as the SS. Star Seeker, by the friends Mimi and Jake. Mimi and Jake went as far as the walkway that led into the gigantic ship and began to say their goodbyes.

"Drop by the orphanage on your way back home when you return and tell us how it went!" Mimi shouted since Layton and Luke were both at the very top of the ship at this point.

"We will Mimi! Promise!" Layton called back, as he waved goodbye alongside Luke who had took off his blue hat and was waving with that.

"Jake!" Luke called. "Thanks for saving me the other day!"

"My pleasure little man!" Jake grinned, putting one hand to his hip and waving with the other. "You two take care! And don't be strangers!"

The walkway into the boat was removed, and as the boat started to set sail Layton frowned a little as he and his apprentice walked within the ship. It was too late to turn back now Luke was so happy to be taken this trip after all...but he had the oddest feeling something really....bad was going to happen.

He could only hope this feeling was wrong. But as the great professor that he was, he knew it this feeling was gonna be right. Something would go wrong...Also adding to the fact that...it might be awhile before he and Luke returned to London.

"YES! I have you now Layton!" Don Paolo yelled from the beach, sitting in his newest mechanical creation, which looked a lot like a giant crab. Well at least it matched the beach. He looked around realizing Layton and Luke were nowhere to be found. "Wha--where did they go!?" he snapped.

People from the beach who watched Don from just below stood there frozen with fear, but Don had no interest in them. Paolo thought for sure Layton was still at the beach, where could he have--

The simple whistle from the SS. Star Seeker caused Don to look up in the direction of the boat. Jaw dropping upon just barely seeing the professors top hat showing from that distance away from on the boat.

"LAYTON!!!" Don Paolo roared, pointing angrily at the boat, face red with embarrassment. "So you think you can avoid me on a ship can you?! I'll show you!! There is not a place on land or sea that you can escape me!!!"

With that said Don started up his crab creation and made it head straight for the boat. Well 'Straight' is not the right word for it. The thing went more sideways. Don cursed as the crab dragged him under the water. He must have forgotten about the water. (( LOL.. silly Don. ^^ )) Ejecting from the cockpit Don swam as fast as he could for the boat, just barely grabbing onto the anchor of the boat as it was being lifted up.

Now Don Paolo was on the boat too. Looks like not everything is going to be smooth sailing after all.

____________

SO SORRY for the wait everyone! ^^ I'm moving so I will not be online for a while. And I had to write this story amongst all my packing and what not so leave a comment as always cause I'll be watching you! ^^ Tell me what's on your mind And I'll see you really soon! ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Rocking The Boat part 1

I'm BACK!!! ^.^ Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 14: Rocking The Boat part 1

"Look at this professor!" Luke called, rushing to the front of the SS. Star Seeker, laughing playfully as he lend towards the edge of the railing looking down at the water as the boat continued to make its way onto the ocean and beyond.

Layton came over with a worried expression on his face. "My boy...please not to close to the edge." He did not want after all to see Luke have another drowning experience again.

"I know profess--" Luke began but yelped as the boat made a sudden rock and sent his feet tossing upwards as the rest of his body started to fall off. Thanks to Layton--who was standing by his side at this point.--Luke did not fall off, as the professor grabbed his young assistant by his feet and lifted him back onto the boat with ease.

When Luke looked back up at his mentor he could only grin sheepishly. "Luke..." Layton sighed.

"I know, I know.." Luke half laughed. "Stay away from the edge..."

In the meantime...Don Paolo was having a little 'fun' himself. Not long after arriving on the Star Seeker--after somehow managing to get off the anchor and onto the boat--he found himself literally locked in the rum basement. Which was fine by him at first...but then the boats constant rocking back and forth was making poor Don a little sea sick.

Every now and again he had to stick his head out of a tiny port hole and puke, groaning miserably as he did so. "Get me outta here...!" Don Paolo squeaked, fumes from the rum were getting to him...He knew he was tipsy, course having the boat rocking was only making it worse for him.

By the time he got out of there he knew he was going to have a REALLY bad headache. Or a hangover.

"Cannon Ball!" Luke called, diving into the small mini pool making a big slash which did in the end get Hershel wet as he stood at the pools edge. Layton chuckled, watching Luke play with a few of the kids in the pool. Parents sat close by watching as well with mid interest.

Feeling as though the boy would be safe he called out to Luke. "I'll be heading inside to check on where are rooms are going to be, my boy." he said as he turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time professor!" Luke called back, splashing around a bit. "No hurry here."

((To: Paige Fox. Yes. The reason the name of the cruise ship sound so familiar is because it's the name of one of the Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts 2. It was called Star Seeker. For the rest of you that figured it out, good job. ^^ I was kinda hoping someone would notice that. Nice going Paige Fox! ;) ))

Layton made his way down the long hallways of the Star Seeker. It was amazing how much was down within the ship. He ended up finding the restaurants, massage room, bar room, steam rooms, and finally the hallways which connected to the bedrooms.

Layton huffed, leaning up to the side of the wall. He had been going up and down stairs, and all over the halls for about fifteen minutes now. "My word...where's a map when you need one..?"

Dear God, this whole ship was a maze...

((Wonder how often the people in the Titanic got lost..? ^^ That's kinda how Layton is feeling right now.))

"Welcome, sir." came a female cruise staff, all dressed in uniform and walking up beside Layton. "Are you looking for a room?"

"Yes madam." Layton spoke kindly, taking a bow. "A two bedroom room if you don't mind. I have a child staying on this ship with me."

"Very well then, sir. Right this way." she nodded guided Layton down the many hallways and into a certain bedroom. The room itself was quite descent. Three rooms all together. First room was a bedroom, to the left was another bedroom and dividing the two rooms was the bathroom. "I hope the room is to your liking sir."

"It's wonderful. Thanks." Layton smiled as the lady turned and left. "Well, I should go back and check on Luke then. Hopefully I will not forget the room number now."

As he headed back up Layton passed by the rum basement while on his way. Arching a brow at the sound of hiccupping coming from within the room. Hershel had no clue who was inside but he could only shake his head. "My word...I will never understand the appliance to alcohol." he said knocking on the door, to the rum room. "I say my good man, is everything okay in there..?"

Drunk like chuckling laughter was Layton's only reply. Even though it was Don laughing Layton could not tell. The man's voice seemed too low pitched due to the alcohol. Layton knocked again. This time he got a knock back from the opposite side of the door.

Yeah, Don was SO drunk. He did not even know it was Layton talking to him.

"Well sir, I can't force you to come out." Layton finally said, opening the door a crack. "Good day then." With that Layton left for down the halls. Seconds later Don Paolo came tumbling out of the door and onto his belly on the carpet flooring. Drunkenly hysterically laughing as he now realized he was finally free. Don's face was completely green. But he seemed to happy to be free right now to care. ((Yes, folks. ^^ He'll be back in action soon. Don't worry. ))

Layton walked back up to the upper deck to find Luke no longer in the mini pool. Heart jumping to his throat he could not help but wonder what kind of mischief young Luke was getting into now. Keeping his cool though he calmly walked over to one of the other parents on the boat.

"Pardon me sir, have you seen a small eleven year old boy in a blue hat and grey shorts around here..?" Hershel asked.

"Yes, in fact you just missed him." the man answered. "He said something about checking out the crow's nest."

"The WHAT!?" Layton gasped, turning and heading for the middle of the boat.

By the time he got there he did in fact see Luke climbing the ladder to the top of the lookout tower. ((You know...That long pole that people on boats use to look out for ice burgs and stuff like that from miles away?))

"Luke!" Layton shouted, from fear that the kid would fall. "Luke!" Luke did not turn his head nor did he stop, a simple sign that he was too far up. Just out of ear shout of the professors calls. "My word..." Layton shook his head, climbing up after Luke.

Luke reached the top within a few seconds not once looking down, or else he would have spotted a VERY worried Layton coming up after him.

"Did you hear..?" came voices of some of the watch men at the top. Luke poked his head up and watched them but did not make a sound, thinking at first that the man had heard him coming up the ladder. "They say a storms coming up."

"You mean on the course the Star Seeker is on?" the other watch men arched a brow.

"Yes." said the other seriously. "I just got finished talking to the captain. He said it's going to reach us within tomorrow night."

Luke's eyes widened. A storm? They were heading towards a storm?!

"Should we not then turn the ship back for land?!"

"We can't. The people on this cruise want their money's worth for this cruise ride. The captain does not want to disappoint them. Besides...this ship should be strong enough to make it through something like that. We will be fine."

"But what if the passages find out were leading them into this?! Someone could get hurt!"

"As long as we keep our mouths shut and hope for the best I'm pretty sure we have nothing to worry about. Remember...this cruise lasts for three days...and only the captain can give the orders around here."

Luke nearly screamed as he started to climb down and felt the professors top hat bash into his back end.

Layton looked up, and Luke looked down. Luke looked shocked to see Layton at first but knew way he was here. After all Luke did not stay put at the pool as Layton had hoped. Luke silently motioned Layton telling him that he was coming down.

Once they were both safe and sound down at the bottom Layton crossed his arms and looked at Luke with a angered expression.

"For heaven's sake, my boy, what were you thinking?" Layton's voice sounded a bit shaken.

"I'm sorry, professor..." Luke said sadly . "I was not sure how long you would be gone so I was just going for a quick visit, that's all."

"You really know how to keep me on my toes don't you?" Layton sighed. "Well at least your okay..."

"Yeah, for now anyway."

"What do you mean, Luke?"

"I just heard from the watch men that there's going to be a storm coming out at sea tomorrow! All the people could be in danger, professor!"

"What..?"

Luke explained the entire situation to Hershel, who listened to his assistant very carefully. When Luke had finished, Layton put his hand to his chin, thinking carefully before saying anything.

"Well..." Layton finally said. "We can't very well leave now, and we can't tell the captain if he's not going to be reasonable about this...for now will just have to pay close attention. If the storm should appear tomorrow we'll just have to see what we can do to help. Best not create panic amongst all the other people on board. That would only make things worse."

"So were on look out then?" Luke said, for some reason liking the sound of that.

"Yes, but...let's have some fun while we are at it shall we?" Layton smiled, giving a wink. "This IS supposed to be our vacation is it not?"

"Yeah!" Luke cheered.

The two started to head within the cruise ship. The day was still young and they had so much to do. As they headed down the halls Layton glanced at Luke. "My boy..?"

"Yes..?"

"You did very well. Exploring new places and discovering certain things is part of being a good puzzle master."

"What about being a gentlemen like you?" Luke said with a grin. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"But of course, my boy."

After a bit the two arrived in the massage room. Naturally a few female women that worked there were inside. All of them were wearing short light blue skirts and matching tops. And Each and every one of them looking up spotting Layton and Luke walking in. "Hey, you're the great professor Layton?" one of them gasped.

"Oh we heard ALL about you sir!" another squealed.

Suddenly all the girls ran up at once crowding around the two men. A few of them kneeled down and began pinching Luke's cheeks, while making a few 'Aww' sounds. A few even messed with his hair, or grabbed his little nose as if he was a new born baby.

"This must be your assistant!" one smiled. "What a handsome boy you are!"

Luke's face turned beat red. He was not used to this much attention. Especially from girls. The other girls tugged a bit on Layton's sleeve, trying to pull him for the massage tables.

((There you go, Hehehe...^^ Hope you enjoy this!))

"My word..." Layton blinked, not sure what really to do. In the end he gave in somewhat and let one of them take him for a nice massage. The other girls took Luke as well, taking him to a massage room meant just for kids. Layton could hear Luke yelp a little as he was not sure what to think of what was happening. "It's okay, Luke!" Layton told him. "Just relax."

(( Mind outta the gutter, people. This is the first time I ever wrote something like this. ^^ There just going to give Layton and Luke massages as they are supposed to. Nothing else is meant by their niceness. Layton being as famous as he is, the girls just wanna give him a massage cause...well...how often do you get to work with a really famous person!? I hope you get what I'm saying... ^^))

Layton went ahead and sat down on one of the tables. One of the lady's stood by. "Okay Mr. Layton." she said kindly. "All I need you to do is take off your top hat, shoes, socks, jacket, and we can begin."

"Yes madam." Layton nodded, doing as she said. Once done she went to work and first began by massaging Hershel's shoulders. At first Layton did not like it. It seemed to hurt a bit. But that was most likely because he'd been so tense lately with all that had been going on. After a bit he relaxed as it did start to feel REALLY good.

"There we go..." the women smiled. "Now for your back. I'll leave the room and find my assistant Betty and she'll start working on massaging the muscles on your back. Just take off your shirt cause she'll want to apply the cream." she said walking off.

"Oh dear..." Layton said, blushing a little.

Then walking into the room a minute or so later was none other than Don Paolo. Dressed as one of the female workers none the less. Don had on a name tag that read: 'Betty'. No prizes guessing what he had got it. Over hearing the commotion earlier he snuck up on the really Betty and had her tied up in a closet. He grinned evilly seeing that now was his chance to take out Layton, who was laying on his belly on the massage table. He had not even looked up at Paolo yet. Not that he would have recognized him in that get-up of his.

((Mahahaha! Don's dressed up as a girl! ^.^ Nice going Hehehe~))

"Okay, Mr. Layton." Don said in as girly voice as he was able. "Just lay back and relax and I'll take 'good' care of you."

Layton nodded as a response, head resting on his arms, and eyes closed. Don was feeling better already. To think...Layton was at his mercy and he did not even know it yet! Evil glee filled Don's eyes as he went for the cabinets to look for his tools of destruction. But he was disappointed to only find waxing paste in one, and massaging cream in another.

"What the--!?" Don spat. Oh...just great...what was he going to do with these? 'Cream him' to death?!

"Is something the matter, Miss?" Layton asked, looking up.

"No! Course not!" Don Paolo yelped, literally pushing Layton's head down. "Just shut up--I-I mean--'relax', while I work." Don was getting angry. However to Layton it sounded like Miss 'Betty' was ill or something.

Layton glanced up to see a hint of green on 'Betty's' face. Even under the mask Don was wearing it still showed that he had not yet recovered from his hangover of his. "Miss Betty, are you SURE you are alright." Layton asked concerned. "You look a little on the greenish side."

"Oh I'm just...peachy..." Don growled. Don Paolo had no weapons of his own on him right now. All he could do was use whatever he could find aboard the ship. After all he was not expecting to go on this cruise.

Though he did need to stay under cover if he planned to take out Layton. Don groaned...he REALLY did not want to do this, but before he knew it he was applying the cream onto Layton's back and giving his a massage. Though he was not enjoying this in the least, as he did so rather roughly.

"Ouch..." Layton grid his teeth. "Miss...that rather hurts...not so hard if you will..."

"Oh I'm SO sorry..." Don said sarcastically. Don looked around, hoping to find something else. Then eyes widening as he saw a whole jar filled with massage needles. "Yes...perfect." he grinned, walking over and grabbing the entire jar.

Then once with jar in hand Don began jabbing each needle into Layton's back all in different places, hoping like heck he'd hit a wrong nerve as the needles seemed too small for any other use. Layton twitched and grunted for a minute then seemingly stopped moving and lay there completely silent.

'I did it!" Don Paolo thought to himself, grinning. 'I think I finally finished Layton off! I actually won! I--"

Soft little snores caught Don Paolo's attention. Looking down at Layton more closely Don's jaw practically dropped a thousand miles. Layton was not dead...

...He had fallen asleep.

(( I heard a long time ago that massage needles and those cup massage things sometimes can put people to sleep because it can get VERY comfortable sometimes...^^That's basically what happened here. Not that that was Don intention. LOL XD ))

Dropping the jar Don screamed silently and began pulling on his hair, cursing and stomping his feet.

"I don't believe this!" Don snapped, marching outta the massage room and heading down the halls. It was time to find different tools to use. This just was not going to work.

Meanwhile one of the real members of the massage room was just now opening the closet door and finding a tied up and blindfolded Betty--the REAL Betty.--inside. The cruise woman stared at Betty surprised at first then shook her head.

"Betty if you wanted time off THAT bad you could have just said so..." the lady said. Betty did not know who tied her up to begin with. Don had snuck up on her. So...she could not really say how she got here. "Come on Betty...what do we pay you for...? Certainly not to sit in a closet all day..."

(( XD ^^ Don't ask...Random thoughts of mine from made up characters. ))

Layton yawned coming out from the massage rooms and walking down into the hot tub, where he found Luke sitting in as well. This was the last course of the massage therapy. A nice time to soak in a hot tub. Naturally both him and Luke were wearing nothing but their shorts.

"There you are professor!" Luke smiled. "How was your massage? Mine was great. They were all so nice."

"Well..." Layton shrugged, sitting down beside Luke, sighing happily at how nice the warm water felt. "My last massage was a bit rough. Miss Betty seemed to have a bit of a temper...but she did a wonderful job...I actually ended up falling asleep when she was doing the needles...I don't think I've felt so relaxed in quite a while....I had a good time too."

(( Oh Layton if only you knew... ^^ ))

"I'm glad you had fun too professor..." Luke said, him and Layton putting their hands behind their head as they began to lay back and relax.

"Yes..." Layton agreed. "We all need a little time for fun every now and again."

And dare they but admit this was the life!

"By the way..." Luke opened an eye and looked at the professor. "One of the lady's told me there was going to be a fireworks show going off tomorrow. Maybe we were wrong about the storm then. Maybe they changed the course."

"It's possible..." Layton nodded, though he had a bit of a sour face. Layton still had a hint of doubt in his voice too. "But we should watch out just in case..." Hershel suddenly smiled looking at Luke with a wink. "But first how about a trip to one of the fine restaurants before we get some shut eye for the night..?"

"You got it!" Luke laughed.

And thus the vacation goes on....

____________________________

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to posting everyone. But I'm finally back in business! I look forward to hearing from all you again. (( AS always ^^ )) I LOVE hearing your ideas, and what not after all.

Be prepared, cause the next chapter is going to get even crazier!

And maybe even...well...you'll just have to wait and find out what I have in store for Layton and Luke. Beware... :D Mahahaha! Prey for Layton and Luke....cause I have a idea....could be bad, could be good.....


	15. Chapter 15: Rocking The Boat part 2

Here we go again.... ^^

Chapter 15: Rocking The Boat part 2

After a quick stop to their room to change, Luke and Layton headed out for one of the diners. It had been a while since Luke had been to a fancy restaurant. Him and Layton just usually ate at home. But as always Luke knew to be on his best behavior.

"Oh, this day is turning out to be quite nice." Luke smiled, him and Hershel sitting down at the table.

"Indeed," Layton agreed taking off his top hat while inside the diner, which Luke did the same. "Other than what you over heard earlier we don't really have much to be concerned about...not even Don Paolo is around to trouble us."

So they thought...

Naturally Don Paolo had followed them into the restaurant, this time dressed as a chief...He now once again had another great plan.

"Poison..." he told myself, heading into the main kitchen to get ready. "One of the most rottenest things known to man...got to be up there right next to the atomic bomb ." But he could not just simply put rat poisoning or something like that in Layton's food. He had to make it look like a accident amongst all the other people on board the ship.

He was after all stuck on this ship till the cruise was over, a murder would stir the people onboard and knowing his luck he'd get caught.

"My I take your order?" came a waitress, standing by Layton and Luke.

"Spaghetti and apple juice would be nice please?" Luke said in his usual polite manner.

"You got it, sir. " she smiled, then turned to face Layton. "And you sir?"

"Red roast duck Curry, if you will Miss." Layton said nicely, returning with a smile of his own. "And some hot fresh tea."

"Right away, sir!" She said proudly, heading off into the kitchen with the list.

Luke smiled happily. "Oh boy! I never had Spaghetti in a long time!" Luke laughed. "Yum! Can't wait!"

"If you wanted some back at the house, all you had to do was say so, my boy." Layton chuckled. "I'd be happy to make some for you."

"Okay professor..." Luke smiled. "I bet there's a lot of clients back at London who are wondering where we are, huh?"

"Yes, but we should see them soon. Only a few days before this trip is over. Till then it's our relaxing time."

"Uh-huh!" Luke grinned.

"Heh, for now anyway, Layton you fool..." came Don Paolo's voice as he watched from a distance.

"Hey you!" yelled one of the chiefs from inside the kitchen to Don, making Paolo jump. "Get in here and get back to work! We got hungry customers to feed!"

"C-Coming!" Don Paolo yelped, then under his breath: "Worthless moron...making a evil genius work..." Don had to more or less move quickly for it seems the chief heard him and just barely missed getting hit with a frying pan.

"Table twenty five ordered Spaghetti, and Roast duck curry!" came the waitresses voice placing the paper with the order inside for the chiefs. Don Paolo's eyes widened.

'That's Layton and that brats order.' he thought to himself. 'Heh, here's my chance.' With that going over and grabbing the piece of paper. And re-reading it. "Hmm...Roasted duck curry...that's one of those spicy types of curry...heh....he wants spicy I'll give him spicy!" At least enough to make him choke on it.

As Don got settled down in a work space and got out all the ingredients he would need...he realized something very important....Don Paolo did not even know how to cook....

"Hey you!" came the same chief, glaring angrily at Don. "Why are you not making that order!?" Don grid his teeth looking back at the chief who was now just behind him...the guy looked to be the size of a basketball player, which only made Don look up at him with fear.

"Erm..." Don Paolo gulped.

Before Paolo knew it the chief had began to crack his knuckles together, looking down at Don with a scary smirk.

In the meantime, Luke and Layton were finding their own little fun while they waited for the food to be ready. With puzzles naturally...

"My boy...here's another good one. What gets wet when drying?" Layton asked, taking a sip of his hot tea as he had ordered.

"Hmm...wet when drying..." Luke pondered, placing a hand to his chin while he thought, unknowingly coping the professor whenever he was in deep thought. Which only made Layton smile more or so at the boy.

The sound of falling glass made Luke snap out of his thoughts, looking up he noticed at a separate table one of the customers had spilled his drink all over there table. Luke watched as the waitress came by with a towel and began to clean it up.

"I'm so sorry about that." the costumer sighed.

"It's quite alright." the waitress smiled. "I'll get your table dried off here in a sec."

Then it clicked. Luke looked back up at the professor smiling just as big as his mentor himself. "The answer is a Towel, right professor?"

"Yes, that's right, my boy!" Layton chuckled a bit, patting Luke on the head. "Part of being a good puzzle master is having a good eye for what is all around you. Never forget that.

"Heh, I won't professor." Luke smile again. "When we get back home I can't wait to learn even more."

"But of course."

"Your f-food is ready...." Came Don's weak sounding voice. But when Layton and Luke looked up they found him not dressed as Don Paolo but as one of the chiefs. Of course Layton and Luke did not know this was Don.

"My good sir, what happened to you?" Layton blinked, looking up at the 'chief' who looked like he had been beaten a few dozen times with a pan or two.

"Just had a little trouble preparing the curry...." Don said dizzily, practically throwing Layton's curry and Luke's Spaghetti down on the table. "Please ENJOY your meal...." Don said sarcastically, walking away but hiding just around the corner and watching from a distance.

Layton and Luke exchanged glances. "What got into him..?" Luke whispered. Layton merely shrugged.

"I'm not sure..."

Don Paolo began to grin evilly as he watched. Granted he did not get much of a chance to put much spices with the one chief watching him like a hawk but maybe just enough to make him choke...just maybe....

"Yum!" Luke giggled, as he ate. Layton merely smiled while he ate his curry.

"Ah, just the way I like it..."Hershel soon said, taking another bite. "Nice and spicy..." Don's jaw dropped upon hearing that.

"I did not know you liked spicy food, professor.." Luke blinked.

"Well, not all kinds...but this one is just right..."

"Can I try?"

"Sure, go ahead Luke." Layton said, giving a piece and putting it on Luke's plate. Luke just took one bite out of it and it showed clearly on his face just how hot that piece really was. Layton could not help but chuckle a little watching the boy chug down his glass of apple juice trying to get rid of just how hot that curry was.

"Augh!" Luke wined since the hotness was not going away, to a point he was jumping a little in his seat.

"Here Luke, drink some of my tea...it'll take away the spice from your mouth." Layton said handing Luke his tea. Luke did so and nearly drank half the glass before slumping back into his seat.

"Ahh...thanks professor...." Luke said weakly mouth open a little were you could see a bit of steam coming out.

"You're welcome , my boy...that's the secret to spicy food...drink tea...another reason why I like it so much."

Hearing that Don practically slapped his face. "Augh...should have known..."

"Hey you! You're still suppose to be in the kitchen making food! What are you doing out here!?" came the same chief, from just behind Don. Yet again cracking his knuckles. Don gulped, sweat dropping following the other chief back into the kitchen.

"This is going to be a VERY long night for me...." Don sighed pathetically.

Layton and Luke soon left the restaurant and began to make tracks for their bedrooms. It was a long first day, and they were both now terribly tired. Luke yawned about six times from before they left the diner till now as they walked down the halls.

"Were almost there, my boy. I'm pretty sure the room was down here somewhere..." Layton bit his lower lip upon saying that. God...he better not have lost where the room was...

"It's fine professor..." Luke said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Before they knew it one hall lead to another and all of a sudden they were back to the top deck of the ship. "My word....now I know this is not the right way." Layton muttered, placing a hand to his chin. Luke giggled at the professors quite sour face. To think even the great professor Layton got lost sometimes...

"Don't worry too much about it professor." Luke smiled, walking over to where a few plastic chairs had been left outside and sat down on one. "Let's take a break and try again."

"Right you are." Layton agreed, walking over to empty seat next to Luke and getting ready to sit. Suddenly at that moment a big wave crashed to the side of the Star Seeker, making the entire ship rock, and making the chair Layton attempted to sit in scoot away on the slippery wooded floor way.

Layton had already lost his balance due to the rocking but did not realize the chair was not longer behind him and just ended up crashing down on his back end, gridding his teeth as he did so. "Oh!" Layton grunted.

"P-Professor!" Luke called out.

"I'm alright, my boy." Layton said with a small smile, rubbing his back and sitting up straight. When Layton looked back up though he noticed Luke was nowhere near him. Luke's chair skidded halfway down the wooded floor away from Layton. Luke was holding onto the chair for dear life. "Oh goodness! Luke!" Hershel yelped, rushing over and grabbing Luke's chair before it went all the way to the side of the boat.

"Th-thanks professor...." Luke said shakily as he started to get off his chair.

Layton frowned, looking up at the sky. Not all the stars were visible, hidden ever so slightly behind the clouds. The waves seemed calm now. At least for the moment...but this only confirmed Layton and Luke's thoughts about the storm. By the looks of things it was definitely going to happen tomorrow. Most likely if Layton was right the night of the fireworks show.

"Come on, Luke." Layton sighed, motioning Luke to follow. "Let's try to find our room again."

This time it worked. They found the right room. Luke was quite surprised if he said so himself. The room did look great. But he did not have time to reacted on his thoughts about the room for long, seeing as another yawn caught him off guard.

"Okay, Luke..." Layton chuckled. "Let's get you to bed." with that said leading Luke into the other room for his bedroom and getting him settled down and onto the bed. "There we go..." Layton said standing up and walking away.

"Hey professor...?" Luke called, making Layton come to a halt, turning around to face his apprentice. "Do you think that rock was just a coincidence?"

"No Luke..." Layton shook his head. "The storm is coming. But don't worry." he said with a smile. "This is a pretty big ship. It should be able to withstand the storm. I won't let anything happen to you...everything's going to be alright."

"Promise...?" Luke said laying his head down and pulling the cover up over him.

"Promise. Good night, my boy..." Hershel said gently, walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. As Layton got onto his bed and started to close his eyes to sleep, he had the worst feeling something was going to go wrong. But what...?

The ships chances of sinking were unlikely...but still...it can hurt to be too careful.

Meanwhile....

"Don't stop working you slacker!" the chief huffed to Don. Poor Paolo had his head in the sink tiredly trying to wash all the dishes from today's orders. Dear God he just wanted to sleep.

"Yes sir..." Don moaned, scrubbing each plate as much as he could.

"And remember, your not to stop working till you get everyone of those dishes spotless!" Again, Don looked up at the tall stack of dirty dishes still let to do.

"This is going to be a long night..." Don sighed. Suddenly another rock sent most of the dishes falling down, and breaking upon impact. He could practically hear the other chief getting ready to hit Don again for letting the dishes fall. "A VERY long night....." he corrected himself.

_______

OK! There you go. ^^ Sorry for the wait. I have been busy and what not...again cause of the move...-_-; And I am sorry again, I hope the chapter was okay. I know it was short but it seemed boring to me....Tell me I did not mess up to bad and I'll see you next chapter! ^o^


	16. Chapter 16: Rocking The Boat part 3

Hiya! I'm here! ^^ Here's the next chapter! If this does not make you wanna read more I don't know what will! ^0^ Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Rocking The Boat part 3

Layton woke up with the sun streaming in through one of the port holes in his room. The constant rocking of the boat gave him a reminder of where her was. It was fairly quiet morning not counting the sound of light music being played in the ballroom they also had within the ship.

Hershel sat up rather carefully, then walked up to where Luke's room was and knocked on the door. "Luke..? Are you up yet, my boy?" Silent's was Layton's only reply. Coming to the conclusion Luke was still asleep, he merely smiled softly and walked away, heading out the room to allow the boy a bit longer to rest.

Layton traveled out into the halls and to the upper deck of the ship to get a chance to let the warm rays from the sun shine down. Unfortunately there was only a small amount coming out from behind rather large patch of dark grey clouds.

Hershel frowned. By the end of the day the sun would be completely gone. Swallowed up by what Layton knew all too well were storm clouds. Around him though people were out enjoying the day, none of which seemed to take this cloudy day as a bad sign.

"Hershel Layton? You're on vacation too..?" came a gruff sounding voice. Layton turned around discovering a all too familiar inspector Chelmey, this time dressed not in uniform but in tan shorts and a colorful Hawaiian T-shirt. "Well..well...haven't seen you in three years...Your looking about the same as ever."

"As do you inspector." Layton replied with a small smile, tipping his hat respectfully. Though seeing the inspector dressed like this he should have re-thought what he just said. "I did not expect you to see you on the cruise ship too. How have you been?"

"Terrible." Chelmey said bluntly, walking passed Layton and laying down on one of the chairs next to the upper decks pool. "All the years spent catching criminals and putting them in jail has taken a lot out of me...I figured I deserved a few days vacation for the first time in five years."

Perhaps then maybe that's why the inspector was always so grouchy. Someone needed more time off...

"Well let's hope this cruise will provide us with time to enjoy ourselves." Layton said, starting to walk away.

"Hey, Hershel." Chelmey called back. "How have you been taking care of that child by yourself?"

"Luke is..." Layton paused, trying to put his thoughts into words, for at the moment his mind was still on the matter of the storm. "Doing much better...I assure you he is well taking care of."

"I'm surprised a professor such as yourself can take care of a kid starting off with no experience. You sure he would not be better off with professionals? You know if something were to happen to you the child would still be under age and be sent away."

"I made a promise long ago to someone I'd be there for Luke...that I'd take care of him." Layton said seriously. "Let's hope nothing will change that...." With that said Layton walked away, leaving Chelmey to enjoy the rest of his time off.

As Layton began to make tracks back for his room he began to notice the crew members aboard Star Seeker were setting up the decorations and preparing the fireworks for the night. Each smiling happily as though they did not know about the storm, but Layton knew far too well that they did.

"Hmm..." Was all Layton could say really.

Meanwhile...Luke had woken up and was just now starting to leave his room in search of the professor. He was not too worried though. Layton could take care of himself...being a adult and all...but Luke did not enjoy being by himself for too long.

Realizing Hershel was not in his bedroom, Luke traveled out into the hallways. Oddly enough going in the opposite direction his mentor took. "Now if I was the professor, where would I go..?" he mumbled going down the hall.

Luke had somehow ended up all the way down to the bottom half of the ship. And as bad as that was Luke still kept a calm face, though inside he was terrified. It was fine getting lost when he was with the professor, but now being in a place like this alone....

It was a little cold in this part of the ship...with many of pipes hanging from the ceiling and going in to the walls above him. "This must be the main halls and rooms where the water to the whole ship goes through for all the passengers..." Basically...the water works, which controlled the flow of water to work the showers and pools and what not for everyone above.

Luke came to halt. "I'm going down...not up...if I go down any further I'll end up in the boiler room..." Luke began to turn around but seeing the rest of the hallways made him wonder...just which way is up?! "Oooh!" Luke cried, hands to his head in frustration. And there was no one around he could have asked for directions! What was he gonna do now? "Professor..." he muttered fearfully.

At that moment a shadowy figure from just behind Luke came up. "Aw...are you lost Luke..? That's too bad..." Luke's eyes snapped open, face turning pale...That voice...Luke turned around slowly spotting the sinister Don Paolo...standing right above him. Don grinned, reaching down for the boy who was too frozen with fear to move a inch, chucking evilly as he did so. "Cause you don't want to be found."

Not by him anyway....

Layton reached the bedroom within a few minutes. This time he seemed to be getting the hang of the ships hallways. It was way past noon at this point. Surly the boy was not still asleep right? He smiled a little seeing Luke's open bedroom door. But did not stay smiling for long, upon seeing the empty bed.

Hershel like any other parent stood in shock. "Luke..?" Slowly Layton walked further into the room. Thinking Luke might have simply been hiding. "Luke?!" Layton called again, this time more fearfully, as he scrambled around the room looking under the bed and in the closest, but to no avail. "LUKE!" he screamed.

"Heh heh..." Don Paolo chuckled, carefully tying Luke to one of the lower hanging pipes in one of the spare rooms. Both were still below deck in that area and Don did not want to be seen walking around with a child screaming around trying to get away from him...not a very smart move..."There you go...Are you nice a cozy you little brat?"

"No!" Luke sneered, glaring hatefully a Don, trying to kick him with his feet, sadly the rope Luke was tied to would not stretch that far.

"Good!" Don laughed, starting to turn and leave out the door. He turned around for only but a second looking back at Luke with a dreadful smile. "Don't worry, brat. Your teacher will be coming to your rescue VERY soon...and when he does...." with that Don took out little bags of powder from his pockets, holding it up to show Luke. "You see this...? This is firework powder...you know? The stuff for tonight? Well let's just say fireworks are good for more than just 'show'..."

With a natural evil laugh Don closed the door behind him locking the it he did so and vanished down the halls to find Layton.

Luke continued to stand there, making weak attempts to free himself...after a bit he closed his eyes helplessly, placing his forehead onto the metal pipe he was tied to, a few small tears ran down his face...It was all his fault...now...he had placed the professor in REAL danger...

"Professor..." he said softly.

"Luke?!" Layton yelled. Running around in a panic eventually finding his way again back to the top deck. "Luke answer me?! Where are you?!" Even though the boy might have simply been lost Layton knew better...something had happened...he just knew it. "Luke please! Come out! Luke!!"

"Hershel!" Chelmey shouted, coming up to him. Layton's yelling was becoming quite disturbing. Layton partly tried to ignore Chelmey in his panic but the inspector would have none of that and easily grabbed the grief stricken professor and slammed him back first into a wall. "Hey! What's the matter with you?! Snap out of it! If I was not on vacation I'd have you arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"Luke...I can't find him..." Layton spat out taking a few minutes to take deep breaths and calm himself, when he seemed okay Chelmey finally let go. "Something happened to him I know it.."

"Well running around like this is not going to help any! You need to stay calm."

After a second longer Layton lowered his head, adjusting his top hat. "Y-Your right...I apologize inspector...but I can't lose that boy..."

"And you wont...just don't lose your head, Hershel..." Chelmey said gruffly looking around. "Come on...as part of my job I'll help you look for the kid. Let's go!"

Layton smiled. With a nod the two were off.

"This is going to be great!" Don laughed again, merrily skipping down the hallways. " I finally have that brat as a hostage! Now all is left to do is find Layton and--"

"Hey you!" came an all but to familiar chief, angrily running up to Don with a frying pan. Don gulped turning around and screaming upon seeing him. "Don't think I don't recognize you! You still have dishes to do slacker!" he yelled.

"Blast!" Don yelped, eyes widened running in the opposite direction from the chief. Boy and here her thought he had lost that fool last night...Layton was gonna have to wait.

"Come back here!!" the chief continued to roar, trying to swat Don with his pan.

It took time but Layton and Chelmey both searched the entire upper deck. It was growing darker and darker by the minute though and with still no signs of Luke to be found.

"I can't believe it's getting dark so soon today..." Chelmey blinked. "Everyone said the weather was suppose to be nice." Layton only frowned more. Should he tell Chelmey why? No best to let him see for himself...Finding Luke now was more important to him. "What now Hershel..? It will take time to find him if we go though every level of the ship."

"Yes." Layton agreed. Then to himself: 'And time is something we don't have!'

At that moment a strong wave bashed into the side of the Star Seeker again, knocking Layton and Chelmey as well as most the people on board off their feet.

Down below where Luke was the young apprentice ended up hitting his shoulder to the wall he was closest to, yelping out."What was--" Chelmey started but yet another wave came crashing down! This one with more force. This wave not only shook the ship but broke the window to the porthole in the room Luke was in! Slowly but surely with each passing wave the room began to get sprayed with water...and it was slowly filling. Luke's eyes widened.

Everyone on the boat began to panic scrambling around trying to find out what was going on. Layton shook his head looking back at the inspector who was trying to get the crowd under control.

'I have to find him now!' Layton told himself running from Chelmey and down below deck once more. He had to think though...Luke was not on the top...not in the bedroom...if he was looking for Layton too he would have gone to where there was lots of people to help him if he got lost...So..a place with hardly any people around... "The waterworks!" Layton said aloud. "That has to be it!"

Luke coughed countless times, getting sprayed with the water splashing into his face, trying like mad to wiggle free. "Hel--help!" he gasped. The water was now to his ankles and growing. "Please help..!" he cried. "Professor! Anyone!"

With another wave crashing into the boat the professor ended up slamming into the walls of the ship trying to make his way down. However this only made him try even harder, even with the occasional passenger pushing by him trying to go above deck with everyone else, Layton still managed to keep going.

"I don't know where you are...but I'll find you Luke..." he said. "I promise! I'm not gonna lose you now!"

With the water now to his waste Luke was really afraid. It could not end like this...it just couldn't! In shock and desperate Luke let out another scream. This time loud enough where even the people down in the boiler room could hear.

Layton froze upon hearing that. "Luke..." he whispered, heading in the direction of the scream. "LUKE!" he screamed back hoping the boy would hear as he got close. Which he did.

"Profesoooor!" Luke yelled. "Profess-" another wave hit again, splashing Luke and filling his mouth and making Luke cough heavily. Water continued to splash on him making it even harder for him to speak let alone yell.

Layton took it upon himself and ran faster, if not anymore thanks to Luke's screams Hershel could still hear the boy while he was coughing up the water, and reached the door within seconds. He had to slap himself mentally a little when noticing the door was locked. "Luke!" Layton called, pounding on the door.

"Hel-Help....profe...ssor..!" Luke gasped pitifully in a tone that broke Hershel's heart. The water was just below Luke's chin now. He did not have much time now.

Looking around quickly Layton punched an emergency glass case nearby with his fist breaking it. Within held a axe. Quickly picking up and giving it a few hard swings into the door. Before he gave it a fourth swing the door burst apart due to the weight of the water inside. Water sprayed out so fast Layton was forced to the wall behind him as it came gushing out and down the hallways.

Slightly stunned, Layton took a minute getting up, only sounds that could be heard now was Luke weak whimpers. "Luke..." Layton coughed, coming into the room. Smiling weakly when seeing Luke. The boy was hiccupping from both shock and all his crying. Looking up at the professor, body shaking terribly. "Oh Luke..." he whispered, coming up and carefully getting Luke free of his restraints.

Naturally Luke burst into even more tears and threw his arms best he could around his mentor and hugged Layton hard. Layton of course retuned with a strong hug of his own. "I'm here..shh...It's okay, Luke...I'm here..." he hushed.

The moment was broken as one of the men from the boiler room came rushing in after hearing the echoing screams. "Is everything okay?! What happened?!"

"No time to explain!" Layton told him, getting up and standing beside Luke. "You need to get your men in here and fix up this porthole before it floods the halls my good sir!"

"Y-Yes! Right away sir!"

With that taken care of Layton and Luke took off down the halls. Both running beside each other. "Professor!" Luke said, voice calmed down. "It was Don Paolo! He's here on Star Seeker! Looking for you!"

"I should have figured as much." Layton said, hands flexing into fist as he ran. "But for now he's gonna have to wait! We have to get somewhere safer!"

Not too far away was Don Paolo himself. Yet again having escaped the nasty chief, panting crazily. This was turning out to be such a rotten day! Even for him! The chief, this storm and Lay-- Don gasped when he saw Layton and Luke running down the hallway just passed him, jaw dropping.

"LAYTON!" Don gripped the bombs he had made with the firework powder in his hands.

Layton and Luke made it to the upper deck where Chelmey was still keep the crowd under control, rest assuring them all that they needed to stay calm and that the ship was not going to sink. He blinked surprised when seeing Layton and Luke, both of which were safe and sound.

"There you are!" Chelmey spat. "You guys need to stay outta the way! Maybe could you help me get everyone back within the ship?!" Layton nodded understandably and with Chelmey's help got everyone calm and back down where they would be safe. "Good work Hershel!" Chelmey said with a salute. "Now you tow should get down there too while I have a word with the captain!"

"Yes! Right a--" Layton began, but then something sparkly flashed down in front of him and Luke. landing on the floor. Acting instinctively Layton grabbed Luke as he and Chelmey dodged outta the way as the bomb went off right before their eyes.

Don Paolo's voice laughing hysterically rang down to the three from the top of the crow's nest. Throwing small bombs down to Layton and Luke, Just hoping one might hit them. Layton looked up at the mad genius eyes widened.

"Are you mad?!" Layton shouted up, voice barely heard to Don over the lighting crackling above the clouds. "You keep this up and you going to blow a hole big enough to sink the ship!" Don did not reply throwing down even more bombs to them. Still laughing as Luke, Chelmey and Layton continued to run around like roaches.

Luke cried out from fright, just barely missing getting hit, which only made Don laugh more. "That's right! Scatter! Scatter around and die! Ahahahahaah---" Suddenly lighting struck the crow's nest making Don drop the rest of his bombs into the sea. Then also falling off the crow's nest Don came shooting down from the shock of the lighting and down into the ocean water below as well, screaming just before he hit the water!

"Man over board!" Chelmey yelled.

Luke came to the edge of the ship and looked down, spotting Don Paolo trying to come back to the ship but the waves were so bad he was just getting further away. "Professor!! Look! There he is!" Luke pointed. Layton's eyes widened seeing Luke, running over and grabbing Luke by the arm and swinging him away from the end of the boat.

"Luke, stay away from the edge!" Layton said just in time as another hard wave bashed into the Star Seeker. So hard Layton was flung up, body going over the edge and falling into the water too! Luke screamed as Hershel's body hit the water. Making even Chelmey gasp with terror.

"No! Hershel!" Chelmey shouted, grabbing Luke as the boy was about to go over the edge after his drowning mentor.

It would be too late to send for help to get the two out by now...and it was too dark for as it seems Layton and Don Paolo were both swallowed up by the sea and darkness of the night..somewhere...

After a bit the only thing that could be heard was Luke screams. Calling out his mentors name over and over...

His only family....gone....?!

_____

Mahahahahahahaha! Yes...that DID just happen...Never fear though! ^^ Layton and Don are not dead! I could never kill off the main character or main villain! I told you something bad would happen did I?!? Heh, heh...don't worry... they won't die...I'll see you next time. Say what you thought and I'll see you soon! ; )

Poor Layton...Luke.... : D Thank you all BTW glad you're enjoying this! I hope.... ^_^


	17. Chapter 17: Stranded part 1

Aww! I knew that last chapter might surprise some of you guys! Heh...Maybe next time I should give a warning in advance..? ^___^ Oh answers now...To: "yay :D " I might just do that soon...make Luke accidently call Layton dad. That would be cute. And To: Anonymous Still: ...Well....it's not no 10 meter in diameter island....but....it IS still a island! ^^

And I'd like to give a BIG thanks to: "Star-gazing-in-LA" On the last chapter for the idea of Luke getting trapped in the water works by Don, and almost drowning...AGAIN ^o^ LOL Thanks! Like I said...I like hearing from you guys! Nice Idea~

Chapter 17: Stranded part 1

It was all a blur...The falling into the sea...Luke's cry's...the hard waves....struggling to keep his head above the water... darkness.......

Those were the only things Hershel could remember...

The sound of seagulls was the first thing to reach Layton's ears as he began to wake. Next came his sense of sight...a lovely clear blue sky, and the feeling of soft sand under him. For some odd reason Layton's next reaction was to feel for his top hat, which he was slightly surprised to find it missing...

But then again how could he explain where he was? Or where Luke was for that matter?

Luke...

Groaning as memory's returned Layton sat up slowly holding his sore head. The Star Seeker was alright...he did not have to worry about Luke...for the moment anyway. There were more pressing concerns to worry about now...Like where Layton himself was.

Glancing to his side he found his top hat next to him. It seemed intact. Picking it up and putting it on he saw something else laying a few feet beside him as well.

Don Paolo...

The mad genius seem still knocked out, and laying on his side, seemingly just as worse for wear as the professor. Sighing, Layton got up slowly and grabbed Paolo around the shoulders and began dragging him up away from the water and further up the sandy shore. Well aware now that he and Paolo were on one of the London coast islands...

He was positive everyone back on the boat, including Luke thought him and Paolo were dead by now...and to make it worse they were trapped on a island? London was miles and miles off the island they were on...they were going to have a heck of a time getting back.

Question is...how...?

It was night by the time Paolo woke up too...when he did first thing that came to his mind was...well...

"LAYTON!" he gasped, seeing the professor sitting a feet few away, arms resting on his lap, and sitting next to a camp fire he must have set up before hand. Naturally Don acted quickly reaching into his coat to find something to attack Hershel with, but only frowned when he realized all of his weapons and such had been washed away when he was fighting for life during the storm.

"Ah, I see your awake then." Layton said quietly, watching Don carefully.

Don blinked, then looked around to see where he was. Sand...palm trees...water...jungle....It took a few moments but it clicked...

"You got to be kidding me!!!" Don Paolo roared, so loud in fact his voice echoed. Getting up and pacing around a bit, while Layton sighed as he watched. "Blast! How could this happen?! Blast, blast, blast!!"

"It's important to save ones energy..." Layton said, half glaring at Paolo. "Pacing around won't help matters any...we need to be calm and think of a way out of here."

" 'We'?!" Don spat, turning and looking at Layton as though he was crazy. " 'WE' are not doing anything! 'I'm' going to get off this basted island and you can stay here and stay out of my way!" With that said and done Don marched angrily into the forest to look for any means of water and what not in order to survive before getting off the island.

Layton sighed not bothering to get up or make any sudden moves to stop Paolo. Instead he kept his gaze on the camp fire or to the ocean to his right.

It could not have been more than twenty seconds since Don had gone off into the jungle in search of finding a way off the island, went the mad genius came zooming back out screaming, hands in the air with a few bits of vegetation all over him. Meaning he most have been running blindly through the jungle.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" Don screamed over and over again, for it appears there was quite the collection of spiders on him as well...

Rising to his feet, Layton quickly began taking off every spider as well as the little bit of plants and vines Don was getting his arms twisted in. "Stop moving, I have almost got them all..."

"Ugh..." Don muttered. To think Layton was helping HIM? Once Layton was done Don walked over to the camp fire and sat down hard. He stayed silent till Layton walked over and sat back down as well before saying anything again. "Maybe chances of getting off this island WOULD be easier if I had a little assistance...."

'A little...?' Layton thought to himself. "It would seem that may be the only other option." Hershel agreed, with a small smile. Considering it WAS Don's fault they were stuck on this island in the first place. Though Layton was not going to bring that up now. There was not point really...

"As much as I hate to say this Layton..." Don glared. "It seems we have to work together then if we ever plan to get back to our everyday lives..." Aka...Layton getting back to Luke and doing his puzzles, and Don getting back to finding plans for killing Layton...

"What do you say then to a truce then..?" Layton nodded, extending his hand for Paolo to shake.

Sighing greatly, Paolo grabbed Layton's hand and shook it. "A temporary truce!" Don corrected him.

"Temporary truce." Hershel repeated.

The next morning the two set out to look for water...that was the most important thing right now to do right now before getting what needed to be found to get home. They would not last long without water.

"Blasted jungle..." Don grumbled over and over. "Blasted trees...blasted bugs...Blasted Snakes--" Don's eyes widened. "Snake!" Paolo yelled, smacking the slithering fiend over and over with a random stick.

"Hmm...Don Paolo..." Layton said to a point. "That's not a snake...it's a vine."

"...Oh...."

If it was not one thing it was another. Paolo complained about EVERTHING! Layton could not even believe he was keeping quiet about Don's attitude. Though as nice of a gentlemen as Layton was even he was up to a point of snapping at Don.

"I think I hear running water ahead..." Layton pointed out, stepping a little ways ahead of Don in the right direction.

"Hold on a moment!" Don spat, pushing Layton aside and taking the lead. "I'm going first!" Truthfully Don was no thirstier than Layton but of course he wanted to get the first drink.

"If you insist..." Layton sighed, letting Don walk ahead. Layton did not care really...all he could think about right now was Luke...Oh did he miss that boy...he was more than Luke's mentor or teacher...the bond those two shared was MUCH greater...more than he thought it ever could be way back when.

He could not even begin to think where Luke was right now...knowing from what Inspector Chelmey told him, Luke had been sent away...Hershel knew he had to find him no matter what! Once he got off this island he wanted to tell Luke something...

The one thing he had wanted to say for the longest time...about being a father to Luke...maybe now was the time. But how would Luke react when--

"Ahhhh!" Don suddenly yelped body falling down into a thick pool of mud up ahead. Layton came to a dead halt upon seeing Paolo struggling to get out.

Quicksand....

There was a small part of him that wanted to leave Don where he was and go on by himself but he did not.

Instead Layton kneeled down to the edge of the Quicksand. "Stop struggling! You're only going to sink faster!" Hershel told him, extending his arm for Don.

"Only going to sink faster?! Oh that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better!" Don said sarcastically trying to grab Layton's hand, sadly though they were too far apart.

"Hold on Paolo!" Layton called out, getting up and running off into the brush of the jungle. Don grid his teeth as he began to panic even more.

"Wait! What are you doing!? Don't leave me here!!" Paolo yelled, splashing around even more. Paolo could feel himself sinking even more. The mud was so thick and sticky with no hope of swimming his way out. To this point now only his hands and head were the only things sticking up from above the surface. "Curse you Layton! If I die here my spirit is going to haunt you from beyond the grave darn it!!"

All of a sudden something hit Paolo on his head as it landed in front of him.

"Grab the vine!" Layton shouted back, holding onto the other long end of the vine. Don did not need to be told twice as he grabbed it and hung on tight. "Okay. Here we go!" Layton said as he began to pull Don slowly out.

Paolo could here Layton struggle in terms of pulling the mad genius out, but never the less Don held on for dear life.

When Layton finally managed to pull Don free he ended up slumping backwards onto his back gasping for breath...Don landed to his side still holding onto the rope...he knew he was safe and sound but still...yikes that was close...

Layton would never admit it out loud but....Paolo could stand to lose a couple pounds...

The two lay there for a while just a few feet apart. Both of which were catching their breath.

"You...saved my life..." Don noted.

"Well it is part of the truce...is it not..?" Layton asked, slowly getting up as Don did the same.

"Yes...I guess so..." Don muttered. Wordlessly after that the two headed off arriving not to long after that, finding a stream within the heart of the jungle...The two smiled as though it were Christmas in July, quickly running over and getting their fair share of water.

Now with the matter of water solved...now the real hard part was to begin...

Now all that was left was to find a way home.

__________

I'm SO SORRY for the wait...AGIAN! -____-; Told you it's hard to get this done in summer.... I'll try to be as quick as I can...but ^^ Pretty soon you would need to read this any more...right? After all... In August 24th you'll have the second professor Layton game to play around with... ^^You'll forget all about this. If not....Well...I look forward to continuing this story as long as I can!

See you soon!

~Trinity


	18. Chapter 18: Stranded part 2

Oh boy...Chapter 18....I've never done so many chapters as much as this on ANY of my stories that I put on the internet...Geez...And I still love it! ^o^ Oh and sorry everyone...I could not do some of your guys suggestions...Some I could some I could not fit in with the story line! But...Enjoy anyway!

Chapter 18: Stranded part 2

"Oh water has never tasted so good..!" Don smirked, scooping the water up into a open coconut shell and drinking it. Hershel had a very thin smile on his face while he spent time after drinking some water working on plans to get off the island.

Using a small stick he began drawing plans in the mud.

Well...they could start a signal fire...But the only problem with that is even though they could be rescued Don had to disagree on that plan. After all, people who came to their rescue would know Don as a wanted man....Don was not about to get arrested.

Next idea...build a raft. No arguments there...

"Were burning daylight...It's time we got to work on constructing a raft to get us out of here..." Layton eventually said as he finished up the plans to get started.

"Alright! Alright!" Don sighed, walking over, and looking at Hershel's plans. "Wait a minute! You got the sails all wrong! They should be facing the other way!"

"Paolo...it's just a rough draft...we can work out the tiny details later. For now we need to gather the supplies for the raft." Hershel sighed.

While the two spent a few moments going over what they needed they were unaware of a certain wild life inhabited watching the two closely from behind some bushes. Growling quite loudly as it stood there licking its chops at the unsuspecting Don and Layton.

"Shh...Paolo....do you here that..?" Layton asked, picking up on the growling sounds, and standing up slowly.

"What? What are you talking about?! I don't hear any--" Don began to say rather loudly, but Hershel placed a hand to Don's mouth, reminding him to be quiet.

"Shh!" Layton repeated. This time Don listened and looked around along with Layton trying to find where the sound was coming from. Paolo practically jumped outta his skin when he himself heard the frightening sound.

"Come...let's go somewhere else to start this...It seems like we are not the only ones on this island...." Layton said quietly as he removed his hand and motioned Don to follow after him, which Don did without a moment's hesitation.

The strange animal from the bushes watched with hungry eyes as the two walked off. Then slowly followed after, staying well outta sight from within in the bushes.

(( To Anonymous: Here's your monster! Kinda....^^; Guess what animal it is before it shows its self to Layton and Don everyone! ))

"Timber!" Don shouted, just now cutting down a random palm tree. Layton was well far out of the way long before Paolo had began cutting. "Heh...I always wanted to say that..."

"One down, nine more to go on logs...." Layton noted, as he began putting together the giant leafs from some of the trees to make a sail.

They worked on it for a hour and a half before Don began to complain that he was getting hungry. By this time the boat was half way complete too. "Here's the deal, Layton...you go look for food while I continue on the raft." he offered.

"I guess that will work..." Hershel replied, getting up and heading off. "Just remember to watch out....I fear whatever was out might come back." With that said, Layton disappeared back into the brush of the jungle.

Don grinned as soon as the professor was outta sight, turning his attention to the incomplete raft. "Hmm...might as well make some 'unexpected' adjustments to this while I'm at it..." Naturally without Layton's knowledge of course.

Hershel searched all over for banana trees...any old fruit tree would do really. "Ah...there we are..." Layton soon said, finding a banana and pineapple trees nearby.

Climbing it however was a different story all together...Hershel had not climb trees for years since he himself was around Luke's age. Yet again the brashness of youth, climbing trees, nearly falling down and cracking his little head on the ground.

"Here we go!" Layton sighed, putting his arms best he could onto the tree and positioning his legs as he started up. He was doing fine for a while there. Going inch by inch up the pineapple tree first. The trunk of the tree, although rough on the skin made it easier on Layton so he could dig his feet into the tree. But on the hands it was quiet painful and Layton found himself biting his lip from pain.

"Ow!" Layton yelped, still managing to somehow keep his balance on the tree. When he reached the top he found a single pineapple just within arm's reach. 'What luck!' he thought to himself, reaching over and grabbing it. As he began to pull it out it felt to him as though it was glued onto the tree. "Come on now..." Hershel muttered, yanking hard on the pineapple.

It did not come loose...

So Layton pulled harder.

Still stuck....

He pulled even harder.

Nothing...

Grabbing the pineapple with both hands Hershel pulled with all his might.

He kept pulling and pulling, till finally--

SNAP!

Layton's eyes widened world rushing by, crying out as soon as his back hit the sand below. Yet somehow, despite the harsh landing he still managed to keep his hold on the pineapple which was in a death like grip in his arms. "My...ugh...word...." Hershel told himself, laying there stunned. Sitting up after words and re-putting on his top hat another pineapple came falling out and landed on his top hat.

Not only did that hat fit him perfectly it also acted like a construction hat....who knew..?

Meanwhile back at the shore Don was just now putting the finishing touches on the last of the raft. The last of the secret adjustments had been completed and all that was left do was wait for Layton to return.

Although he did have other plans...

"Hmm...maybe I should leave now..." he grinned. "That fool Layton is not around to stop me and he could just stay here a rot on this island." The more he thought about it the more he liked it. At the same time however he did not realize the fast approaching danger merely feet away.

He soon did though hear the sound of growling which made his yet again nearly jump out of his skin, as this time it sounded even closer. Don dropped all of his tools and sat completely still. To afraid to turn around as the growling animal came closer to him...

And closer...

closer...

Heart beating fast getting up ever so carefully as he looked back at the hungry animal.

When he turned around however he found a cute little Jaguar cub instead. "Oh...Heh...that's all you are." Don said, relaxing. With a smirk Paolo pick up one of his tools and threw it at the small cub. "Get lost! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

The small cub cried out and ran frightfully back into the brush of the jungle. Don doubled over laughing seeing the cub running with his tail between his legs.

Suddenly multiple loud roars echoed from the direction where the cub ran off in. Paolo looked up to discover dozens of glowing yellow eyes coming towards the mad genius. Don's laughter at that point turned into fright.

"There we are..." Layton smiled, feeling even more pleased with himself, having climbed the banana tree with ease and picked a lot of the yellow fruit off. "Okay then, this should be enough to get us through the day as well as the trip back...."

As the professor started to climb down he could hear Don's voice echo from far off...a scream so loud Layton nearly lost balance again and feel off. The scream was coming from somewhere in the jungle again. Hershel's eyes widened.

"Paolo..." he muttered, grabbing what little fruit he could and ran back for the raft.

When he got there the raft still seemed okay. But the camp fire was destroyed and Don was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that remained of him was a the sounds of him screaming as he ran like crazy through the jungle.

Dropping the fruit onto the raft Layton ran off into the direction the prints in the sand were leading into the jungle. "Hang on Paolo!" Layton called out.

Meanwhile Don was practically jumping and skipping down the jungles uncharted paths, hands in the air leaping over logs and rock trying to get away from the Jaguars who were not all too far away either. Roaring, teeth and claws bared, as they ran quickly after their helpless pray.

"Someone! Anyone!" Don screamed. "HELP!!!" Local animals that were around such as monkeys and birds were by now far outta the way. Law of the jungle was after all survival of the fittest after all.

Paolo managed to run into a small clearing where in the middle stood a old tree. As unsafe as it looked it seemed more climbable than any of the other trees around. Don took his chance and leaped up onto the trunk and began to climb. However one of the Jaguars, sees this and chomps down a little on Paolo's back end.

"OOOOWWWW!" Don eyes widened, body zooming up to the top of the tree holding his end, face red. While the cats tried clawing at the tree trying to get Don down, the mad genius looked down to find part of his cloths in one of their mouths. "Curse you!" Don yelled at it, still holding onto the tree for dear life.

The Jaguars began to bare their teeth at Don clawing the trunk of the tree in anger. Don figured at this point he must have them out smarted. Grinning proudly at this point. "That's right!" he laughed. "Stay down there!"

It was no longer a laughing matter once the giant cats began climbing the tree and were heading up towards him not long after that. Don's mouth fell a thousand miles. "Blast!"

Layton watched with widened eyes as well from his position in the bushes. Don would be torn to shreds soon if he did not do something.

Finding small pebbles by his feet Layton quickly picked a few up and threw one into the pack of Jaguars. It must have somehow hit one of the unsuspecting cats as one let out a pained yelp. The attack on Don stopped immediately. Layton ducked into the brush keeping quiet as the Jaguars looked around to find out what hit them.

As the Jaguars began backing away from the tree Layton took a bigger pebble and threw it hard down into a different part of the jungle away from him and Paolo. The Jaguars ears perked up upon hearing the pebble drop, growling with anger they began to run in the direction it came from.

Once the Jaguars were outta sight Layton jumped out of the bushes and to the still fearful Don Paolo who was still holding onto the top of the tree with all his strength.

"Don Paolo we must hurry and get back to the raft! Those Jaguars would be fool for long! Come on down." Layton told him, standing right below the tree. However, to Layton's surprise Don shook his head. Layton grid his teeth.

Great...just great. Don was too scared to come down.

"Paolo!" Layton said again, voice more demanding. "We have to go! Right now!"

When Don gave no signs of coming down Layton began circling the tree trying to find a good point to reach up and pull Don down. Layton heart nearly jumped into his throat as he came closer. He now understood why Don was not coming down...

The tree was right at the edge of a cliff. Paolo was scared stiff. Down below was a tiny stream, it surely was not going to break anyone's fall if someone did plummet from this height. "Paolo..." Layton spoke very calmly. "This trees unstable enough as it is...you need to carefully move toward me and climb down VERY slowly. Do you understand...?"

"How do I know you're not gonna let me fall?"

"Do I even have to say it..?" Layton glared slightly. "Truce remember?"

Ri...Right.." Don sighed, slowly inching his way over and down. A limb or two from the tree was keeping him from going to one side of the tree that was farthest away from the edge. He had to come down from the side.

Suddenly the tree began making snapping sounds. Layton looked down to see the roots of the tree coming apart. Layton gasped looking back up at Paolo and extending his hand. "Paolo grab my hand now!"

As Paolo reached the tree began to snap and fall off the edge, Paolo let out a yelp and grabbed onto Layton just in time, as the tree fell into the stream below. At that point with all his might Hershel swung Don away from the edge just as he had done for Luke back on the boat. Don went flying onto his chest stunned slightly but alive.

However doing this move can come with a price. The ground beneath Hershel's feet was soft since the trees roots had come out. At that moment the ground broke apart beneath his feet, sending Layton downward.

Layton gasped. Nothing else he could do except raise his hands up as he fell hoping to grab onto something to stop his fall, anything to--

"LAYTON!" Don's voice suddenly called out. The mad genius's appearing above him and grabbing one of Hershel's outstretched hands. Don grunted while holding onto Layton who starred up at Paolo shocked. "Give me your other hand so I can pull you up!" Don told him, still holding on to Hershel's one hand while trying to keep the rest of his body from sliding off the edge himself.

"Pa...Paolo..." Layton blinked, reaching up with his other hand for Don to grab, which of course he did.

"Don't get used to it Layton!" Don spat as he began to pull Layton back up. "The day you die it shall be done by me, you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear..." Hershel smiled. Then as soon as he got close enough Layton went ahead and rolled himself over back to solid ground. The two lay there a few feet apart breathing in and out heavily. After a bit Layton turned his head looking a Paolo gratefully. "Thank you..."

"Stupid truce..." Don replied.

The two did not stay where they were for long, getting up Don and Layton wasted no time getting to the raft which cause of Don was not complete and ready to set sail. Forgetting about the fruit Don and Layton worked together in pushing the raft into the ocean.

"Almost got it..." Layton said aloud, noting on how much heavier the raft was. Roaring from the jungle behind them made them look back seeing the Jaguars running for them teeth bared. "Oh no...here they come!" Layton gasped just as they managed to push the raft within the water, however the raft was not going quick enough to float away. "Were not going to make it!"

"HA! Lucky for you I made a back-up plan!" Paolo laughed, pulling on a vine attached to the raft. At that moment the rafts sails transformed into airplane shaped wings, and a palm tree made steering mechanism appeared in the front. Don quickly leaped to the front of the raft and pulled up on the steering mechanism.

With the winds as good as they were, the raft easily lifted up into the air, just as the Jaguars got close. Layton had to hold on for dear life, as the two flew away into the sky leaving the island far behind and heading back for civilization.

"My word..." Layton grunted, sitting up and looking at Paolo. "That was quite clever, Paolo." Clearing his throat he added softly: "Although knowing in advance might have been a good idea too..."

Paolo laughed. "An evil genius never reveals his secrets! Looks like this was a close call again guess that means were even, does it not?"

"Yeah...I guess so." Layton sighed, looking back at the island once more as they headed back for London.

Finally...they were going. Don and Layton free at last. Now there was but one thing left Layton had to do. Find Luke and get him home. Get back his dear apprentice...No matter what.

"I'm coming, Luke." Layton vowed. "I promise..."

________

Ahh...Just wait! I bet your going to LOVE the next chapter! ^^ I might use someone's other idea after all!

;) Heh, heh... Ugh...I got a headache doing this chapter -____- it was a little off so forgive me! I'll get the next chapter up when I can Later!

~Trinity


	19. Chapter 19: A Family

Let's just call this chapter the season finale! But don't think that means it's over. ^^ After this chapter will mean it's season 2 for Layton and Luke ((AKA book 2)) So let's end season 1 of this story off with doing what everyone wants to see, shall we..?

~Trinity

Chapter 19: A Family

It was evening time at the Oceanside Orphanage. This was also Luke's second night staying here too since getting off Star Seeker with Inspector Chelmey. Believing Hershel to be dead Chelmey took Luke to the only place he could. An orphanage. Not only was this the closest one to the port where they got off from, but the people who ran the orphanage knew Luke quite a bit.

Mimi and Jake.

When Luke first arrived Chelmey filled Mimi and Jake in about what had happened on Star Seeker. As upsetting of news as that was Mimi kept her head held high assuring Chelmey that she would take care of Luke till he was adopted, and took Luke inside.

The first night Luke just could not stop crying. Mimi and Jake visited him in his room dozens of times in that same night trying their best to comfort him. At times it got too much for even Mimi and she had to leave the room so Luke would not see her cry too.

Right now...the second night was not any better.

It was dinner time at the orphanage. Luke had not left his room since arriving. He was at this point sitting up on his bed hugging his pillow tightly, face buried into it. The lights in his room were off and he appeared to be slightly dozing off.

He did not really sleep but a few short hours the night before, ever plagued by nightmares from that day on the ship. And he was still so upset...sleep just would not come to him...

"Luke...?" came Mimi's voice as she entered the room carrying a tray of food in her hands.

Luke however did not even look up at her. Tired eyes practically glued to his pillow, while at the same time his mind was on another matter. His voice was weak and almost gone from his crying so talking would hurt anyway.

"Hey Luke, you feeling like eating now, sweetheart?" Mimi called again, kneeling down by his bedside and placing the tray of food on his nightstand. Her voice was very gentle and calm.

"No...." Luke replied, voice muffled by his pillow, shaking his head a little.

"You have to eat something..." Mimi pressed on, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You'll make yourself sick if you don't eat. Nobody wants to see you suffer, dear...so please--"

"What does it matter!?" Luke snapped, looking sadly at Mimi with tears in the corners of his eyes. "I'm already suffering! And I should be! It's all my fault, professors dead!...It's my fault!"

"Luke no! That's not true! You--"

"It is!!" Luke wailed, putting his hands to his face. "If I had not have gone over to the edge of the boat like the professor told me not to he would not have fallen off! He would still be here! Ugh...Everything...Is all my fault!"

"If it's anyone's fault Luke..." Mimi said shaking her head. "It would be me and Jake's...You are not to blame. Not at all..." Luke looked back up at Mimi. Face red, staring at Mimi with helpless eyes. "Think about it..." Mimi went on. "Me and Jake were the ones who told and offered you guys to go on that boat. Don't beat yourself up, dear..."

"I.....I....I still can't...can't believe...he's gone." Luke muttered. "I miss him...I miss him so much!"

"I know..." Mimi smiled softly. "I know a lot better than you think...When I lost my best friend Claire...as well as Anna...I..." Mimi paused trying to think hard of what she wanted to say. "Claire was like a sister to me...and Anna...she was like a daughter...I miss and think of them every day...When they were gone....I was like you. Suffered every day. I just could not make myself happy for the longest time. I did not think I could go on."

"And...and what made you keep going..?" Luke sniffed, drying his tears and looking up at Mimi.

"Because...I knew Claire and Anna would want me to be happy. Nobody should have to suffer like that forever...One must always live life to the fullest. In the end everything turns out the way it should be...understood..?"

"Y-Yes....I understand...I guess..."

"Okay good!" Mimi beamed, grabbing the tray of food and putting it Luke's lap. "Now you need to eat. Hershel would not want to see you starving yourself would he..?"

Luke nodded, then with a sigh began to eat. At first he ate rather slowly. It had not struck him on just how hungry he was till now. He ate a little faster. As he did tears streamed down his face again. Luke ignores this and continues eat.

Mimi watches with a gentle smile and gently rubs Luke's head a little as Luke begins to cry a little louder. Big tears still falling off his cheeks and landing on his plate.

"You're doing good, Luke..." Mimi whispered. "Everything's going to be okay..."

Luke cry's louder, eats more and more...at least till he finally gets full.

A little while later Mimi left the room with the empty tray in her hands. Jake is right outside the door. Arms crossed waiting for Mimi.

"How is he..?" asked Jake, looking up as Mimi came out, shutting the door behind her.

"Luke's doing better now, I think." Mimi replied. "He finally started eating now. Afterwards he fell fast asleep...I think he's gonna be fine. For now though...let's just give him some space..."

"Yeah...." Jake nodded. "But...does he know...? About tomorrow I mean? We have some people coming over looking to make an adoption?"

Mimi sighed, shaking her head. "No...not yet...Let's just hope...he does not get upset." Mimi looked out the nearest window frowning even more greatly. "It's just hard to believe...Hershel gone...? I..."

"If it makes you feel any better Mimi, I don't think he's dead..." Jake smiled, putting a hand to Mimi's shoulder. "He's just too smart to leave right now...Besides that..." Jake added softly looking towards Luke's room. "He still has someone to look after. No one else but Layton knows that boy better than him."

Meanwhile up in the air just above London coast.

((To Paige Fox: Sorry ^^; I did not know there were no Jaguars around there....so...let's just pretend that they were....Anyways Luke did end up at the Orphanage with Mimi and them like you wanted.))

"Well we made it, Layton!" Don cheered, still working hard to steer the flying raft.

"Yes!" Layton called back. "It appears so!"

"I'm sorry to say Layton, but you do realize the truce is over now do you not?" Paolo grinned sneakily, starting to pull on another trap lever he had within the raft.

"I'm well aware of that," Layton said calmly, to busy looking down below the raft trying to figure out where he and Don were. When he looked back up at Don his eyes widened. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"I bet you were not aware of this then!" Don laughed, pulling hard on the string, and as much to Layton's surprise the professors side of the raft separated from Don's half which contained the sail and steering wheel to it. "HA, HA, HA!" Don barked with Laughter as Layton and his side of the raft started to fall down. "Sorry, Layton! But this is where we must go our 'separate' ways! Have a nice trip!"

With that Don took off into the sky's and beyond, while Layton started to take a nose dive down towards the ground, holding on as best he could to his half of the raft, even though it would do little to help with the impact.

On the ground Inspector Chelmey, was just now coming out of the police station and heading for his car. It had been a long day and he himself was getting ready to turn in for the night.

As he made a move to open his car door, he heard Hershel's voice yell out to him. Chelmey blinked, and stood there looking around trying to find the source of the screaming. "It can't be..." he told himself getting confused. "That voice...it could not be--"

"Inspector!!" Layton yelled, trying to pull the end of the raft upward to try to avoid hitting Chelmey. But to no avail. The raft was heading right for him....the car to be exact. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

Chelmey looked up just in time eyes widened at Hershel, seeing him come shooting down. Chelmey jump backwards onto his back just as the raft came down right on Chelmey's car, destroying it instantly. The crash was so hard Layton came flying off and landing several feet away.

"My car...!" Chelmey yelped, sitting up and then spotting Layton laying motionless on the ground. "HERSHEL!"

Around the next morning Luke got up for the first time and began to walk around the orphanage. Since Mimi and Jake were not around he wanted to get used to his new surroundings. He was still very quiet and sad but at least his eyes were dry.

A few kids who lived in the orphanage talked to Luke seeing him in the hallways the first time. A few remembered Luke from before. But all were very nice. Luke said his 'hellos' and did talk quite a bit but all and all would have rather been left alone. Though he did not dare tell any of them that.

After walking around, he began hearing voices coming from down one of the random halls. No voice he knew...too old to be a kids, not Mimi or Jake...But it was a man and woman...

Arching a brow Luke made his way down the halls. Voices became more clearer as he got close. Mimi's voice could be heard now. Getting brave Luke went over to the corner and looked over at Mimi and the unknown people talking.

"I have to admit, Miss Mimi, all of your children here are all very adorable." the woman said. "It makes it pretty hard for us to choose just one."

"Oh, I see." Mimi smiled. "Was there specific type of child you are looking for..?" Neither Mimi nor the couple--who Luke figured out were here to adopt a child--seen Luke watching the three of them carefully.

Luke's heart practically jumped into his throat, as he grew pale at the very thought of it. Adoption. He was at risk of being taken away again. No! Not again...

"Oh...well, we were kinda hoping for a boy." said the male.

Oh what luck...

Gulping Luke slowly backed away, not wanting the three of them to spot Luke. But sadly, the one woman did look up and see Luke starting to flee. "Oh..?" the lady smiled, approaching the frightened boy. "Hi little one..."

"H-Hi.." Luke replied, still backing away.

Mimi watched, unable to stop the lady. The woman was after all here with her husband looking for a kid to call their own. "Th-This is Luke..." Mimi introduced. "He just arrived here a few days ago..." Luke looked at Mimi with a upsetting face as though he had just been betrayed.

"Hey Luke..." the husband also smiled, coming up beside the wife and the two kneeling down looking at Luke. "How would you like to come home with us little man...?" the guy seemed nice enough...But Luke could only shake his head and back up into a wall.

"I...I.....I..." Luke muttered.

"He's been through a lot. Please don't crowd him." Mimi spoke up, coming up to the couple.

"Aww...poor thing..." the wife nodded both he and her husband standing up and looking at one another. The couple chatted amongst their self's for a sec. Then turned to Mimi. "I think we found our kid."

After hearing this Luke turned and ran down the halls for his room, a few tears gathered in his eyes. "LUKE!" Mimi called, watching Luke run down the halls. Sighing quietly Mimi looked back at the couple. "I guess...We should get those papers signed out then...Unless you...wanna make sure this is what you want."

"Yes." said the wife. "Unless the child has someone else we will be happy to take him in."

It was a little while later when Mimi went to check on Luke, who was sitting at the edge of his bed holding his pillow. "Luke..?" Mimi said, coming into the room. Luke did not reply only looked up at Mimi hurt. "I know it's upsetting...but they seem like a very nice family. You'll be a lot happier there then you would here dear..."

"Thiers only one family I want to be with!" Luke cried. "I..I dont want to go with them!"

Mimi bit her lip. "Luke...The only other chance you have of not going with them is if your previous guardian comes back..." AKA....Layton.

Luke just buried his face into his pillow. "No...No...no..." he muttered.

Mimi stood up slowly, gently patting Luke's head. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I'm going to go and give them the papers to sign...Afterwards I'll have them come in here and get to know you a little before.." Mimi grew quiet.

But it did not matter...cause Luke can already understand perfectly what she was going to say next.

'Before they take you away....'

Mimi left the room, shutting the door behind her, while Luke continued to sit there, frown on his face deepening. This might be a good idea, sure...but. There was only one person Luke could really call his dad....Only one....

Jake had already heard the news that Luke was going to be adopted. He could only imagine what Luke was going through right now. Poor kids heart must be breaking. He could not stay to watch the couple fill out the forms. It was bad enough seeing Luke so upset.

Instead Jake went out to the front of the Villa and began working on his flowers in the garden. It was still hard to believe...Layton gone...? Oh, how could he do this to Luke?! How could he go and die? Layton could not be gone...Leaving behind such a good child like Luke.

A far off car engine caught Jake's attention. Looking up Jake spotted a red car dashing its way up towards the Villa's entrance. Jake sighed, lowering his head and going back to work.

It was most likely just more people looking to make adoption...nothing new.

The red car suddenly made honking noises, making Jake jump up again at the car which was coming to a halt just a few feet away.

Jake's eyes narrowed, getting up and walking over to get a closer look at the car. Eyes widening as he got closer.

This red car...Where had he saw it before? It had a unusually tall roof. Jake only knew one person with a car like this...and he was....he was...

Jake dropped his tools upon seeing the person from within the car step out. Face pale from shock, but he just as easily smiled. Ironically the person stepping out of the car smiled right back at him.

Mimi sighed greatly, taking out the adoption papers and filling out Luke's information and straightening out everything so the couple could get ready to sign. "Okay then..." Mimi said after a moment's hesitation. Handing over the papers to the couple she continued. "Everything seems to fit okay...All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and that should set everything up..."

"Alright then." said the husband, grabbing a pen from the desk getting ready to write. Mimi closed her eyes helplessly, just waiting for it to be all over with. Just as the husband went to write, the front doors to the orphanage flung open.

"Mimi!" rang an all to familiar voice from the door. Mimi's head shot up, the man about to sign the paper stopped dead in his tracks turning around to see who just came in. Mimi's eyes filled with tears a big smile written clearly on her now brightened face.

For the person was none other than Hershel Layton.

"Oh!" Mimi cried happily. "Oh your here!"

Jake came in just behind Layton smiling just as big. "Heh...what do you know, Mimi? "Jake laughed. "The dead walks!"

((Here you go Hehehe...just like who you wanted Layton to come in! Hope you like!))

Meanwhile...back at Luke's room.

Luke still sat on his bed, staring at the closed door to his room. Heart beating ever so fast as the minutes went on. They'd be coming to get him any minute....that couple Luke had no intention of going with...Luke held his hands together sweating slightly.

Their coming...coming to take him away...

And then. He heard it. Footsteps walking down the halls...right for him.

Luke jumped at the sound of the door handle twisting, slowly starting to open.

No! He could not go with them! No!

Thinking fast Luke went to the floor and dived under the his bed. Heart racing as he heard the door creak open. There was a slight pause. Then the footsteps slowly came over to the side of the bed, stopping just in the spot where Luke lay just below.

Luke had no idea who he truly was hiding from, as the figure sighed softly and kneeled down.

"Go away!" Luke cried out. "Please....just go..."

"Now, now, My boy..." came Hershel's ever kind voice. Luke's eyes snapped open. "That's no way for a gentlemen to behave. I thought we were going to work on that together were we not..?" he said with a chuckle.

Luke's eyes yet again filled with tears, mouth slowly opening but not words came out, as the professors head looked down to spot his beloved apprentice.

"Hello Luke." Layton said simply. "Sorry to keep you, I--"

"Ahh!" Luke cried, crawling out quickly and bashing into Layton's chest and hugging his mentor so hard Hershel ended up letting out a pained yelp. "Dad!!" Luke said with joy, then paused in shock just now realizing what he just said.

((There you go "yay :D " Look what Luke just said!))

"Easy does it, My boy...I did end up bruising a few ribs..." Layton smiled warmly, gently rubbing Luke's head. It's true...Layton's little crash landing did end up costing him.

Mimi and Jake watched happily from the door. Each seeing the two bonding once again...but there was still one matter that needed to be attended too.

Down in the main lobby the couple said they would just find another kid of course. For it seemed there was already a family for Luke.

"There's still papers that need to be signed by someone." Mimi smiled at Layton. "After all...Luke can't leave the orphanage without a parent now can he?" Hint, hint...

"I do believe your right, Mimi." Layton agreed, Luke stood close by nodding his head to Hershel, while holding his teachers had, while Layton used the other one to sign the papers. Mimi and Jake could only cheer happily when they realized...It was finally happening.

Afterwards Layton and Luke drove off for London, assuring Mimi and Jake they'd be back again to visit.

Luke was still gonna be calling Layton 'professor' a lot. That would never change much.

Layton explained what had happened. About the island and whatnot. And of how when he got back Chelmey of course did not need to file a death certificate for Layton, knowing full well and good that was no longer necessary.

But the really best news happened as they drove up the driveway and stepped out of the car. Layton still held Luke's hand as the two stepped in front of the long missed house which they'd been away from for far too long.

Looking down at Luke, Layton could only smile.

"Welcome home, Son." Hershel told him.

Luke looked back up, smiling. "Were home, Dad."

_________________

End of Season one! Stay tuned for more!!!! ^o^ That is if you wanna! BTW : I like you new name "Dark Star Runner" Very nice~ And thank you all for you tips advice and suggestions! Can't wait to hear from you! :)

~Trinity


End file.
